Road trip
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Wanda et Natasha profitent d'une résidence de vacance du Shield, elles proposent à Clint de les rejoindre et d'y emmener Pietro par la même occasion.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, cela fait un moment que j'ai commencé une fic et il est temps de vous là faire decourvrir. Pour tout vous dire j'ai eu l'idée de l'écrire lorsque je suis partie chez une auteure de ce famdom. Des tas de péripéties nous aient venu. Ce qui m'a donné l'idée générale.

Je l'ai donc commencé, et elle était tellement attrayante que j'ai demandé à **Scorpionne** (l'auteur du famdon en question) de la co-écrire avec moi. J'espère que vous l'histoire vous plaira car elles nous tient à cœur.

* * *

 **.**

 **Titre:** Road trip.

 **Perso principaux** : Clint Barton, Pietro Maximoff.

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver.

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Wanda et Natasha profitent d'une résidence de vacance du Shield, elles proposent à Clint de les rejoindre et d'y emmener Pietro par la même occasion.

* * *

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road Trip.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint un dossier dans les mains prît l'un des nombreux ascenseurs du Shield lorsque quelqu'un déboula de l'ascenseur le percutant de plein fouet. Toutes ses feuilles tombèrent à terre il releva la tête vers son agresseur.

\- Stark !

\- Désolé Barton! On a une urgence! Dit le milliardaire en cherchant sans doute quelqu'un autour de lui.

\- Qui cherches tu? Demanda Clint en ramassant ses feuilles. Et quel est l'urgence surtout ?

\- On doit rejoindre Cap, Wilson et vision sur leur mission.

\- Merde. Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- Ouais... t'as pas vu Rhodey?

\- Euh non...

\- Bon, je te raconterai.

\- Quoi, je te raconterai. T'as dis qu'on avait une urgence!

\- Ouais. On. Rhodey et moi. Tu sais bien que tu es à l'arrêt Barton. Et comme ton binôme et la sorcière sont en vacances! Enfin bref à toute.

\- Attend Stark!

Clint Jura en finissant de ramasser ses feuilles au sol. Il remonta dans son bureau où il avait été assigné depuis près d'un mois depuis qu'il s'était plusieurs fois évanoui.

Il s'installa derrière son bureau jurant encore en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il soupira puis fini de remplir ses dossiers. Encore se disait-il. Remplir des dossiers administratifs n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait quand Chô avait suggérer à Fury de le ménager. Barton regarda l'horloge au dessus de la porte du bureau qu'il partageait avec un agent. 15h. Le temps était inexorablement long. Il se décida à rentrer chez lui ou du moins rentrer au quartier général des Avengers car depuis son divorce, Clint Barton avait rejoint le reste des Avengers dans leur locaux.

Il grimpa dans sa vieille bagnole, mit un CD au hasard et rentra doucement.

En entrant dans le manoir ultra sécurisé, il fut frappé par le silence qui' y régnait. Personne n' était là. Wanda et Natasha s'étaient prises deux semaines de vacances. Et les autres...les autres étaient tous en mission. Clint alluma la télé et zappa toute les chaînes de la télévision lorsqu'il reçu un SMS de son amie.

 **18.37: Petit coucou de Celina. J'espère que tout va bien. Tu me manques bisous.**

18.37: Tu me manques aussi.

 **18.37: Oh... ça va le boulot?**

18.38: Euh... écrire, trier, ranger des dossiers tu crois que ça peut se passer comment? En plus tout le monde est parti en mission!

 **18.38: Tu t'emmerdes?**

18.38: Royalement. C'est pas ton cas on dirait.

 **18.38: Ouais c'est cool ici. On fait pas grand chose mais on lézarde tranquillement. Rejoins nous si tu veux!**

18.38: Vous revenez quand?

 **18.39: Jeudi :/**

18.39: Déjà? C'est court.

 **18.39: C'est l'aniv des twins. Wanda voudrait le feter avec son frère.**

18.39: Normal ^^

 **18.39: Bon, je dois te laisser je vais aller sous la douche.**

18.40: Ok à plus ma belle.

 **18.40: À plus frangin.**

Clint posa son téléphone sur la table puis décida de prendre une douche lui aussi.

Sous la douche, Clint se prélassait mais son téléphone bipa encore une fois. Puis encore un autre bip, puis encore, puis sonna. Clint Jura entre ses dents alors qu'il cherchait une serviette pour s'essuyer les mains. Mais trop tard l'interlocuteur avait déjà raccroché.

\- Natasha... Marmonna t-il. Il lu tout de même les SMS qu'elle lui envoya.

 **18.58: Beh au fait! Prends le avec!**

 **19.03: Le Maximoff, je parle !**

 **19.05: Comme ça on fêtera leur aniv à quatre! Qu'est ce que t'en penses?**

 **19.09: Ça leur feraient plaisir non?**

 **19.13: Clint?**

19.15: Oui désolé, j'étais sous la douche.

 **19.16: Ah, je prends un bain moi. Alors? T'en penses quoi?**

19.16: J'en sais rien, je vais y réfléchir.

 **19.16: Pietro est là ?**

19.16: Là, maintenant, je sais pas.

 **19.17: Il est toujours en convalescence de toute façon!**

19.17: Oui oui.

 **19.17: Ok, tiens moi au courant.**

Clint posa son téléphone et continua sa douche puis son téléphone bipa encore. Il ragea entre ses dents.

Il souffla, coupa l'eau et passa une serviette autour de sa taille avant de lire le SMS ou plus MMS de Nath.

Il regarda l'image qu'elle venait de lui envoyer. C'était un itinéraire pour rejoindre les filles. Il sourit en pensant à sa petite Natasha puis regarda le temps de route. 14h40. Il soupira rien qu'à lire les 15h de route qu'il allait devoir faire. Clint hésita puis pensa à ces quelques jours loin de la paperasse. Et puis Natasha avait raison les jumeaux seraient heureux.

\- Jarvis où est le gosse ?

\- Dans le salon monsieur Barton.

\- Merci. Dit Clint en se précipitant vers le salon.

\- Hey! Gamin, ça te dit d'aller à Celina. Demanda Clint.

\- À quoi? Demanda le jeune en levant un sourcil.

\- Celina. Dans le Tennessee. Ajouta Clint.

Pietro le regarda les yeux grand ouvert, la bouche ouverte. Confus à la fois par les phrases de l'archer mais aussi de ce corps si légèrement vêtu.

\- Où sont Nath et ta soeur. Soupira Clint.

\- Ah... euh... Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Dit moi, oui ou non. Nath nous invite. Ta soeur aussi je suppose. T'as pas envie de vacance toi? Parce que moi, oui. Avoua l'archer.

\- De vacance? Ça fait un an que je suis en vacance... Dit tristement Pietro.

\- Hum t'as raison ... ça vaut pas le coup. Marmonna Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- J'ai pas dis ça. Réagit aussitôt Pietro qui voyait la détresse dans les yeux de Clint.

\- Tu veux y aller? Reprit Clint.

\- Beh ouais pourquoi pas. Dit Pietro tout souriant à nouveau.

\- Par contre c'est 15 heures de route... toujours partant?

\- Carrément...

\- Ok, on partira vers 6h, en s'arrêtant une ou deux heures, on devrait arrivait vers 23h par là. Dit Clint en inspirant une grosse bouffée d'air.

\- Ok.

\- Bon pizza ce soir? Proposa le plus vieux.

\- yes! Cria Pietro

\- Je m'habit et j'y vais. Dit aussitôt Clint.

Clint fit quelques détours en allant à la pizzeria, il passa notamment au night-shop pour acheter de quoi grignoter en route.

Les deux garçons se deléctèrent, en pensant aux quelques jours qu'ils allaient passer avec pour l'un, sa meilleure amie, et pour l'autre, sa soeur jumelle.

Les boîtes de pizza empilées sur la table basse, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres. Clint et Pietro décidèrent tout de même par aller se coucher. Demain, ils devaient se réveiller tôt et devraient endurer 15h de route.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint ouvrit les yeux aussitôt que son réveil sonna, il était bien tôt, mais il le fallait, s'ils voulaient arriver avant la nuit dans le Tennessee. Il se leva, fila directement sous la douche, envoya un texto à Pietro au cas où il ne s'était pas réveillé puis prépara ses affaires avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

Il alluma la machine à expresso, sortit les croissants achetés la veille, puis sortit deux tasses avant de glisser une capsule de café et sa tasse dans l'appareil. Le café passant, il remplit la seconde tasse de lait et la fourra au micro onde avant de commencer à s'inquiéter de la non-présence de son futur compagnon de route.

Il saisit quatres sucres en cassa un en deux et fourra l'un des morceau et un sucre entier dans sa tasse qu'il déposa sur le mange-debout. Il sortit du chocolat puis versa deux cuillère dans la tasse de lait avant de plonger deux sucres entier et le demi morceau qu'il restait. Il soupira en s'asseyant sur le tabouret puis attrapa un croissant lorsqu'il vit une tornade passer devant lui.

\- Salut... Marmonna t-il sans le regarder.

\- T'as acheté des croissants? T'es un amour. Lança Pietro. Il attrapa un croissant et remarqua que Clint avait même préparé son chocolat chaud. "Et mon chocolat? Décidément, T'es à marier." Ajouta le jeune.

Clint leva les yeux et regarda son interlocuteur. "Non merci, le mariage, j'ai déjà donné." Pietro sourit à la remarque et plongea son croissant dans sa tasse.

Le petit déjeuner fini, Pietro fit son sac pendant que Clint téléchargeait leur feuille de route. Sa montre sonna 6 heures, il soupira puis appela son ami. Avant qu'il aperçoive un filet bleu se stopper net devant lui. Clint donna le sac en papier des viennoiseries qu'ils restaient à Pietro alors qu'il attrapa ses clefs et se dirigea vers le garage où les attendaient la vieille bagnole de clint garée.

Ils fourrèrent leur sac dans la bagnole et s'installèrent dans l'habitacle. Clint brancha son téléphone et le Lança en mode GPS. "Bon ... ben, c'est parti." Dit il en faisant une marche arrière.

Clint attrappa sa pochette de CD qui traînait sous le siège de Pietro et la fourra entre ses mains.

\- Met ce que tu veux... Chuchota t-il en regardant le feu passer au vert.

Pietro choisit un CD de Likin Park puis s'installa confortablement sur le siège. Le silence s'installa pendant toute la durée du CD puis Pietro en glissa un autre, le dernier album de R.E.M. Clint apprécie le choix de Pietro, lui aussi avait envie d'écouter les albums les moins hard qu'il possédait. Les vitres à moitié ouvertes, tout deux chantonnaient quelques morceaux, puis Pietro ouvrit à nouveau la pochette pendant que le soleil commençait à réchauffer l'habitacle.

\- Il y a Radiohead à la fin si tu veux. Lança Clint sans même regarder le gamin.

Pietro regarda Clint, surpris qu'il soit tombé si juste sur le style de musique qu'il voulait écouter.

\- Quoi? Ça te plaît pas? Demanda Clint sans quitter la route des yeux, voyant seulement au coin de l'oeil que Pietro le regardait.

\- C'est justement ce que j'avais envie d'écouter! Comment t'as fais?

Clint rit et lâcha juste un "j'en sais rien..." qui fit rire aussi le plus jeune. Pietro tourna toutes les pochettes puis inserra le CD, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il était presque 10h quand Clint attrapa ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Bonne idée! Lança Pietro en détachant sa ceinture et en tentant d'accéder à son sac.

\- Pietro! Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Clint en se retournant vers lui.

\- J'essaye d'attraper mes lunettes. Dit il seulement en fouillant dans son sac.

\- Met toi bien! Râla Clint.

\- J'ai mal aux yeux! Se défendit le plus jeune.

Clint soupira et et fouilla dans sa boîte à gants pour dénicher une paire qu'il pourrait prêter à son ami. "Tiens... j'en ai là." Dit il en les sortant de leurs cachettes. Pietro se retourna et s'installa correctement sur son siège avant d'attraper les lunettes que Clint lui tendait.

\- Elles sont cool! Dit aussitôt le sokovien en les positionnant sur son nez puis il abaissa le pare-soleil pour pouvoir s'admirer. "Elles me vont bien." Constata t-il.

Clint le regarda, puis lui sourit. " Je te les donnes si tu veux. Ceinture gamin! Ajouta Clint.

Pietro obéit et attacha sa ceinture, les lunettes sur le nez, il pouvait à présent comtempler le paysage sans se tuer les yeux.

.

* * *

Et voilà le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à nous faire des remarques et des reviews. N'hésitez pas non plus à aller voir les écris de ma petite Scorpionne, une grande auteur. Bisous à vous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un deuxième chapitre un peu plus long que le premier. Ma co-auteur Scorpionne, vous remercie pour vos comms. Et vous fait des tas de bisous... N'hésitez pas à lui faire un coucou.**

.

 **Chocobi6:** Hello, merci pour ton comm... Oui ça commence bien on va dire. Bisous

.

 **Ga65800** : hello, merci pour ta review, la suite est la . Bisous.

.

 **Val:** oh tu crois pas si bien dire... Ça va être de sacré vacances... Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road trip**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 02**

.

La route était encore longue et Pietro commençait à ne plus tenir en place, cela faisait déjà 5h qu'ils roulaient et ils avaient depuis un bon moment déjà, les jambes en coton. Et surtout, leurs estomacs commençaient vraiment à crier famine. Clint regarda Pietro qui gesticulait à ses côtés puis regarda à nouveau les panneaux qui défilaient.

\- On va bientot s'arrêter pour manger. On est à 30 minutes d'Easton dans le Maryland, il y a une air de repos... avec un burger king. Ajouta Clint qui se doutait que Pietro sourirait rien qu'à entendre ce nom.

\- Hummm un burger king... Gémit aussitôt Pietro faisant sourire le conducteur. Clint regarda à nouveau le passager et vit qu'il avait à présent le sourire aux lèvres et entrevit sur le côté de ses lunettes qu'il avait même les paupières close.

\- Tu me fais trop rire... Pouffa Clint. "C'est un fast food."

\- Tu dirais pas ça, si t'étais sokovien.

\- Ah ouais? Dit seulement Clint en le regardant à nouveau.

\- Y'en a pas la bas. Y'a bien un McDo mais il est à une heure de route. Et si tu veux un KFC t'as intérêt à te decider tôt, le plus près de chez moi était à 2h30, 2h00 si t'enfreins les limitations de vitesse. Dit Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Ah oui quand même... je comprend mieux ce sourire niais... Dit aussitôt Clint en pouffant de rire.

\- Laisse mon sourire niais tranquille! Marmonna Pietro en souriant encore.

Les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient du fast food furent les plus long kilomètre de la vie de Pietro, se délectant déjà de l'hamburger gigantesque qu'il allait prendre.

Ce fut au bout de 25 minutes qu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin sur l'air d'Easton. Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et se traînèrent jusqu'au restaurant, les jambes complètement en coton. Les deux hommes se regardaient et riaient d'eux même en voyant l'autre se déplacer comme une tortue, à l'agonie.

Pietro prit un immense burger, tellement immense que Clint se demanda si le môme allait savoir le finir. Clint lui en prit un de taille moyenne, en évitant que la digestion soit trop lourde à supporter. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, les garçons dévoraient leur repas avec plaisir.

\- J'ai envie de glace. Dit Pietro en se retournant vers le comptoir.

\- Fini déjà ça! Tu vas savoir tout finir au moins?

\- Tu me connais pas où quoi! Je devores pour quinze. Lanca Pietro en mordant dans son burger.

\- Ouais je vois, t'es du genre de mec qu'il vaut mieux emmener au ciné qu'au restau quoi?!

\- C'est une proposition? Demanda Pietro avant d'avaler une autre bouchée.

\- Euh... c'était pas une proposition mais pourquoi pas... j'ai envie d'aller voir "I saw the light." De Marc Abraham. Il y a Tom Hiddlestone et Élizabeth Olsen qui jouent dedans.

\- Tom Hiddlestone joue dedans ?! Demanda Pietro presque en s'étouffant.

\- Ouais... t'as pas vu la bande annonce? Demanda Clint qui regardait Pietro boire un peu entre deux.

\- Non! C'est quoi?

\- C'est un film sur Hank Williams. Bon je suis pas très film d'amour mais bon... il y a Lizzie Olsen dedans... j'adore cette actrice. Ajouta Clint souriant.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu en brune? Demanda Pietro en s'attaquant maintenant aux frites.

\- Ouais... ça lui va bien je trouve! Dit Clint en se rappelant de l'actrice dans un autre rôle.

\- Je préfère les cheveux clair. Avoua Pietro. sauf sur Hiddlestone! Ajouta t-il ensuite.

Clint sourit puis constata que Pietro avait bien fini son burger. Et qu'il ne lui restait déjà que quelques frites. "Bon... ben, je crois que tu vas l'avoir ta glace, vu que t'as tout englouti." Lança t-il en riant.

\- Aaaah! Une glaaaaaaace. Dit aussitôt Pietro en se levant. "T'en veux une?" Demanda le Sokovien.

\- Euh... non... je suis pas un gosse moi ! Mais je veux bien un muffin... à la vanille. Choisit Clint.

Pietro lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla vers le comptoir. Laissant seul un Clint qui gloussait encore en repensant à ce gamin qu'était Pietro Maximoff.

La glace et le muffin dans ses mains, Pietro rejoignit Clint puis décidèrent de repartir illico et de manger leur dessert dans la voiture.

Tout doucement, ils reprirent la route, en direction de la Virginie Occidentale. La route était dégagée et un vieil album des Red hot Chili Peppers tournait lorsque Clint fut surpris par quelques chose qui lui barra la route. Les secousses qu'ils ressentirent ne laissaient présager rien de bon.

\- C'était quoi ça? Dit Pietro en sursautant.

\- J'ai dû écraser une bête. Dit Clint en regardant dans son rétro.

\- T'es sérieux? Lâcha Pietro en se retournant, choqué.

\- Ben, je crois. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Arrête toi! Cria Pietro.

\- Pietrooo. Râla le plus vieu.

\- Arrête toi, je te dis! Ordonna t-il. Et si il est pas mort? On va pas laisser cette bête souffrir. Ajouta t-il.

\- Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi?

\- J'en sais rien arrête-toi! Clint soupira et fit demi tour. Il constata avec regret qu'il avait bel et bien percuté un animal qui gisait en plein milieu de la route.

\- Oh mon dieu... Dit Pietro pendant que Clint se garait sur le bas-côté. Ils descendirent de l'habitacle et avancèrent vers l'animal. C'etait un lapin que Clint avait renversé.

\- Il est mort Pietro. Dit Clint en s'agenouillant au côté de l'animal mort. Il choppa l'animal par ses oreilles et le déposa dans le fossé.

\- Faut qu'on l'enterre. Lança Pietro.

\- Tu déconnes? Répondit Clint en riant.

\- Quoi?! Tu l'as tué! Tu peux bien l'enterrer! Lança Pietro sur un ton plus blessant qu'il ne le voulait.

\- Hey mais j'ai pas fais exprès ! Traîte-moi d'assassin pendant que tu y es! Se défendit Clint blessé.

\- T'as pas une pelle? Demanda Pietro doucement à présent.

\- Non, j'ai pas de pelle, non! Dit Clint qui commençait à s'agacer. Il souffla fortement puis regarda Pietro, les yeux tristes, à côté du corps meurtri. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et plaqua une main dans son dos. "Pietro... T'inquiète pas... c'est la nature... "

\- Il va se faire bouffer. Murmura Pietro la voix tremblante.

\- Par une animal qui grâce à ce lapin survivra. Ajouta Clint pour réconforter cet homme triste.

Pietro leva les yeux vers Clint. "Hummm... repose en paix petit lapin." Clint fut aussitôt attendri par les paroles de ce gamin qui jouait les dur, mais au fond... Pietro avait un coeur. "Allez Pietro... on doit y aller."

Le plus jeune se leva et suivit Clint dans la voiture. Les deux hommes reprirent doucement la route, dans le silence pendant que la musique jouait "californication."

La route était pesante, Clint avait était meurtri et blessé par les propos que Pietro avait lancé et en même temps sa sensibilité vis à vis de ce lapin l'avait touché. "Je suis désolé pour le lapin." Murmura Clint au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Pietro regarda Clint et chuchota. "Moi aussi, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, dans ma tête c'était pas méchant. J'ai pas employé le bon ton, c'est tout. "

\- C'est rien. Finit par dire Clint.

\- Et puis t'as pas fait exprès. Ajouta Pietro. " En sokovie, la nature est importante et on enterre souvent les animaux renversés... Dit-il tristement. "Et on trinque à leur santé!" Ajouta t-il aussi en ricanant.

\- Sérieux? Il y a des autels aussi sur la route? Comme en russie? Dit Clint en souriant.

\- Oui. Dit Pietro en souriant à présent lui aussi. "Domage qu'on ait rien à boire."

\- Ouais et puis je conduis... merde! Jura Clint

\- Quoi?

\- L'accélérateur répond plus. Clint soupira, coupa le moteur et le ralluma tout en continuant à rouler.

\- Oufff. Dit Pietro lorsque Clint parvint à accélérer.

\- Dit pas ouff, ça peut revenir. Dit Clint avant que l'accélérateur ne réponde plus à nouveau. Clint Jura et éteignit le moteur pour le rallumer.

\- Ça va aller? Demanda Pietro.

\- On va s'arrêter à la prochaine station service. Informa Clint calmement.

\- Elle est peut-être trop chaude. Proposa Pietro.

\- Non c'est l'injecteur je crois. Répondit Clint en grimaçant.

\- On va pas tomber en panne au milieu de nulle part au moins? S'inquiéta Pietro.

\- Mais non t'inquiète... Ricana Clint.

\- Tu veux me faire le coup de la panne ou quoi ?! Dit Pietro en riant.

Clint rit à la remarque de Pietro. "Si je roule à 80km/h, ça devrait aller."

Pietro sourit à la réponse de Clint. Non pas pour la réponse mais surtout car Clint parut moins surpris que tout à l'heure avec ses sous entendu. Il avait même rit, il n'était donc pas homophobe. Et cela soulageait le Sokovien qui pouvait espérer qu'un jour il réussisse à avouer à ses amis qu'il préférait les garçons et en particulier son compagnon de route, bien qu'il n'espérait rien de l'archer, Pietro savait Clint hétéro.

Le duo repéra un garage sur la route, ils s'arrêtèrent et profitèrent pour aller aux toilettes. Il était un peu plus de 14h et le soleil commençait vraiment à les handicaper. Ils se passèrent tout deux de l'eau sur le visage puis achetèrent des boissons rafraîchissante au distributeur automatique. Ils allèrent ensuite se poser sur des pneus usagés derrière le garage, à l'ombre, au frais.

\- Ça fait du bien de se poser même si c'est pas confortable, la voiture, mon dos... finit par dire Clint en grimaçant

Pietro le regarda surpris de cette grimace.

\- Eh oui mon grand, suis vieux j'ai mal partout... Avoua Clint.

\- Tu me permet? Demanda Pietro

\- De?

\- Décale-toi, dos à moi! Ordonna t-il. Clint le regarda stupéfait de cet ordre et méfiant aussi.

\- C'est un truc que m'a appris ma sœur, t'inquiète. Dit Pietro en souriant. Clint céda et se plia aux injonctions du plus jeune.

Pietro posa la main dans la nuque juste dessous la naissance des cheveux et commença à masser cette petite zone. Clint ressenti un frisson le parcourir puis ses muscles se détendre petit à petit au fur et à mesure que le jeune étendait son massage vers les épaules. Quand Pietro ne senti plus aucune résistance sous ses doigts il pu s'arrêter.

\- Hannn' pourquoi t'arrête?!

\- Faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, tu le sais bien... Et si je continu tu risque de vouloir dormir.. Tu veux pas rester là, hein? Sérieusement ... Je t'en ferais un autre plus tard si tu as encore mal.

Clint répondit par un petit sourire timide. Il avait appréciait ce massage et était étonné de voir que Pietro était aussi doué. Il ne serait pas aussi foufou et indiscipliné, il aurait pu être kiné dans une autre vie mais Strucker en avait décidé autrement pour les Maximoff et dans un sens ça arranger l'archer. Si Strucker n'avait pas fait ce qu'il a fait Clint n'auraient jamais connu les Maximoff et n'aurait pas eut le lien presque fraternel qu'il avait avec Wanda. Et de ce fait, avec son jumeau aussi.

Les deux garçons restèrent un moment à se détendre un peu à l'ombre et en se désaltérant puis Clint s'éclipsa pour aller voir le garagiste.

L'expression du visage du cinquantenaire grisonnant ne laisser rien qui vaille. En effet, le garage ne disposait pas de la pièce, comme l'avait prédit Clint, c'était bien un problème d'injecteur. Le garagiste tenta d'appeler des confrères, mais rien à y faire. Clint devra se résigner à reduire sa vitesse.

La voiture descendu du pont, ses roues touchant à nouveau le sol, Clint alla chercher le garnement.

\- Bon, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Lance la mauvaise. Dit Pietro, toujours affalé sur les pneus.

\- C'est un problème d'injecteur et... il n'a pas la pièce de rechange.

\- Et la bonne c'est qu'il nous prête une bagnole? Demanda Pietro en espérant que se soit ça.

\- Non c'est ... en fait il n'y a pas de bonne nouvelles. Il va falloir qu'on prenne les départementales, je peux pas rouler à plus de 90 km/h.

\- Merde... et ça va nous faire combien de temps en plus?

\- Je sais pas... je vais relancer le gps. On verra. Dit Clint en aidant son ami à se lever.

Assis dans la voiture, Clint relança le gps. "Génial ! Il nous restait 7h, maintenant on est à 12h! 5h de route en plus." Râla Clint.

\- 5h de plus à me supporter. Dit Pietro en riant.

\- Quel fausse bonne idée qu'on a eut à rejoindre les filles... Ronchonna Clint.

\- C'est ton idée. Pas la mienne. Se défendit le plus jeune.

\- C'est celle de Nath! Se défendit lui aussi, Clint.

\- Tu lui manques de trop... Lança Pietro en roulant des yeux.

\- Sûrement... tout comme tu manques à ta sœur. Répondit-il en démarrant.

\- Ma soeur et moi on est toujours unis même à distance. Informa Pietro.

\- Ça m'étonne qu'on a pas reçu de message, tiens! Dit Clint en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- À fond...

\- Elle doivent être trop occupées. Après Nath n'est pas du genre à envoyer des tas de SMS sauf quand elle a une lubie. Ajouta t-il en repensant à la veille.

\- Wanda non plus ! Moi si...

\- Merci je l'avais remarqué, T'es collé à ton tel h24. Lui reprochait presque Clint.

\- Ben ouais, mais je m'ennuie. Et je kiffe ce starkphone. Et tu remarquera que je l'ai presque pas sorti depuis qu'on est parti.

\- Tu fais des efforts de socialisation. Constata Clint.

\- Mais je suis sociable! S'offusqua le plus jeune.

\- Tu parles pas beaucoups. Dit seulement Clint puis se corrigea aussitôt. "Enfin si, t'as pas ta langue dans ta poche! Mais..."

\- Mais quoi? Demanda Pietro.

\- Tu parles jamais de toi. Lança Clint en regardant son interlocuteur.

\- Vous savez déjà tout de moi. Vous avez lu nos dossiers à moi et à Wanda. Dit Pietro en haussant les épaules.

\- Je parles des choses qui n'apparaissent pas dans un dossier! Genre... je sais pas moi... tes peurs, tes envies, tes idéologies par exemple... t'es réservé... Conclut le conducteur.

\- Tu me trouves réservé ?! Demanda Pietro en dévisageant Clint.

Clint regarda à nouveau le gamin et se reprit. "Pas exactement... Mais... j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à cacher tes faiblesses."

\- J'ai pas de faiblesse! Répondit soudainement Pietro en levant le menton.

\- Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais... tout le monde a des faiblesse Pietro. Dit aussitôt Clint. "Même les Avengers en ont. Livre-toi un peu aux autres. On va pas te juger!" Rassura le plus vieux. "Merde! j'aurais dû profiter de faire le plein chez le garagiste ! " Ajouta t-il en constatant sa jauge qui descendait bien vite.

Pietro s'approcha du téléphone et chercha la station service la plus proche. "Y'en a une dans 100 bornes à peu près. 1h20." Ajouta t-il.

Clint lui sourit et lui fit une tape sur la cuisse. "Vraiment Pietro, tu peux faire confiance aux Avengers."

Pietro regarda un instant la main de l'archer sur sa cuisse, le coeur battant à ce geste qui était pour Clint, anodin, puis répondit seulement. "Je vais essayer.."

Clint sourit et se concentra à nouveau sur la route.

Les lunettes sur les yeux, Pietro commencait à gesticuler.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Pietro? Demanda Clint sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre. Avoua t-il.

\- Ça fait à peine 1h30 qu'on a pris la route.

\- Je sais... j'ai chaud, j'ai faim, j'ai soif et en plus de ça, je dois pisser.

Clint ricana et se tourna vers la banquette arrière, puis regarda la route à nouveau. "J'ai bien une bouteille d'eau mais elle doit être chaude. Et il reste toujours les croissants..."

\- J'ai envie d'autre chose.

\- Et désolé de ne pas avoir la clim. On est plus qu'à 17km de la station essence, patience mon petit, patience.

\- Mouais. Dit Pietro qui s'éventa avec une enveloppe qui trainait dans le vide poche et dû patienter encore quelques minutes.

Pietro regardait les kilomètres défiler lentement sur le téléphone de Clint, puis vint le moment où Clint l'informa avoir vu un panneau qui indiquait que la station arrivait à grand pas. Un sourire vint sur les lèvres de Pietro en s'arrêtant devant la station essence.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, Bonjour, tout le monde, on commence une semaine avec un petit chapitre sympathique, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez et même un mp à **Scorpionne,** si l'envie vous prends. On vous fait de gros bisous.

 **chocobis6:** hello et merci pour ton comm. C'est une fic où j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et lire aussi car au fil du temps ma co-auteur à pris la main. J'essayerai de poster deux chapitre par semaine. Bisous.

 **Charliestone** : Hello, merci pour ton comm fera plaisir à ma-auteur. Ça fait plaisir de voir cet engouement.

Et oui il va s'en passer des choses. Et avec Pietro ça ne peut être que drôle. Quoi que Clint n'est pas en reste non plus. C'est un sacré bonhomme aussi. Super contente que ça te plaise. Bisous.

 **Val:** hello, ah ah, Pietro est naturel dès qu'il y a de la bouffe. Et je trouvais sympa d'incorporer des vraies acteurs. Surtout que Jérémy Renner je le trouverais trop bien avec Lizzie... Bref, je m'égare.

La route est longue mais agréable. Bisous et merci pour ton comm

 **Holybleu** : hello, merci pour ton comm. Contente que ça te plaise. bisous.

.

 **Road trip**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 03**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint descendit et fit le plein pendant que Pietro courut jusqu'à la porte du magasin, mais celle ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Il regarda à l'intérieur: personne. Mais où était ce fichu pompiste!

Il regarda autour et aperçut un distributeur automatique. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit de bonnes choses à l'intérieur et hésita un long moment avant d'opter déjà pour une bouteille d'eau. Puis regarda le reste de sa monnaie, il avait bien assez pour un kinder bueno. Il inserra les pièces, appuya sur la touche mais rien ne se passa. Il frappa sur la machine, mais rien à faire. Il appuya sur la touche remboursement mais les pièces ne retombèrent pas. Pietro s'énerva de suite et rua encore la machine de coups. "Rend moi ma putain de pièce! " Cria t-il énervé.

Il retourna vers les portes du magasins et tenta à nouveau de les ouvrir ou de les frapper.

Clint, qui avait assisté à la scène, fronça les yeux et vint de suite rejoindre le gosse. Il tenta de le résonner mais Pietro n'arrêta pas, il dû user de la force pour l'immobiliser en enveloppant son buste et ses bras dans les siens. " Pietro calme-toi..." Chuchota Clint.

\- Ma pièce... mon kinder... j'en ai marre putain... d'abord la voiture! Après les kilomètres en plus! Et maintenant je peux même pas avoir un pauvre Kinder! " Dit Pietro épuisé sûrement usé par ce voyage.

\- Viens, j'ai fais le plein, on va bien trouver une station service plus loin. " Ajouta Clint calmement voyant l'épuisement du sokovien.

\- Mais ma pièce?!" Dit encore Pietro en se laissant pourtant emmener vers la voiture.

\- Je t'en achèterai plein de kinder, t'inquiète pas. Dit Clint en frictionnant le bras de son ami.

Devant la voiture, Pietro leva les yeux vers Clint " je vais pisser." Marmonna t-il en tendant la bouteille d'eau quil avait réussi à avoir à Clint.

Clint entra dans la bagnole, puis attendit calmement Pietro, comprenant que cette scène dont il avait été témoins était juste une scène d'épuisement. Il comprenait qu'il était excédé de tout ça. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu manger un truc... se dit il.

Pietro revint la queue entre les jambes, gêné par son comportement d'enfant pourri gâté.

\- Allez ça va aller... Dit seulement Clint en démarrant.

\- Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Dit Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- T'es épuisé c'est tout... on est sur la route depuis 6h. On s'arrêtera à la prochaine station, promis. Dit Clint en lui souriant.

\- Et tu m'achètera des kinder bueno? Demanda Pietro souriant lui aussi à présent.

\- Mais oui... Dit Clint en roulant des yeux tout en ricanant.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure trente qu'ils avaient repris la route, et un album de offspring les aidait à supporter cette chaleur et le fait de rester assis surtout lorsque que Pietro Marmonna. "Rho... j'ai envie d'une glace."

\- Encore! Râla Clint.

\- Un cône glacé... Ou en bâtonnet... Ajouta le jeune.

\- Euh... je suis pas sûre... qu'on va trouver ça... et Faudra que tu patientes au moins 30 minutes, la prochaine station est à 40 km.

\- J'espère qu'on va en trouver... j'en ai trop envie... il me faut une glace! un truc à lécher, je sais pas moi, peu importe, que je m'occupe la bouche... T'as rien à me proposer toi? Demanda le gamin à un Clint médusé par la phrase de Pietro et à la fois troublé par le sourire coquin que Pietro affichait.

\- Euh... Dit-il en riant nerveusement au double sens de sa phrase. "Suce ton pouce sale gosse."

\- Trop petit... et surtout sans goût. "Répondit Pietro tout souriant, un doigt sur la lèvre inférieure. Clint regarda en deux fois sa position puis regarda à nouveau la route, perturbé parce qu'il venait de voir. "Tu me vannes, je te vanne... C'est bon c'était pour rire!" Dit Pietro pour se défendre tout en ayant un fou rire monumental. Clint, perturbé de s'être fait avoir lui balança.

\- Regarde dans le coffre. Il attendit un moment et sourit en voyant Pietro se retourner et chercher des yeux ne serait ce qu'un bonbon acidulé pour ajouter "y doit bien y avoir une tétine avec un peu de poussière et 2/3 trucs collés dessus pour le goût" Reprit Clint en se marrant.

Pietro grogna et s'assit à nouveau correctement "ok, 1 partout..."

Clint souriait en repensant au point qu'il avait gagné en balancant sa connerie. Il en était presque fiers d'avoir rabattu son quinquet. Pietro lui attendait patiemment cette fameuse station essence.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout souriant, excité par ce qu'il voyait. Un immense air de repos avec des restaurant, une librairie et même une petite supérette.

Les deux voyageurs se précipitèrent aux toilettes, se mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage puis ils se dirigèrent de suite vers le magasin.

Clint prit un panier puis commença à acheter de quoi manger au soir. Il chercha Pietro du regard pour lui demander son choix de sandwich mais celui ci était déjà parti vers les produits surgelés. Clint choisit un sandwich au poulet pour Pietro et s'en prit un aux jambon pour lui. Il acheta aussi des bouteilles d'eau, des gâteaux et rit en voyant un étal avec des barres chocolatées, pensant au kinder de Pietro qui n'était jamais descendu à la dernière station essence.

Clint fourra les kinder bueno de Pietro dans le panier puis se dirigea vers les viennoiseries. Il pouffa de rire en voyant le gamin la tête dans le congélateur retournant toutes les surgelés pour trouver la parfaite glace. Il gloussa lorsqu'il entendit trois filles comparer le physique du gamin à un dieu. Le seul dieu qu'il connaissait se dit Clint, étaient deux fois comme Pietro. Il se fit rire à penser çà, puis finit ses courses avant d'appeler Pietro, la tête toujours dans le bac congélateur.

\- Allez playboy, on y va! Lança t-il assez fort pour le sortir enfin de sa chasse au bâtonnet glacé.

Pietro leva brusquement la tête, un cône dans la main et se tourna vers Clint, surpris de ce surnom. Il regarda quelques filles qui chuchotaient maintenant à présent et sentit ses joues rougirent lentement. Il rejoignit Clint qui attrapa la glace choisit et la posa sur le comptoir.

\- Si Stark était là, il t'aurait dis que c'était lui le playboy. Est ce que je ressemble à Stark?! Demanda Pietro en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non! Dis Clint en riant. "Mais t'arrête pas de te pavaner devant les filles." Dit Clint en les désignant du regard.

\- Me pavaner? Mais non?! S'offusqua Pietro.

\- Calme toi Casanova... c'était pas méchant. Reprit Clint en riant encore.

\- Casanova maintenant ? Je vais finir par croire que tu craques complètement sur moi ! Lança Pietro en roulant des yeux.

Clint rit puis lui tendit son cône glacé. "Allez! Mange ta glace, ça te refroidira les ardeurs." Finit par dire Clint en riant à plein poumon, Pietro pouffa de rire le suivit jusqu'à la voiture.

Il est 19h30 à présent, ils auraient pu manger de suite leurs sandwichs mais Pietro et sa glace: S'étaient tout une histoire. Il déballa délicatement le papier et laissa apparaître un cône glacé à la vanille parsemé de noix de pecan. Le sokovien lécha doucement le tour de la glace se délectant à chaque coup de langue en gémissant. Clint riait intérieurement des gémissements du gamin. Ça lui faisait penser à ses propres gosses même si ce gamin ci avait 15 ans de plus que son aîné. Ce fut à la moitié de la glace que Pietro proposa à Clint de la partager.

\- T'en veux?

\- Euh... non... non merci.

\- T'aime pas les glaces?

\- Si mais non ça va ... je suis pas un gosse. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Allez une petite léchouille.

\- T'as fini avec tes sous entendu salace, sale gosse. Pouffa Clint en riant. Pietro le rejoingnit dans son fou rire puis lâcha.

\- Moi salace?! C'est toi qui a l'esprit mal placé! Dit Pietro qui fit rougir les joues de Clint qui se rendit compte que Pietro n'avait rien de si tordu et qu'il avait bien l'esprit mal tourné. Puis le plus jeune enchaîna. "Tu sais pas ce que tu rates... elle est trop bonne..." Dit celui ci en continuant à lécher sa glace.

Clint regarda son plan en détail, il faudrait pas qu'il rate une sortie lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le GPS s'était arrêté. Il constata avec regret qu'il n'avait plus de réseau. Pietro sortit son portable, il avait encore deux barres. Il fit une recherche pendant que Clint continuait à rouler en cherchant un panneau d'indication mais ils reconnaissaient aucun noms.

\- Ça doit pas être par là. Dit Pietro.

\- Ben, ouais mais je sais pas c'est par où. T'en es où sur ta recherche? Demanda Clint en jetant un oeil sur le téléphone de Pietro.

\- Il calcule. Dit seulement celui ci. "Mais va pas par là." Ajouta t-il en réalisant que la route se rétrécissait.

\- Tu veux que j'aille où? Demanda Clint en continuant à rouler devant lui sur une route qui était maintenant presque plus bitumé.

\- Mais fais demi tour! Râla Pietro.

\- Mais je peux pas! Répondit Clint en haussant le ton.

\- Fais demi tour! Sinon on va se paumer! J'ai presque plus de réseau! Mais tourne là ! Cria Pietro encore.

Clint soupira et tourna sur un chemin en terre pour faire demi tour mais sa roue arrière s'embourba. Il tourna doucement la tête puis se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Pietro quant à lui se tassa au fond de son siège, réalisant que c'était de sa faute qu'ils en étaient arrivés là.

Clint souffla doucement pour ne pas l'égorger puis Pietro tenta de se faire pardonner, il le regarda terrorisé par ce regard de tueur que lui lancait Clint puis détacha sa ceinture.

\- Je... je vais pousser!

Clint souffla encore et descendit de la bagnole pour constater la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

\- Ben accélére. Dit Pietro en poussant la bagnole. Clint laissa le gamin s'épuiser puis lacha tout de même en croisant les bras.

\- Je suis en deuxième Pietro. Ça sert à rien de pousser. Ça sera pire. Dit Clint en s'asseyant sur le bord de la route. Clint tapa le sol et appela le jeune à s'asseoir à ses côtés. " Réfléchissons calmement... ça sert à rien de s'énerver."

\- T'es déjà énervé. Constata le plus jeune

\- Rajoute s'en! Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura Pietro mal à l'aise.

\- C'est pas de ta faute si on est perdu... Murmura Clint.

\- Quoi on est perdu? Dit aussitôt Pietro en relevant la tête de stupeur.

Clint tourna la tête vers lui puis reprit... "T'as encore du réseau?"

\- J'en sais rien... Murmura Pietro désespéré.

Il faut déjà qu'on trouve une solution pour ça. Dit Clint en désignant la route dans un trou de boue.

Les deux garçons restèrent là, sur le bord de la route en réfléchissant à une solution puis Clint se leva.

\- Viens avec moi! On va aller chercher des branches.

\- Des branches... Dit Pietro surpris.

\- Ouais, je vais faire une marche arrière pendant que tu pousseras. On mets des branches dans le trou et le tour est joué.

\- Putain qu'est ce que t'es intelligent. Dit Pietro suivant le conducteur.

\- Wow un compliment. Dit Clint calmement en commençant à ramasser des branches. Pietro sourit seulement et aida le plus vieux à ramasser les branches puis les amenèrent près de la voiture.

Pietro Commença à pousser pendant que clint fit une marche arrière. Le gamin épuisé, fini par arrêter. Clint sortit le bagnole. "Tu sais conduire? "

\- J'ai pas le permis. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Mais tu sais faire rouler une bagnole! Je vais pousser. Je te fais confiance. Finit il par dire avant de placer ses mains sur le capot.

Clint poussa la bagnole et ils finirent par arriver à faire reculer un peu la voiture pour pouvoir glisser quelques branches dans le trou.

Les branches mises, Clint se mit au volant et Pietro prêt à pousser. Les deux compères prièrent pour qu'ils arrivent à se dégager de cette situation. Un dernière effort et la voiture passa enfin ce maudit trou. Pietro grimpa le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon, allez copilote, dis mo oùi je vais. Lâcha Clint calmement.

\- Prends là, à gauche. Murmura Pietro

Après quelques kilomètres, le duo fut enfin sur le bon chemin. Dans l'habitacle s'était le calme plat. Clint n'osait plus rien dire et s'en voulait d'avoir accusé le gamin , alors que ce n'était inexorablement pas de sa faute s'il s'étaient perdus et c'était d'ailleurs grâce au téléphone de Pietro qu'ils avaient réussis à retrouver leur route. Pietro quant à lui, se repprochait d'avoir poussé Clint à prendre ce chemin où ils s'étaient embourbés. Ce fut après une heure à rouler que Clint coupa se silence pesant.

\- Bon ... on va peut-être s'arrêter pour manger non? Hein, qu'est ce que t'en dis... ça va nous faire du bien je crois... Dit Clint calmement après toute cette tension. Pietro sourit seulement en guise de réponse. "Ok, ça veut dire oui donc." Clint regarda plus en détail la carte sur le téléphone de Pietro. "Bon on va se trouver un coin tranquille. "

Sur le bord de la route, quelques kilomètre plus loin, Clint et Pietro descendirent pour se dégourdir les jambes avant de commencer leur repas. Il était 21h30 et la nuit commençait à s'adoucir. Après quelques flexion les deux hommes rentrèrent à nouveau dans la voiture et commencèrent à manger leur sandwich acheté en même temps que la fameuse glace de Pietro. Ils mangeaient tout les deux, en silence, le moteur coupé et le silence de la nuit les apaisait. Pietro sortit ses kinder bueno et en donna un paquet à Clint.

\- Oh! tu m'en offre un ? Glouton comme tu es, J'aurais cru que tu aurais tout mangé.

\- Je peux toujours le reprendre. Grogna Pietro. "Et puis bon, c'est toi qui les a acheté. Ils sont à toi."

Clint secoua la tête en souriant et attrapa le chocolat. Ils firent qu'une bouchée de leur kinder puis Clint ferma les yeux un instant. Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux et sentit que la route allait être longue. "La digestion se fait difficile... je suis naze... "

\- Pareil. Dit Pietro.

Clint se redressa et regarda son gps. "Bon... il nous reste 7h de route... on fait quoi? On tente de les faire où on se repose un peu ?"

\- C'est toi qui voit, moi je conduis pas...

\- J'ai bien envie de tenter... mais...

\- Mais? Dit Pietro en attendant la suite.

\- Je suis naze... c'est la digestion ca! C'est comme la sieste du dimanche après midi..

\- Après, je peux conduire si tu veux.

\- Hein?! T'as même pas le permis!

\- Mais je sais conduire, tu l'as bien vu. Se défendit Pietro.

\- Je sais ouais, mais non... je voudrais pas qui nous arrive un truc... bon allez, on va tenter... Dit Clint en se redressant.

\- Ben, si t'es mort, repose toi! on est pas a quelques heures près!

\- Ouais t'as raison. Dit Clint. Je dois avoir une couverture dans le coffre. Dit-il en ouvrant la portière.

Pietro sentit un vent frais s'engouffrer dans la voiture puis vit Clint aller vers le coffre et revenir en courant avec une couverture.

\- Bon par contre, le souci c'est que si on dort dans la bagnole, on va se peler quand le moteur sera froid.

\- Ben t'as ta couverture! Lança Pietro.

\- On va se battre, j'en ai qu'une... Ah ben, je sais... sors de la bagnole! je vais allumer un feu.

Pietro leva les sourcils mais sortit tout même de l'habitacle. Il sortit une veste, la passa sur ses épaules puis rejoignit Clint qui commençait à ramasser du bois.

\- On en aura ramassé du bois aujourd'hui ! Dit Clint en riant.

\- Je préfère qu'on ne parle plus de cet episode. Je m'en veux déjà bien assez. Dit Pietro tristement en ramenant du bois près du tas de Clint.

\- T'en vouloir de quoi? Demanda Clint en positionnant des brindilles.

\- C'est à cause de moi si on s'est embourbé. Avoua le plus jeune

\- Et moi de s'être perdu. Confia à son tour Clint en levant les yeux sur son compagnon de route. "T'as raison, ne parlons plus de ca. Tiens... tu peux regarder dans le vide poche ? Il doit y avoir des allumettes."

\- Ouais. dit Pietro souriant maintenant.

Il fouilla le vide poche, et y trouva plein de chose. Un gratte vitre, une factures d'électricité, un set de corde pour arc anglais, un vieu bonbon et un chiffon mais pas d'allumette. Il s'installa à la place du conducteur puis se pencha pour regarder dans la boîte à gant. Il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans la vie de l'agent mais fut troublé d'y trouver un glock déchargé certes mais un flingue tout de même. Une carte agent du shield, des lunettes de femmes puis il sortit un papier plié en deux qui semblerait être une photo. Il découvrit une femme avec de long cheveux châtain, un petit garçon, brun et une petite fille avec de jolies nattes. Il sourit face à cette image, un bruit de portière le fit sursauter.

\- Bah alors! je t'ai dis le vide poche.

\- J'ai... je.. Bafouilla t-il en levant les yeux vers Clint.

\- C'est Laura, Cooper et Lila. C'est une vieille photo. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de Nathaniel. Dit Clint souriant à la vue de ses enfants.

\- Ils sont mignon. Dit le jeune en souriant face à la photo.

\- Ce sont mes enfants. Dit Clint en faisant un clin d'oeil puis en attrapant la photo et la replaça dans la boîte a gant. Pietro sourit et se redressa puis Clint lui montra la boîte d'allumette sortit du vide poche côté passager.

Pietro sortit de la voiture suivant l'archer jusqu'au tas de bois. "Je croyais que c'était côté conducteur." Dit Pietro pour se defendre d'avoir fouiller la bagnole.

\- La boîte à gant est du côté passager. Dit seulement Clint en craquant l'allumette. Tandis que Pietro alla se soulager dans la forêt.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde. Un nouveau chapitre! Je tiens à vous signaler que c'est ma co-auteur qui a écrit seul tout chapitre ci. J'ai quelques fois donné mon avis, mais 99% du travail est de **Scorpionne.** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout comme il m'a plu.

.

 **Chocobi6** : Hello, l'idée m'est venu car il nous ait arrivé des mésaventures aussi. (pas aussi poussé biensure) et j'adore les sous entendu moi aussi, c'est trop marrant je trouve. Je te fais de gros bisous. Et merci pour ton comm

.

 **Val:** salut, on a essayé d'écrire des phrases comme ça juste pour rigoler et pour qu'on puisse voir la réaction de Clint face à ça. Et pour les vacances des filles c'est quasiment ça. Bisous à toi et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Holybleu:** Hello, merci pour ton comm. Oui c'est long mais comme on dit. Au plus c'est long , au plus c'est bon XD. Bisous.

.

 **Road trip**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 04**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint parvint à allumer le feu et se laissa tomber assis devant celui-ci. Il ferma les yeux et après un long soupir, s'étira douloureusement ce qui fit craquer assez bruyamment son dos et son cou avant de se repositionner en tailleur, prêt à affronter la nuit. Il savait déjà que le sol dur lui rendrait le sommeil difficile.

Il tentait maintenant de se détendre absorbé par le bruit significatif de la nature à la nuit tombée quand il sursauta, surpris par le contact des mains chaudes qui venaient de se poser sur sa nuque.

\- Ne t'effraie pas, ce n'est que moi..

\- J'ai pas eu peur, je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout.

\- Je vois que tu souffre, je vais juste reprendre ce que j'ai commencé cette aprem.

\- Ne te sent pas obligé, tu dois être claqué aussi, allez, viens t'assoir..

\- Chut ! Détend toi et laisse moi faire mon travail.

Clint sourit à cette phrase et relâcha ses épaules. Tout compte fait, le gamin était doué et un petit massage lui ferai le plus grand bien avant de dormir.

Pietro, de son côté, remerciait intérieurement sa soeur qui lui avait appris l'art et la manière de maîtriser les énergies du corps par le biais de quelques manipulations. À la station, il n'avait pas pu exercer tout son savoir mais là, ils étaient au calme, personne pour les déranger.

Il pouvait alors se concentrer et débuter la séance mais il fut vite interrompit par un Clint désireux de profiter pleinement de ce moment. Ce dernier s'avança bien plus près du feu afin de ne pas prendre froid puis retira sa tête de son pull, libérant son dos. Les manches toujours enfilées, il serra le vêtement contre son torse.

\- C'est bon je suis prêt!

Pietro eut un moment de flottement. Son coeur tambourinait sa poitrine. Il n'y avait maintenant plus aucun obstacle entre leurs peaux. Il prit une grande respiration, positionna la couverture pliée derrière Clint et s'y agenouilla.

Il ferma les yeux comme le lui avait conseillé sa soeur pour mieux ressentir les énergies et entreprit délicatement le massage.

Pietro commença d'abord par poser les paumes de ses mains de chaque côté de la nuque de Clint et les glissa le long de son dos pour remonter et finir le long de ses biceps. Répétant plusieurs fois le mouvement en exerçant une pression assez importante il savait où s'attarder quand il entendait Clint retenir sa respiration puis expirer lentement quand la douleur des contractures disparaissaient. Par des mouvements bien calculés, il n'eut pas eu trop de mal à décontracter ses épaules. À chaque passage sur cette partie, il percevait de moins en moins de tension dans les muscles, il pouvait maintenant passer à la prochaine étape.

Clint se sentait partir, déjà à cause de la fatigue cumulée durant le voyage et par les bienfaits que lui procurait le massage. Peu à peu il vacillait d'abord vers l'avant, retenu par Pietro qui souriait en voyant les effets qu'il provoquait puis il se laissa s'avachir vers l'arrière, s'affalant à moitié contre le torse de son masseur.

Pietro le laissa faire malgré qu'un peu surpris de la non retenue de Clint mais poursuivi tout de même son travail tentant d'emmener ce dernier jusqu'à un endormissement paisible.

N'ayant accès désormais qu'à la partie supérieure de ses épaules et sa nuque, il se concentra sur ces zones. De ses pouces il remonta vers ses cheveux, positionnant ses doigts de chaque côté de son cou et commençait à décrire des petits cercles.

Voyant que Clint s'endormait de plus en plus les cercles se faisaient de moins en moins rapides et de moins en moins appuyés. Pietro faisait parcourir ses mains délicatement et maintenant ses gestes étaient comme des caresses allant de la naissance des cheveux de l'archer aux long de ses bras. Parfois il remontait doucement le contour de sa mâchoire ou perdait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Leur odeur et leur douceur était comparables à ce qu'il s'était imaginé quand ça lui arrivait de penser à lui dans ce genre de situation.

Il voulait imprimer dans sa mémoire ce spectacle ayant Clint tout contre lui abandonné sous ses doigts et quand il fermait les yeux c'était la sensation de cette peau contre la sienne qu'il ne voudrait oublier pour rien au monde.

C'est un soupir, presque un gémissement de bien-être sorti de la bouche de Clint qui somnolait plus qu'il ne dormait vraiment qui le fit revenir sur terre et il se rendit compte de ce qu il était en train de faire. Ses bras étaient passés au dessus de ses épaules et ses mains avaient fini leur chemin sur son torse. Il était resté ainsi quelques secondes profitant de cet instant qui ne se reproduirait peut être jamais puis stoppa ce petit jeu.

Un sourire plein de tendresse sur les lèvres il murmura " Il est temps d'aller dormir" aussi bien pour Clint qui s'écroulait de plus en plus mais également pour lui-même qui décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de s'infliger cette douce torture qu'était d'avoir la personne qu'on appréciait tant dans les bras sans avoir le droit d'en profiter pleinement.

Pietro se décala pour se placer presque face à Clint tout en maintenant son dos pour que celui-ci ne s'écrase pas au sol. Il l'accompagna délicatement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé, pris soin de bien le recouvrir avec la couverture puis chercha autour de lui. Un de ses pulls plié en quatre fera l'affaire. L'oreiller de fortune en main il se pencha au dessus de Clint, lui souleva la tête sans le réveiller et y glissa l'objet.

Ce moment si particulier prenait fin et Pietro, une main au sol, surplombant toujours Clint, son visage au dessus de celui de l'archer s'était figé comme il aurait voulu figer cet instant.

De sa main libre il releva un peu plus la couverture et d'une voix basse souhaita une bonne nuit.

Clint entrouvrit alors les yeux, fixa son regard, attrapa la main qui tenait la couverture et dans un souffle lui répondit bonne nuit. Il relâcha la main et se rendormi aussitôt.

Pietro qui s'était pétrifié à quelques centimètres des lèvres qu'il convoitait tant sentait son coeur qui cherchait à se dérober. Il se retira et s'assit bêtement près du feu un peu confus. Les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu il venait de se passer. Alors que cela devait être un moment de détente pour Clint, cela a vite pris une connotation très, trop sensuelle pour Pietro. Et cet instant où le temps s'était stoppé, où l'envie d'un baiser l'avait frappé de plein fouet ne faisait que le hanter alors que son regard vide se portait sans grand intérêt sur les flammes qui dansaient devant lui.

Il resta ainsi, immobile, encore quelques heures alors que ses pensées se livraient une bataille acharnée sous sa chevelure argentée. Puis il se calma tout doucement laissant place à une fatigue grandissante qui l'acheva pour le laisser là , gisant près du feu, recroquevillé par le froid pendant que les premières lueurs du jour faisaient leur apparition.

Quand les rayons de soleils furent de plus en plus insistants, Clint ronchonna d'être réveillé si tôt alors qu'il dormait si bien, se mit à sourire quand les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface puis il se souvint que ce jour était particulier.

Tout à coup l'énergie le gagna et il se leva d'un bon, déjà pour savoir où se trouvait Pietro quand il s'aperçut que lui seul avait profité de la couverture. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il le vit, grelottant, roulé en boule à même le sol, près d'un feu mourant.

\- Pietro?

Aucune réponse. L'archer en conclu qu'il avait du tomber de fatigue bien tard pour arriver à dormir dans ces conditions. D'ailleurs lui ne se souvenait plus trop à quelle heure il s'était endormi. En recouvrant Pietro de la couverture encore chaude il réfléchissait à la fin de cette journée et ne savait pas trop comment il s'était retrouvé si bien emmitouflé. Le gamin avait pris soin de lui toute la soirée, c'était évident. Il fut touché de cette pensée et s'activa deux fois plus pour raviver le feu et lui rendre la pareille. Avant d'aller chercher du petit bois il rajouta même sa veste en guise de deuxième couverture s'apitoyant sur le jeune qui frissonnait encore.

Voilà. Le feu était reparti de plus belle et il voyait enfin Pietro se décrisper sous la couverture. Dans son sommeil le jeune eut même un geste qui fit sourire Clint, reconnaissant sûrement l'odeur de l'archer sur sa veste, il saisit celle-ci dans les bras tel un doudou et y enfouit le visage. Qu'il était agréable quand il dormait.. En fait il avait réussi à prouver également que quand il n'était pas branché sur du 220 volts il était quelqu'un de très appréciable.

Puis Clint se rappela: journée spéciale!

Comme ils ne devaient pas passer cette journée ici il faudrait qu'il se débrouille avec les moyens du bord. Il retourna à la voiture et mis tout sans dessus-dessous pour trouver quelque chose digne de l'événement.

De son côté, Pietro, dérangé par tout ce remue-ménage, ouvrait doucement les yeux. En émergeant il prit un moment pour se rappeler pourquoi il n'était pas dans son lit et qu'il avait mal partout puis quelle était cette chose qu'il serrait si fort contre lui.. Tien tien.. La veste de Hawkeye.. Bizarre, mais pourquoi pas.. D'ailleurs il était passé où celui-ci?

Comme il était encore trop tôt à son goût pour réfléchir à tout ça, il se hissa difficilement sur ses deux jambes, fit quelques étirements en baillant bruyamment puis enfila la veste pour laquelle il avait décrété qu'elle serait mieux sur ses épaules pour le moment.

D'un pas lent et lourd il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait l'agitation qui l'avait sortie des bras de Morphée.

Il arriva dans le dos de Clint.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Attends une seconde.

Voilà presque un ordre donné sans s'être retourné, cachant de son corps ce qu il préparait.

\- Bon anniversaire!

Clint, visiblement ravi de sa trouvaille, tendait fièrement devant lui un muffins et une briquette de lait chocolaté rescapés de la veille. Il avait agrémenté le gâteau d'une allumette à peine craquée en guise de bougie.

\- Dépêches-toi de faire un voeu gamin et souffle!

Pietro n'eut pas le temps de trop réfléchir comme la flamme consumait rapidement le petit morceau de bois et il s'exécuta le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et bien... Merci! Mais comment tu le sais?

\- Et bien j'ai infiltré le Shield, piraté quelques ordis, piqué la clé de la salle des archives, passé plusieurs jours et nuits à tout fouiller pour enfin trouver ta date de naissance.

Clint avait décrit cette scène avec tant de désinvolture que Pietro n'en revenait pas.

\- T'es... T'es sérieux?

Il éclata de rire.

\- Non, c'est Nath et ta soeur qui m'ont mis au jus.

Pietro soupira mais se mis à rire aussi à la blague, étonné de découvrir une nouvelle facette agréable de la personnalité de l'archer.

\- T'as fais un voeu au moins?

\- Clint, j'ai plus cinq ans et je ne suis absolument pas superstitieux.

\- Bah, c'est comme ça, juste pour se marrer..

Pietro prit un instant pour réfléchir.

\- J'ai trouvé! Je fais le voeu de...

\- Stop! Tu ne dois pas le dire sinon il ne se réalisera pas.

\- Je t'ai dis que je ne croyais pas à tout ça. Puis il faut que tu saches pour que tu puisse t'y préparer.

Clint monta un sourcil.

\- Tu fais peur gamin.. Je m'attend à tout..

\- C'est rien de méchant, plus une promesse qu'un voeu.

Pietro se prépara comme si il s'agissait d'une déclaration solennelle.

\- Je fais le voeu de te rendre la pareil à ton anniversaire!

Clint pouffa.

\- Un muffin et une brique de lait?! C'est tout ce que je mérite?!

\- Mais c'est pas de ça que je parle, c'est le tout, le voyage, les bons moments.

Clint ne répondit pas de suite et redevint sérieux ce qui donna à Pietro le sentiment d'avoir été un peu trop enthousiaste. Il se reprit aussitôt.

\- ... Enfin... Si tu en a envie.

Clint se rapprocha de lui et lui serra la main comme pour conclure un marché.

\- Bien-sure gamin, ça me ferait plaisir. Bon j'ai encore une petite chose pour toi, à moins que tu veuilles attendre qu'on soit avec les filles.

\- Ah ben maintenant je veux savoir! C'est quoi?

\- Tiens. C'est pas grand chose..

Clint lui tendit une petite boîte emballée simplement mais avec classe. Le papier ne résista pas plus d'une ou deux secondes et Pietro eu un regard émerveillé en découvrant le présent.

\- Elle est superbe!

Le jeune s'empressa d'enfiler une jolie montre à son poignet et tendait le bras pour admirer comme elle lui allait si bien.

Le sombre bleu du cuir teinté du bracelet faisait ressortir le cadran en argent et l'intérieur couleur saphir.

\- C'est vrai elle te plaît?

\- Bien-sûr! Je la quitte plus!

\- Va falloir.. Ta soeur aura la même en rouge donc je ne veux pas qu'elle la voit avant d'avoir la sienne.

\- Oh! J'adore l'idée. Merci Clint.

Pietro serra Clint dans ses bras pour le remercier. Ce dernier fut étonné de ce geste, ne s'y attendant pas mais fini par lui rendre son accolade.

Le feu éteint, les affaires rangées et l'objet remis dans son écrin, ils allaient enfin pouvoir reprendre leur route.

\- Je peux récupérer ma veste gamin?

\- Non.

Le ton sérieux de Pietro laissa Clint perplexe puis il décida de le taquiner un peu.

\- Tu peux me la rendre, tu ne sera jamais aussi beau que moi dedans.

Le jeune, qui commençait à s'habituer à ses plaisanteries, renchéri.

\- Déjà JE suis très beau même que moi j'ai pas besoin de veste pour ça, et si t'as froid , mets ça.

Clint attrapa la veste de jogging qu'il lui lança et s'empressa de la revêtir. Une fois le zip remonté avec difficulté il écarta les bras pour offrir une meilleur vue sur l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Tu peux pas me faire ça! Regarde! Je suis tout boudiné!

Pietro en pleurait presque tellement l'archer était ridiculement drôle. Puis il se repris et tenta le chantage affectif

\- Allez laisse-moi la encore un peu, je l'aime bien.. Et puis c'est mon anniversaire, non?

Comment dire non à des yeux de chien battu. Clint rouvrit la veste de jogging, en remonta les manches essayant de paraître moins grotesque et fini par prendre le volant.

d'un oeil, amusé du comportement de Pietro.

\- Elle va pas s'envoler!

Le jeune fut sorti de ses songes un peu embarrassé d'avoir été surpris à contempler son cadeau depuis qu'ils étaient repartis.

\- Euh.. C'est que je l'adore.

Il referma la boîte et la rangea dans son sac.

\- Et bien je suis content d'être bien tombé. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi prendre. On se connaît pas beaucoup gamin, c'est dommage.

Pietro ne su quoi répondre à cette réflexion puis tenta de s'expliquer, baissant la tête, les joues rosies par l'aveu qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- C'est pas l'objet en lui-même mais ce qu'il représente. Tu sais que c'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais passé! Et je sais que c'est que le début car ce soir je le fêterais avec ma soeur. Et à chaque fois je regarderais cette montre, je repenserais à tout ces moments.

Clint sourit tout en regardant la route, touché par ces paroles car ce qui semblait ne pas être grand chose pour lui représentait tellement pour Pietro. Il pensa que le jeune n'avait pas du être beaucoup gâté auparavant. Jamais il se doutait que c'était peut être sa simple présence qui rendait ce moment si merveilleux.

Chacun reparti dans ses propres pensées ce qui rendit le silence un peu gênant.

Ce qui fut encore plus gênant c'est quand le ventre de Pietro exprima son mécontentement d'être vide et quand le bruit qui s'en échappa rompit ce silence en couvrant presque le ronronnement du moteur.

\- Ah oui j'oubliais.. Il faut te nourrir toutes les deux heures..

Clint riait alors que Pietro, les mains sur son abdomen, tentait d'atténuer les gargouillis qui étaient tout sauf élégants.

L'archer tapota le ventre affamé et se pencha un peu comme pour montrer qu'il adressait directement à lui.

\- Je te promets que dès qu'on trouve un endroit où il y a de la nourriture, on s'arrête.

\- C'est pas drôle Clint, il est presque 9 heure, j'ai la dalle!

Clint réalisa que Pietro n'avait pas été aussi impatient et colérique que la veille et que si son estomac ne l'avait pas trahit, il souffrirait encore sans se plaindre. Pour récompenser cet effort, il appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur et ils arrivèrent assez rapidement devant un immense bâtiment perdu en pleine campagne.

\- On peut pas s'arrêter là!

\- Et pourquoi pas?

\- Tu nous as vu? Et ça doit coûter un bras là dedans!

\- Bah dis-toi c'est pour ton anniversaire et pour le reste, laisse-moi faire.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde, le road trip est là. Ce chapitre ci a été entièrement écrit par _**Scorpionne.**_ J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plus. On vous fais de gros bisous et merci pour vos comms. Aline et Scorpionne.

.

 **Chocobi6** : hell et merci pour ton comm. Oui quand elle m'a écrit ce passage du massage, je lui ai laissé la main sans hesiter. On s'y croirait... Elle a beaucoup de talents. Merci à toi pour ton comms. Et merci pour Scorpionne qui n'a pas beaucoup de lectrice et pourtant, elle écrit parfaitement bien. Bisous.

 **Val:** hello, oui le massage était super sensuel, tu comprends à présent pourquoi j'ai laisser ma co-auteur prendre la main, elle écrit et retransmet magnifiquement les ressentit et les mots. Le voyage n'est pas encore fini, il reste encore un bout de chemin. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

 **Holybleu:** salut, Pietro est un amour avec Clint c'est sure. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

 **Road trip**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 05**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Il stationna la voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande bâtisse d'un blanc immaculé. Près de la porte de l'accueil, un panneau noir aux lettres dorées annonçait " Hôtel-Restaurant 4* / Golf ". C'est tout ce que Pietro pu lire car Clint s'empressa de cacher de sa main les tarifs des chambres sachant que le jeune aurait fait vite demi-tour si il les avait vu.

\- Cliiint!...

\- Allez avance! Je croyais que tu avais faim.

Une fois l'entrée passée ils furent immédiatement accueillis par un maitre d'hôtel d'environ 35 ans, en costume impeccable, cheveux très courts, petite moustache fine et bien trop de manières.

Il les regarda d'un air dédaigneux jusqu'à ce que Clint, qui suivait Pietro joua un petit jeu souvent pratiqué dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- Bonjour, pouvez-vous m'indiquer la salle des petits déjeuner s'il vous plaît?

Et faisant semblant de réfléchir, il se grattait la tête avec l'American Express noire que lui avait confié Stark "au cas où il déciderait de prendre du bon temps pendant son repos".

Le visage de l'employé changea radicalement pour un sourire hypocrite certes, mais ils allaient pouvoir manger.

Il les invita à le suivre dans une grande pièce luxueuse où leur état pitoyable causé par une nuit dehors jurait au possible avec la décoration. De plus qu'ils étaient seuls vu l'heure tardive, on ne voyait qu'eux.

\- Je vous apporte la carte du petit-déjeuner.

Pietro fit les grand yeux et se pencha au dessus de la table pour chuchoter.

\- Ils ont une carte pour le petit-déjeuner?

\- Tu croyais quoi? Un buffet à volonté? Tu t'es cru dans un motel?

Clint s'amusait de son embarras et savait que c'était des souvenirs supplémentaires qu'il lui offrait.

L'homme revint et donna une carte à Pietro puis s'adressa à Clint en lui donnant la sienne.

\- Je vous envoie un serveur dans un instant, quand Monsieur et son... ami auront choisi.

\- Bien, merci.

L'homme s'effaça en multiples courbettes et faux-sourires.

Pietro avait déjà le nez dans les énoncés des plats et n'entendit pas vraiment le sous-entendu qui avait fait rire Clint.

\- Alors, mon... ami, t'as choisi?

\- Et bien pas trop, en plus il n'y a même pas de prix là dedans, comment on sait combien ça coûte?

\- T'es sérieux? Il t'as donné une carte sans prix?

Clint fut prit d'un fou rire alors que Pietro le regardait bêtement sans savoir pourquoi mais ayant un doute qu'il en était la cause.

\- Tu peux peut-être m'expliquer?

\- Et bien il t'a prit pour... Comment formuler pour être délicat?... Pour mon amoureux à qui j'offre des petits déj hors de prix dans des palaces.

Clint avait eu du mal à terminer sa phrase tans la tête de Pietro se décomposait au fur et à mesure mais se reprit bien vite quand celui-ci se leva d'un bon près à aller expliquer sa façon de penser à ce malotru. Il lui prit gentiment le poignet et l'invita à se rassoir.

\- Reste là, c'est pas bien méchant.

\- Mais Clint, un gigolo!

\- C'est rien, et ça prouve juste qu'il pense que tu as bon goût!

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil pour appuyer sa pointe d'humour et réussi à le détendre.

\- Arrête! Il pense que TOI tu as bon goût, c'est toi le papy richard qui m'a choisi dans ces cas là, non?

\- C'est vrai. Donc t'es décidé de ce que tu voulais manger mon "chéri", voilà le serveur.

Le garçon de salle salua les deux hommes le plus respectueusement du monde et prit leur commande.

Clint fut abasourdi par la quantité de nourriture annoncé par le jeune et encore plus par la taille des plats gastronomiques qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver à table. Pancakes, pain perdu agrémenté de fruits caramélisés, viennoiseries, bacon, oeuf à la coque et un grand bol de chocolat chaud, le meilleur qu'il ait jamais bu.

\- Tu vas manger tout ca?

Il tenta de répondre mais comme il avait déjà la bouche pleine il ne fit que hocher vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas, les joues gonflées par la nourriture et par un grand sourire de satisfaction.

Clint fini bien évidemment le premier et ne pouvait détacher le regard du sokovien tellement il était ébahi de sa capacité à engloutir. Il le dévisageait mais avec une certaine tendresse, il remerciait même intérieurement la voiture d'être tombée en panne et lui avoir permis de découvrir la personnalité si particulière de ce jeune qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas pris la peine d'essayer de connaître si cette occasion ne s'était pas présentée.

Au bout d'un moment Pietro fut un peu gêné de tant d'attention, il craignait également de peut-être rougir d'être regardé ainsi par Clint.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien, manges. Ça fait juste plaisir à voir que tu te régales.

\- Ah ça oui! C'est trop bon! Encore merci Clint pour tout ça.

\- Tu remercieras Stark, c'est lui qui finance le trou noir qui te sert d'estomac.

Les plats à peine terminés le serveur réapparut comme par magie.

\- Souhaitez-vous autre chose?

\- Je pense que ca devrait aller, Pietro?

\- Non merci, j'ai fini.

Et ce fut au Maitre d'hôtel de venir leur témoigner toute sa sympathie purement commerciale ayant peur de voir filer si vite des clients si fortunés.

\- Est-ce que tout s'est passé à votre convenance Monsieur?

\- Oui merci.

Pietro commençait à prendre mal le fait que ce goujat dissimulé sous ses grands airs et ses petits rires coincés ne s'adresse qu'à Clint et que le seul moment où il daigna lui porter un peu d'attention c'est quand il leur fit la pire des insinuations.

\- Ces messieurs souhaiteraient-ils une chambre... pour.. digérer?

Son regard portait tellement de connotations qu'avec un clin d'oeil en plus ca n'en aurait pas été moins vulgaire. On aurait cru qu'il voulait passer le message à Clint disant " je sais ce que vous faites, je fais parti du même monde". Par contre au grand étonnement du jeune, Clint avait l'air de trouver ca drôle et rentrait presque dans le jeu pendant qu'il réglait la note.

\- Non, mon.. ami et moi-même allons reprendre la route. Nous nous somme déjà trop arrêtés pour digérer et avons cumulé vraiment beaucoup de retard.

L'employé eu un rire précieux en réponse alors que Pietro regardait fixement Clint, les yeux écarquillés, un peu consterné.

L'archer rangeait la carte quand il ne pu retenir une dernière boutade profitant que Pietro se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

Il se pencha vers le Maitre d'hôtel et fit mine de chuchoter.

\- Il faut que je vous avoue, en fait c'est lui qui m'entretient.

\- CLIIIIINT! Arrête et viens!

Sans se retourner sur le jeune qui avait tout entendu et hurler son nom qui résonna dans tout le vestibule, il continua.

\- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Mais bon, je ne peux pas lui dire non.. J'arrive mon coeur!

Puis termina sur le clin d'oeil qui manquait un peu plus tôt et s'en alla rejoindre Pietro qui levait les yeux au ciel, le prit par la taille et l'emmena à la voiture pendant que l'hôtelier se fondait en milles excuses, bafouilles et autres au revoir.

Une fois sur la route, et comme à chaque fois qu'ils roulaient, le silence s'installa à nouveau.

Pietro, le bras sur son ventre, tenait l'endroit où la main de Clint l'avait agrippé juste avant comme pour faire que la sensation qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment ne s'efface pas. Son visage était fermé à cause des multitudes de pensées qui s'agitaient à chaque fois que lui était calme mais Clint s'inquiéta d'un possible autre problème.

\- T'as mal au ventre?

\- Non pourquoi?

Il tourna un instant le regard vers le bras du jeune qui comprit la raison de la question et qui fut gêné que son geste fut remarqué. Tout en cachant honteusement ses mains sous ses cuisses il réitéra.

\- Non non j'ai pas mal au ventre, c'est rien.

\- T'es sûr? T'as l'air bizarre depuis qu'on est parti.

\- Non ça va..

Il changea de sujet pour que Clint n'insiste pas.

\- Tu as vu la tête du mec quand il nous a vu débarquer? J'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire une attaque.

\- En même temps comprend le, tu as vu notre style? Toi avec ma veste trop large et moi en jogging bien trop court, sans compter que la nuit passée dans l'herbe ne nous met pas en valeur.

\- C'est vrai qu'il faut que je te rende ta veste.

\- Tu peux la garder jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive maintenant, je me suis habitué à mon nouveau look. Et je vais pas m'arrêter juste pour ça.

\- Pas besoin de t'arrêter.

Sur ces mots, Pietro détacha sa ceinture et entreprit une combinaison de mouvements peu gracieux afin de s'extirper du blouson qui commençait à lui tenir un peu trop chaud.

Clint continuait de rire de la situation du matin.

\- En tout cas j'ai adoré la tête qu'il a fait quand je lui ai dis que c'était pas toi le gigolo.

\- Il l'a bien mérité. Je trouve même qu'on a été trop sympa avec lui.

Le ton mécontent employé par Pietro étonna Clint et voyant qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise avec cette histoire, décida de ne plus aborder le sujet.

Et voilà qu'encore une fois plus personne ne parlait.

Pietro ferma les yeux et tenta de se ressaisir. Les événements de ces deux jours passés en compagnie de l'archer ne faisait que confirmer l'attirance désormais plus que simplement physique qu'il avait pour lui. Ces moments avaient été magiques et à certaines occasions, surtout pendant la soirée près du feu il s'était même dit que ça n'aurait pas été différent si il étaient plus que de simples amis. Mais voilà, les kilomètres défilaient et il devait se rendre à l'évidence, tous ces moments n'était arrivé que grâce aux circonstances du voyage et une fois arrivés chez les filles tout redeviendrait sûrement comme avant. Leur rapprochement ne serait plus qu'un joli souvenir.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vu sur le gps qu'il ne restait plus que 40km avant l'arrivée.

Une pensée complètement folle ne le lâcha plus. Est-ce qu'il y avait une infime possibilité que Clint partage un tant soit peu les mêmes sentiments et que la même peur d'être rejeté l'empêche d'avouer quoi que ce soit.

Et plus cette idée trottait dans son crâne et plus son coeur qui trouvait de bon argument en sa faveur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Il détailla plusieurs des instants. Tout d'abord il s'était laissé massé deux fois et avait meme enlevé son t-shirt de lui-même. Ensuite quand il s'était retrouvé si proche, au lieu d'avoir un mouvement naturel de recul, il sera la main de Pietro pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Sans compter toutes ces petites attentions, l'envie de lui faire tant plaisir, de le connaître mieux, d'avoir joué aux amoureux. Sa tendre façon de l'appeler "gamin".

Est-ce que tout ça était des signes? Est-ce que si il attendait plus et que la magie du voyage s'envolait, ce ne serait pas trop tard?

Plus que 30km et la peur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il devait faire ou pas commençait à le faire paniquer. Il respirait difficilement et semblait étouffer dans l'habitacle. Il fallait agir.

\- Arrête la voiture!

\- Tu rigoles? On est presque arrivés

\- Arrête-toi! S'il te plait!

Clint s'exécuta tant le tremblement dans la voix de Pietro qui le suppliait presque, l'inquiéta. Puis il remarqua son teint très pâle. Il le reteint par l'épaule.

\- Ca va gamin? T'as pas l'air bien.

Pietro esquiva le geste et s'éloigna un peu pour faire quelques pas dans le but de faire descendre la tension.

Il se passait nerveusement les mains sur le visage. L'archet comprit qu'il devait attendre qu'il vienne de lui même et s'assit dans l'herbe essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- En fait ça fait du bien de prendre l'air. Je suis content d'être presque arrivé, j'en peu plus de ce voyage!

Pietro fut touché que le fait que ce soit un des meilleurs moments de sa vie ne soit pas partagé, le regarda tristement puis baissa la tête en marmonnant.

\- Ben moi j'ai adoré..

Se rendant compte de sa maladresse Clint se leva pour le rejoindre et l'attrapa par le poignet pour le retourner vers lui.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Moi aussi j'ai adoré... Regarde-moi gamin... J'ai vraiment aimé partager ça avec toi.

Tout s'accéléra. Pietro s'accrocha à son regard, son coeur à la limite d'exploser tant il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Puis ce fut le vide dans son esprit l'empêchant de réfléchir raisonnablement, mais c'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets Clint.

\- De quoi tu parles?

Sa main libre remonta sur la mâchoire de Clint et il approcha son visage près du sien.

\- De ça.

Il s'avança encore plus et il resta qu'un petit espace entre leurs lèvres, ce qui fit sursauter le plus vieux et reculer par réflexe. Un peu choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer il resta statufié alors que le jeune courrait se réfugier derrière la voiture loin du regard de celui qu'il avait tenté d'embrasser.

\- Et merde...

Une fois l'information assimilée par son cerveau, Clint retourna aussi près du véhicule. Il soupira un grand coup et tenta de débloquer la situation alors que Pietro se cachait honteusement le visage entre les mains.

\- Je suis désolé..

\- Désolé de quoi? C'est moi qui ai fait n'importe quoi, non? J'ai eu peur de regretter de ne pas avoir essayé, maintenant je regrette de l'avoir fait.

\- Mais Pietro, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis avant?

\- Tiens, c'est plus "gamin"? J'ai tout fichu parterre hein? Et ça aurait changé quoi que je t'en parle?

\- Je sais pas.

Les deux se dévisageaient, cherchant chacun des réponses dans les yeux de l'autre. C'est Clint qui craqua en premier devant les quelques larmes qui commençaient à glisser silencieusement sur les joues du sokovien et s'avança machinalement pour avoir un geste non réfléchi. D'une main il agrippa sa nuque, l'attira contre lui et referma l'étreinte de son autre main sur son dos. Bien que Pietro ne lui rende pas son geste et reste immobile, il ne le lâcha pas.

\- Je te demande pardon Pietro.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire.

\- C'est que je n'en suis pas là avec toi. Je t'apprécie vraiment... Enfin tu vois.. Je suis désolé.

Pietro repoussa Clint, les yeux encore brillants et tenta un sourire qui paru bien triste.

\- Je sais Clint. C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas.. On devrait y aller, les filles nous attendent.

\- Laisse-nous encore 5 min, j'ai besoin de respirer.

Clint se posa sur son siège sans vraiment rentrer dans la voiture. Les pieds au sol, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains il tentait de digérer les évènements. Pietro vint alors se positionner devant lui, accroupi et lui pris les bras pour libérer son visage et pouvoir lui parler en le regardant de la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé, bien qu'elle ne soit pas la meilleure.

\- Je voudrais qu'on fasse comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé, même oublier tout ce voyage si il le faut.

\- Mais Pietro...

\- Tu pourrais faire ça?

\- Bien-sûr que non! Tu voudrais oublier tout ça juste parce que j'ai esquivé ton baiser? Moi je n'oublierai rien.

\- Je ne veux plus penser à tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est tout. Si tu ne peux pas le faire pour moi tant pis mais dans ma tête tout sera effacé.

\- Pietro...

Clint repoussa quelques mèches blondes du sokovien puis posa sa main sur son épaule en soupirant.

\- Gamin, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de formidable et que j'adore pendant ce voyage, je ne veux pas oublier tout ça..

Pietro se releva et fit le tour de la voiture pour regagner sa place.

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, je m'appel Pietro.

Voilà qui en disait long pour Clint qui claqua sa porte et démarra aussitôt sans un mot.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien par ce grand froid et que vous échappez à la grippe.

Je vois que la scène du resto vous a plu ainsi que le chapitre entier. Et que le non baiser vous a mise en rogne. On vous remercie pour vos comms et nous vous faisons plein de baiser. **Aline et Scorpionne**.

.

 **Chocobi6** : Hello, et merci pour ton commentaire. Tu as beaucoup fait rire Scorpionne avec tout tes gros mots.

Euhhhh. Oui c'est normal que tu ais envie de commettre un meurtre même si c'est vrai que c'était un peu tôt. Mais Pietro voulait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Et oui la scène du resto et le chapitre était superbe. Gros bisous.

.

 **Val:** J'aime bien car tu tombes toujours dans le vrai. La partie du resto était poilante j'avoue. Scorpionne a toujours de bonne idée. Bon revenons à nos moutons. C'est exactement ça, Clint à juste de la sympathie pour Pietro.

C'est drôle que tu tombes toujours juste. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Holybleu:** hello et merci pour ton commentaire. Et puis c'est pas évident pour Pietro. Bisous.

.

 **Road trip**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 06**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Bien qu'il avait le pied au plancher et que les kilomètres défilaient à toute allure ce fut les minutes les plus longues du voyage. Ce fut un grand soulagement quand ils trouvèrent enfin le chalet où les filles résidaient pour leurs vacances.

Natasha et Wanda étaient ravies de voir enfin les garçons débarquer et les attendaient sur le pas de la porte mais le sourire qu'elles affichaient fit place à de l'étonnement en voyant la lourde atmosphère qui régnait entre les deux.

C'est d'abord Pietro qui entra en premier, fit une rapide accolade à Natasha puis à sa seuur, entra poser son sac et s'affala dans le premier fauteuil qu'il trouva.

Quand Clint embrassa son amie, elle l'interrogea.

\- Ca va? Vous allez bien?

Le jeune ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, de peur qu'il en dise un peu trop et se justifia.

\- On est juste complètement nazes.

Clint acquiesça ses dires à contre-coeur.

\- Oui c'est ça, on est nazes.

Wanda suivi Pietro.

\- Vous feriez bien de vous reposer alors, on a une petite fête ce soir, mon frangin. Nous on s'occupera de tout préparer avec Natasha.

Wanda proposa aux garçons d'occuper chacun une des deux chambres pour l'après-midi. Pietro accepta et se réfugia dans celle de sa soeur. Il profita aussitôt pour prendre une bonne douche et se dirigea ensuite sous les draps espérant pouvoir fermer l'oeil au moins une heure ou deux.

Clint ne souhaita pas se poser mais préféra juste profiter de la salle d'eau de la chambre de Natasha. Une fois rafraîchit, il décida de faire le tour des lieux. Il eut vite fait de parcourir le chalet car malgré sa grandeur, il était seulement composé d'une pièce commune qui faisait salon et salle à manger, des deux chambres où les filles dormaient et de la cuisines où celle-ci s'affairaient au repas du soir et ne voulaient pas de lui traînant dans leurs jambes. Il alla donc se promener à l'extérieur. Le chalet appartenait au Shield et comme d'habitude ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens, après la terrasse et la piscine, le domaine s'étendait à perte de vue. Clint sourit, il y avait une forêt à moins de quelques centaines de mètres et il allait pouvoir y aller se ressourcer.

Après une presque deux heures de marche il revint enfin, bien plus serin car il avait eu le temps d'encaisser la situation et d'y réfléchir. Plusieurs solutions s'offraient à lui. La première c'était esquiver Pietro en espérant que cette folie lui passe car oui c'était une folie probablement provoquée par leur proximité durant ces derniers jours. Le problème était que lui-même avait développé une affection pour le gamin et que malgré qu'il ne partageait pas cette attirance physique que Pietro lui portait il n'en était pas moins attaché à lui maintenant qu'il le connaissait un peu mieux.

Donc la deuxième solution était d'agir comme si la tentative de baiser n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais est-ce que Pietro l'accepterait? Lui voulait tout effacer y compris leur rapprochement, serait il capable de renier leur nouvelle amitié pour une chose qui semblait si insignifiante pour Clint. Voilà, Pietro avait eu un geste déplacé sur un coup de tête et ce n'était vraiment pas grave. Il devait le résonner.

De retour dans le chalet, il fit en sorte de ne pas se faire voir afin de ne pas avoir à se justifier sur le fait qu'il rejoigne Pietro dans la chambre de sa soeur.

Il entrouvrit doucement la porte et y passa la tête pour chuchoter.

\- Pietro, tu dors?

Pas de réponse. Sans savoir pourquoi il entra quand même et observa le sokovien qui dormais sur le flan, dos à lui. Il se rapprocha et s'assit sur le bord du grand lit double et soupira grandement.

Il eut une suspicion un moment puis surveilla la respiration qui semblait paisible. Il ne pouvait en voir plus au risque de vraiment le réveiller si il se penchait au dessus de lui. Au bénéfice du doute il considéra qu'il dormait pour de vrai et entama un monologue à voix basse.

\- Pietro... Pourquoi...

Il profita de la quantité de place pour s'allonger à côté de lui, sur le dos, comme un patient s'allongerait chez son psy, il avait des choses sur le coeur qui devaient sortir même si le jeune ne l'entendrai pas et c'était mieux ainsi. Il reprit

\- Je sais le mal que je te fais et j'en souffre aussi. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais apprécier autant un ami et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai appris que c'était possible. Tu m'as tellement apporté ces quelques jours, bien plus que d'autres sur toute une vie. Même si je ne le montrais pas, j'étais blasé de ma vie qui ne m'apportait plus rien et ce voyage à été un déclic pour moi tu sais.. Je me suis surpris à rire sans avoir à me forcer, et surtout j'ai recommencé à avoir l'envie et le besoin de m'occuper de quelqu'un et de moi-même. Et j'ai beau chercher au plus loin, personne n'a jamais pris soin de moi comme tu l'as fait. Même mon ex-femme se laissait chouchouter mais jamais elle ne s'est montrée aussi attentionnée. Pour tout ça je dois te dire merci. Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir toutes ces choses même si ça doit s'arrêter aujourd'hui.

C'est à ce moment que Pietro perdit la maîtrise de sa respiration, un sanglot s'échappa et le trahit dans le rôle du parfait dormeur et il en fut terrifié. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache que ses larmes coulaient depuis un moment.

Clint fut surpris d'entendre ce petit son et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Pietro?

Hors de question de se retourner maintenant, tout larmoyant. Il continua à faire semblant, priant son coeur de ne pas s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Clint comprit et respecta cette attitude et pour lui montrer que le message était passé il fit également semblant de le croire, se leva et sur une dernière phrase, sortit de la pièce.

\- Je m'en vais, je ne voudrais pas te... réveiller.

À peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'il entendit Pietro lâcher toutes larmes qu'il avait retenues jusque là et se fit la réflexion que c'était le son le plus déchirant qu'il avait jamais entendu.

À croire que le mot d'ordre de cette journée c'était " faire comme si de rien n'était". Il devrait encore faire abstraction de cette scène qui l'avait pourtant touché au plus profond.

L'alcool n'a jamais rien résolu mais là il lui fallait un coup de fouet si il devait affronter les filles sans laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit. Il profita que le salon et son bar bien garni soit sur son chemin pour arriver à la cuisine.

Il prit un verre, attrapa la première bouteille devant lui et versa une quantité plus que déraisonnable. Il regarda l'étiquette. Vodka? Encore mieux! Avec toutes les soirées qu'il avait fait avec la russe ça passera tout seul. Il bu d'un trait comme si c'était de l'eau et servi à nouveau jusqu'à la moitié du verre. La chaleur qui lui montait déjà à la tête lui donna le courage d'aller enfin voir les filles.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main?

Tout était déjà presque terminé. Les viandes marinaient au frigo, les salades étaient copieuses et le gâteau refroidissait dans l'attente d'un glaçage. Natasha leva les yeux vers lui et ronchonna.

\- Tu fais l'apéro tout seul?

\- Euh... Euh...

Clint ne su quoi répondre alors qu'il avait envie de lui hurler " Tu crois que j'ai que ça à penser?".

\- Vous voulez quoi?

\- La même chose pour moi.

Wanda refusa prétextant mal tenir l'alcool et plutôt se réserver pour la soirée.

\- On ne sait pas boire mon frère et moi. C'est une catastrophe si on se laisse aller. On a tendance à être assez... affectueux.

Elle se mît à rire se remémorant sûrement une ou deux anecdotes croustillantes.

Une fois servie, Natasha continua à organiser les tâches.

\- Clint, il nous faut un homme pour nous faire une bonne braise si tu veux bien.

\- A vos ordres Madame!

Direction la terrasse en passant bien-sûr avant par le bar pour refaire le plein. Il s'activa pour chercher ce dont il avait besoin pendant que les filles faisaient les aller-retour pour apporter les plats dehors.

\- Je vais aller réveiller mon frère, qu'il participe aussi. En plus il aime faire le feu, il va te donner un coup de main, Clint.

Sur cette phrase, l'archer prit directement son verre comme si le courage s'y trouvait sous forme liquide et une fois seul marmonna.

\- Et bien voilà l'idée du siècle!

Natasha et Wanda se reposaient un peu à l'ombre regardant Clint installer méthodiquement brindilles et papier dans l'énorme barbecue. Il avait eu beau se dépêcher pour finir sans solliciter l'aide de Pietro mais celui-ci débarqua, sourire aux lèvres, levant les bras aux ciel pour s'étirer.

Même ses yeux ne laissaient transparaître aucune tristesse, juste un léger gonflement qui pourrait être largement apparenté à de la fatigue.

\- Salut mes beautés!

Puis se tournant vers l'archer

\- Il paraît que tu as besoin de moi? Et bien! Reste pas planté là! Donne-moi ça.

Clint resta un moment pantois à le regarder un journal dans une main et les allumettes dans l'autre. Comment faisait-il pour si bien jouer la comédie? Ou alors est-ce qu'il dormait vraiment et qu'il avait "imaginé" ce qu'il avait entendu?

Il se fit arracher gentiment la boîte d'allumettes alors qu'il le dévisageait pour discerner le vrai du faux.

\- T'as vu un fantôme?

Pietro souleva le verre de Clint jusqu'à son nez et fit la grimace.

\- Je comprend mieux... Bon, enlève toi de là et va t'assoir. Je m'occupe de tout.. Avec ce que tu bois j'aurais trop peur que tu prennes feu si t'éternue.

Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait? Clint se senti vexé de la remarque d'autant plus que les filles riaient de la blague l'imaginant sûrement s'enflammer comme un personnage de dessin animé. Il était dans tout ses états, s'inquiétant pour ce garçon et ce qu'il récoltait c'était des réflexions et des moqueries. Il posa son papier, récupéra son verre, le rempli presqu'à ras bord, y mît une paille, s'installa dans une des chaises longues et commença à siroter sa vodka comme si il s'agissait d'un jus de fruit.

\- Clint t'abuses..

Même Natasha qui avait l'habitude des soirées bien arrosées trouvait qu'il allait un peu trop loin. D'ailleurs comme il sentait sa tête qui commençait à tourner plus qu'il ne s'y attendait il se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être raison et stoppa son petit jeu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Bon.. Il était trop tard. Il tenta de se lever de la chaise tout en gardant une certaine contenance mais la fatigue et la faim activait l'alcool beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. Il trébucha en direction du feu et se rattrapa au même moment que Pietro eu le réflexe de venir le soutenir.

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi...

Voilà une phrase prononcée peut-être bien vite et lourde de sens pour ces deux là qui restèrent un instant face à face. Clint vit Pietro qui serrait les dents pour ne pas se décomposer et su à ce moment que c'était bien un comédien prêt à craquer qu'il avait en face de lui. Il venait de lui dire maintenant en quelques mots totalement le contraire qu'il y a moins d'une heure et ce fut la panique. Il ne supporterait pas une seconde de plus ces grands yeux bleus qui semblaient lui demander "pourquoi?".

La tournure que prenait la journee l'excédait au plus haut point et il grogna un " C'est bon, tu sais très bien que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire!" puis se dirigea en titubant un peu vers l'intérieur du chalet, chercha la chambre de Natasha qui le suivit bien évidemment et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe?

\- MmmRien..

\- Clint m'oblige pas.. Tu sais que je peux savoir..

\- S'il te plait, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui.

\- Il y a bien un problème alors.

\- Non c'est rien, c'est son anniversaire, le leur. Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Bon je vais pas chercher, mais tu me devra des explications quand ça ira mieux. Repose toi un peu, je viendrais te chercher pour manger.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà la suite du road trip. Je suis heureuse que cet histoire vous plaît. C'est un projet écriture qui nous tenait à cœur. Bisous à vous. **Aline et Scorpionne.**

.

 **Val:** hello, merci pour ton comm... Et merci de soutenir mon Clint. Mon pauvre chouchou... C'est pas simple pour lui... Il lui faut juste du temps, voilà, tu as tout compris. Gros bisou ma petite Val.

Ah et merci pour ton comm sur le backup. Ça me touche beaucoup que tu ai aimé. Et oui un stucky et en plus mon tout premier... Bisous.

.

 **Chocobi6** : Scorpionne est toujours sciée quant elle lit tes comms. Elle aime ton langage familier avec plein de gros mots. Donc je te remercie pour cette review pleine de désarroi...

Non ne part pas en dépression. Clint est juste... Aveugle Clint? Alors que son accuité visuelle est décuplé. Lol. On va dire que c'est son cerveau qui se bloque. Bref. Tout va s'arranger... Un jour. Bisous. Et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Holybleu:** hello, ton comm m'a fait mourir de rire... Tu as tout à fais raison à leur propos. Mais j'aime beaucoup (destiné au chapitre ou la fic en général je pense) m'a fait rire.

Car on voit la chose comme "ils sont trop idiots, donc j'aime beaucoup." Voilà c'était l'interlude. Aline est morte de rire. Plein de bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road trip**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **chap 7**

 **.**

De son côté Pietro n'avait qu'un seul but, esquiver le regard de sa soeur. Elle n'utilisait pas les mêmes méthodes que Natasha mais arrivait toujours à ses fins pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Il se tourna vers le barbecue qui l'enveloppa de fumée et si il fallait il aurait au moins une bonne excuse pour avoir les yeux brillants.

\- Pietro...

Il se retourna vers elle, tentant un sourire.

\- La fumée ça pique!

\- Pietro, pas avec moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait?

\- Rien Wanda. Tout va bien. Il supporte sûrement mal l'alcool le ventre vide c'est tout.

\- Vous êtes bizarres depuis votre arrivée. Tu veux bien me dire?

\- On est fatigués, tu verras, ça ira mieux quand il se sera reposé et qu'il aura mangé.

\- Ouai bon je vais te croire sur parole parce que je t'ai toujours promis de ne jamais lire dans ton esprit mais si ça dégénère je m'en mêlerai.

\- C'est rien Wanda je t'assure.. C'est notre anniversaire, je veux que tu t'amuses!

Elle se leva et embrassa son frère sur la joue.

\- C'est vrai.. Bon anniversaire frérot.

\- Bon anniversaire ptite soeur. Je t'aime.

Natasha réapparut à ce moment et sourit devant la scène de tendresse entre les jumeaux.

\- Allez actives-nous ce charbon de bois! J'ai faim!

Apres une bonne heure, la viande bien cuite et tout le monde à table, la rousse retourna à sa chambre et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clint.

\- Mmm

\- Ca va?

\- J'ai encore la tête qui tourne un peu.

\- Tu veux venir manger? C'est prêt.

\- Je sais pas..

\- Comme tu veux Clint.

Natasha lui parlait avec tellement de calme et de douceur qu'il se senti apaisé et toute pression fut envolée. Elle le laissa et pour lui montrer qu'il était libre de sa décision elle rajouta

\- On te met une assiette de côté, viens quand tu te sentira mieux.

Une fois seul il se reblotit dans l'oreiller mais impossible de se reposer. Il savait, d'après l'attitude de son amie, que la tension à côté était redescendue car dans le cas contraire elle lui aurait suggéré de rester couché. Il se retourna un nombre incalculable de fois et décida enfin de se lever. Les imaginer en train de passer du bon temps lui donna la force d'aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage et de les rejoindre. Et c'était quand même l'anniversaire des jumeaux et il ne voulait pas que cette journée soit gâchée par sa faute.

Il fit une pause dans le salon et les écouta. Les filles riaient alors que Pietro racontaient certaines de leurs péripéties. Le jeune prenait tellement de plaisir à raconter leurs histoires que cela lui fit chaud au coeur. Non, Pietro ne voulait pas effacer ses souvenirs et il en avait la preuve. Il passa la porte qui donnait sur la terrasse et plissa les yeux tant la lumière était encore trop forte. Les trois autres s'arrêtèrent un instant de manger pour regarder en sa direction et tous, même Pietro, paraissaient contents de le voir.

Wanda se leva et alla chercher le morceau de viande gardée au chaud et lui prépara une assiette.

Il s'assit à table, à côté de Natasha, face à la brune, ayant Pietro dans sa diagonale. Il mangeait doucement, l'estomac encore perturbé par le précédent excès d'alcool sans oser une seule fois lever la tête pendant le récit de son partenaire d'aventure.

\- Hein c'est vrai Clint?

\- Pardon?

\- Raconte leurs! Jamais t'as cru que je mangerais autant! Et comme c'était trop bon!

Clint ne su quoi répondre, l'esprit encore embué et c'est Wanda qui prit la parole.

\- Ah mon frère et la nourriture!

Clint soupira.

\- A qui le dis tu..

Il remarqua qu'à aucun moment il fit allusion au scketch qu ils avaient joué au maitre d'hôtel et en conclut que Pietro était sûrement mal à l'aise avec certains passages de leur voyage. Puis ce fut le déclic. Il se rendit compte que malgré lui il lui avait probablement donné de faux espoirs par son comportements trop proche. Pourtant il ne pensait pas à mal dans ces instants où il se comportait si naturellement avec lui.

Clint percuta alors sur une autre évidence qui le perturba encore plus que la précédente. Etre proche de Pietro était si naturel et il avait besoin de ça. Il avait été si heureux quand il l'avait près de lui et si triste quand il croyais l'avoir perdu.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a encore perdu. Clint?

Il tourna la tête vers Natasha la joue encore remplie de la bouchée qu'il avait arrêté de mâcher depuis un moment.

\- Mmoui? Ah désolé j'ai eu une absence..

Puis il voulu faire passer le message à Pietro.

\- J'ai adoré ce voyage. J'ai aimé chaque moment sans exception.. Avec le recul, je ne vois rien à regretter.. Ouai je les ai tous aimé, jusqu'au dernier.

Puis il se remit à manger comme si de rien n'était devant un Pietro qui avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait aimé le dernier moment? Celui qui correspondait à la tentative de baiser? Mais pourquoi il lui sous-entendait ce genre de chose? Avait-il changé d'avis ou c'était l'alcool qui le faisait parler?

Devant l'air perplexe du jeune il nota qu'il devrait lui expliquer le pourquoi de cette déclaration dès qu'il aurait la possibilité de se retrouver seul avec lui.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Natasha apporta une bouteille de champagne qu'elle confia à Clint puis alla s'occuper du gâteau à la cuisine.

Une fois le bouchon envolé et les quatre coupes remplies, les deux plus vieux chantonnèrent un "joyeux anniversaire" pendant que Natasha déposait le gâteau surmonté de 26 bougies sur la table devant les jumeaux.

Pietro prit la main de sa s?ur.

\- Tu dois faire un voeux!

\- Depuis quand tu crois à ça toi?

\- Chut.. Fais un voeux.

Elle acquiesça et les deux fermèrent les yeux puis Pietro demanda

\- Tu es prête?

D'un seul souffle les bougies fut éteintes d'un coup et les coupes furent levées bien haut.

\- Bon anniversaire les jeunes!

\- Merci!

Wanda sorti une petite boîte de sa poche exactement en même temps que Pietro ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

\- Vas-y! Ouvres le premier!

Elle trépignait tellement sur son siège qu'il n'eût pas d'autre possibilité que s'exécuter.

Il sorti de l'écrin une gourmette en argent gravée très finement et sur les deux côtés on pouvait y voir des inscriptions en sokovien. Pietro avait l'air ému et embrassa sa soeur qu'il garda dans les bras jusqu'à ce que Clint les interrompe.

\- Ca veux dire quoi?

\- Là c'est "Jamais l'un sans l'autre" et de ce côté c'est "Je t'aime".

\- C'est très beau! Et toi Wanda, t'ouvre le tien?

Wanda fut autant ravie du collier qu'elle découvrit. La fine chaîne en argent à laquelle était accroché un rubis taillé en forme de goutte lui allait parfaitement et ce fut reparti pour une étreinte jusqu'à ce que Natasha tende une enveloppe à Pietro.

\- Je vous ai fait un cadeau commun, ta soeur m'a aidé à choisir.

Pietro regarda à l'intérieur et releva la tête vers Natasha, vers sa soeur puis se re dirigea vers la rousse.

\- Comment t'as fait? Ils sont complets depuis des mois! En backstage en plus!

\- J'ai mes sources

Fière de sa trouvaille elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et reçu avec joie un gros câlin de remerciement.

Clint observait tout ce petit monde heureux, lui même content que les jumeaux aient l'anniversaire qu'ils méritaient puis il reçu un coup de coude qui le réveilla.

\- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais quelque chose pour eux?

\- Ah oui! Je reviens..

Il apporta la même boîte qu'il avait offerte le matin à Pietro et la tendit à Wanda.

\- Ton frère a déjà eu son cadeau, j'espère que ça te plaira aussi.

Wanda déballa une montre identique que celle reçu par Pietro au détail près que le bracelet était couleur bordeaux et l'intérieur rouge vif.

Clint regarda un peu tristement Pietro.

\- Du coup j'ai plus rien pour toi.

Il reçu un sourire en réponse et fut étonné de voir le jeune sortir la montre bleue de sa poche et l'accrocher à son poignet.

\- Mais je l'ai mon cadeau, je peux la mettre maintenant.. T'as vu Wanda? On a la même!

\- J'adore! Merci Clint!

C'est dans les bras de Wanda qu'une idée lui vint.

\- Pietro viens avec moi!

Puis il se sauva vers la chambre de Natasha où étaient rangées toutes ses affaires. pietro regarda les filles d'un air interrogatif et n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Son coeur se mît à battre quand il arriva dans la pièce et y trouva Clint avec un grand sourire.

\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi.

\- Oh non Clint! Je peux pas..

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas accepter le cadeau que Clint lui tendait.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes ma veste et je veux te l'offrir.

\- Je la veux pas, c'est la tienne! Tu vas regretter, tu fais ça sur un coup de tête.

Clint passa dans le dos de Pietro, posa la veste sur ses épaules et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Ainsi prisonnier, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- J'ai appris récemment que ce qui était fait sur un coup de tête etait généralement fait avec le coeur et par conséquent qu'il ne fallait pas le regretter. Et ce que je voulait dire tout à l'heure c'est que même si je n'en suis pas à partager ce que tu ressent pour moi, et saches que j'en suis navré, je suis très flatté que tu me témoigne ces sentiments.

Pietro se senti mal à l'aise et tenta de se débattre pour se libérer, en vain.

\- J'ai pas fini, écoute-moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te sente gêné de ce que tu as fais ou ressenti, moi je ne le suis pas.

Il le relâcha enfin et Pietro se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas de la façon que tu le souhaiterais mais je t'aime Pietro, bien plus que tu le penses, alors accepte cette veste, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Le jeune déglutit difficilement car la gorge lui serra quand il entendit ces mots. Il hésita une seconde puis se jeta sur Clint pour le prendre dans les bras fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Il le serra si fort que l'archer comprit que ce n'était pas un simple remerciement mais qu'il en avait besoin, besoin de le sentir contre lui et que quelque part ça lui faisait du bien à lui aussi.

\- Je suis content que tu arrives à passer au dessus de tout ça.

Pietro se recula l'air triste.

\- J'y arrive pas Clint. Laisse-moi prendre de la distance par rapport à toi.

\- Je comprend pas..

\- Je peux pas continuer à t'avoir si près de moi, si proche et en même temps effacer mes sentiments.

\- Et si moi j'ai besoin de toi?

\- Il faut qu'on arrête tout ça, je te l'ai déjà demandé. À chaque fois que l'on se remet à parler, rire ensemble et.. tout ça.. Je me retrouve à espérer à nouveau jusqu'à ce que la réalité me rattrape et m'achève un peu plus à chaque fois.

Clint comprit qu'effectivement ce n'était pas un câlin de remerciement mais bien un adieu. A partir de maintenant ils auraient beau être dans la même pièce, cette étreinte avait définitivement mis fin à leur lien si spécial. Pietro mettrait un point d'honneur à ne plus se laisser emporter par son coeur et laisserait sa raison prendre les commandes.

L'archer eut beau chercher, aucun son ne réussi à sortir de sa bouche pour le retenir, argumenter en sa faveur. Tout ce qui lui passait dans la tête avait juste un arrière goût d'égoïsme. Il le regarda alors s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte de la chambre alors qu'il s'en allait, échangea un dernier regard avec lui et le laissa partir rejoindre les filles.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello tout le monde, et un chapitre pour le weekend! On vous remercie pour vos comms et nous vous faisons plein de bisous._

 _ **Aline et Scorpionne.**_

.

 **Val:** hello, oui c'est triste que Pietro baisse aussitôt les bras. C'est vrai que c'est peut être un mal pour un bien. Je te fais de gros bisous. Et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Chocobi6 :** bonjour! Encore des gros mots XD!

et oui, ils ont du mal e'ces deux là !. Oui je trouve aussi que Clint se contredit. Il ne regrette pas la tentative du baiser et en même temps, il dit qu'il n'a pas de sentiments. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas clair cet histoire.

Merci pour ton comm.. Bisous.

.

 **Holybleu:** hello, merci pour ta review, rien n'est jamais vraiment règlé avec Clint. Il chipote tout le temps. Grrr. Et merci de m'avoir faite rire encore. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road trip**

 **Chapitre 8**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Il fallut à Clint quelques minutes pour se ressaisir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu bien plus que ce qu'il voulait admettre. Il lui était aussi impossible d'accepter que le gamin qui lui avait offert de quoi redonner un sens à sa vie lui reprenne tout et le laisse bien plus vide qu'avant.

Il retourna à table, chopa la bouteille de vodka à moitié vide au passage, bu plusieurs gorgées directement au goulot puis s'assit silencieusement pour finir sa part de gâteau devant trois paires d'yeux médusées.

Il se justifia la bouche pleine.

\- Je lui ai offert ma veste.

Wanda ne comprit pas l'importance du geste mais Natasha risqua de s'étouffer.

\- Ta veste?!

\- Ouep... Ma veste. Il la voulait...

Elle s'adressa à Pietro.

\- Et bien tu en as de la chance, c'est une relique! Elle a fait le tour du monde et je crois que, à part son arc et ses flèches, c'est le seul objet sur cette terre auquel je l'ai vu s'attacher.

\- Mais j'en veux pas! Je peux pas accepter!

\- Ouais, il la voulait, maintenant qu'elle est à lui il la rejette...

Elle passa la main dans le dos de son ami croyant que ce soit ce litige qui le contrarie et tenta une boutade pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- C'est pas grave Clint... Au pire si vraiment il ne la veut pas, tu auras toujours l'occasion de l'offrir à une petite chérie! Hein Pietro? Tu donnerais ton accord non?

Elle fit un clin d'oeil au plus jeune qui rougit et marmonna.

\- Je veux qu'il la garde, elle est à lui. C'est un souvenir, il ne doit pas l'offrir, à personne.

Clint se leva et empoigna la bouteille.

\- Je fais ce que je veux... Et je vais me coucher.

Il disparu sans qu'aucun n'ose essayer de le convaincre de rester tant le ton qu'il avait employé était rude.

\- Les mecs, vous êtes bizarres je vous dis!

\- Wanda c'est bon...

Natasha vint au secours de Pietro.

\- Je connais Clint, parfois il peut être... et bien comme ça... C'est un solitaire et c'est encore pire avec une bouteille dans les mains, y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Puis la rousse raconta plusieurs anecdotes de missions ou de soirées, pour affirmer ses dires sur l'archer.

Voilà presque une heure que la discussion tournait autour de l'absent et Wanda se proposa d'aller préparer les cafés. Elle se dirigea avec le peu de lumière qui arrivait de la terrasse pour traverser la pénombre du salon quand elle sursauta.

\- C'est ton frère, tu dois savoir toi ce que je dois faire...

\- Clint? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir?

Il rit mais cela n'avait rien de joyeux.

\- Et bien j'avais décidé d'aller me pieuter mais j'ai eu peur de manquer de compagnie.

Il leva une bouteille de whisky déjà bien entamée alors que la précédente de vodka gisait sur la table, vide.

\- Alors j'ai fait une escale...

\- Tu es sûr que ça va?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles?

\- Faut que tu m'aides Wanda, je le laisserais pas partir comme ça...

\- Mais partir où? Tu t'es fâché avec Pietro?

\- Mais je peux pas moi, je sais pas faire tout ça...

Elle se rendit compte qu'il serait impossible de parler avec lui, l'alcool ayant déjà fait son oeuvre.

\- Clint, reste pas là... Viens boire un café. Ca te fera pas de mal, on parlera de tout ça demain si tu veux.

Dans un état second, il rechigna juste un peu quand elle le prit par la main pour le ramener avec elle.

\- Laisse ça là t'en as pas besoin.

\- Mais... Sinon je viens pas...

Elle le traîna derrière lui comme une poupée de chiffon et l'installa à table avec un nouveau morceau de gâteau et une grande tasse de café.

Clint prit deux cuillerées du gâteau mais comme il n'avait pas décidé d'en rester là il remplit presque jusqu'à raz sa tasse de café avec le whisky. Wanda se passa la main sur le visage.

\- C'était pas pour faire ça à la base...

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'as jamais gouté d'irish!

Et avec toute la concentration dont il était capable, il prit sa cuillère, récupérera la chantilly de sa part de gâteau. Tous le regardaient faire en silence alors qu'il visait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa tasse, tirant même la langue par moment pour plus de minutie.

\- Tadddaaaaaaaa !

Le petit îlot blanc flottait et lui était presque aussi fier que s il avait inventé un vaccin.

\- Alors, tu veux goûter?

\- Non merci...

Wanda savait qu'à la quantité d'alcool qu'il y avait mis elle serait pompette avec une seule gorgée. De plus les miettes qui flottaient n'avaient rien d'appétissant pour une personne sobre.

Clint sirotât son cocktail maison content de sa recette sous les yeux dégoûtés des jumeaux. Natasha rit.

\- Mais c'est bon quand c'est bien fait.

\- Ah ah c'est comme tout ma poulette!

\- Clint! Remet le nez dans ton verre si c'est pour dire des âneries...

Il replongea dans son breuvage infecte lorsque la rousse se leva pour préparer des grands verres, pailles et chantilly, couler trois expressos bien corsés tout en chauffant le whisky avec du sucre de canne.

Le plateau de tous les ingrédients dans les mains elle resta debout devant les jumeaux et commença son animation de barmaid.

Ils la regardèrent faire silencieusement alors qu'elle dosait à la perfection café et alcool sans qu'aucun ne se mélange avec l'autre. Puis la partie plus marrante, monter un joli dôme de crème pour terminer en beauté. Une paille et chacun des jeunes avait son verre devant lui. Elle prépara le sien mais aucun des deux n'osait goûter le premier.

\- Il faut le boire avant que la crème ne fonde mais attention c'est quand même chaud.

\- Oui il faut le boire avant que je le boive!

\- Clint... Fini déjà le tien...

Il englouti les quelques gorgées qui restaient et tendit comme un enfant sa tasse à Natasha.

\- Finiiii!

Il lui fit des yeux de malheureux.

\- Tu m'en fais un dis?

Elle soupira et glissa devant lui le verre qu'elle s'était préparé se disant que ce serait un sacrilège de faire un si bon cocktail dans une tasse aussi sale. Elle se ravisa et se dit que c'était plutôt un sacrilège de servir un si bon cocktail à Clint dans cet état là.

Effectivement. Déjà il se brûla quand il aspira à la paille, jura et déclara que Natasha avait voulu le tromper et qu'elle n'y avait pas mis d'alcool.

Les jeunes furent un peu choqués de l'entendre s'énerver ainsi et surtout de voir que Natasha souriait alors qu'il se montrait agacé par elle.

\- C'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas... Ca ne va plus durer bien longtemps. Goûtez à votre verre.

Wanda et Pietro furent agréablement surpris du goût de la boisson. Elle n'était pas trop forte et bien sucrée et finissait parfaitement le repas.

Clint, lui, avait récupéré le fond de la bouteille de whisky, vida ce qu'il restait dans son verre, directement sur la chantilly et râla que ça manquait encore de goût. Il tenta de se lever chercher une nouvelle bouteille, tituba et se remit vite assit décrétant que tout compte fait il y en avait bien assez.

Puis les discussions reprirent entre les filles et Pietro, Clint étant plus obnubilé par sa paille jusqu'au moment où Natasha soupira.

\- Enfin!

Petit à petit, Clint s'était avachi et avait terminé le front sur la table. Pietro s'inquiéta de le voir ainsi surtout que c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait se mettre dans cet état et qu'il s'en sentait responsable.

\- Il va bien?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'est endormi. Quand il commence à râler, ce n'est plus qu'une wquestion de temps avant qu'il ne dorme. Tu me donneras un coup de main?

Pietro la regarda un peu bêtement. Il n'était peut-être pas dans l'état de Clint mais le champagne et le whisky commençait à lui donner chaud et à lui brouiller légèrement l'esprit. Il se tourna vers sa soeur. Ils se regardèrent avec de grands yeux ébahis.

\- Ah toi aussi t'es pompette! Ça va alors!

Les deux étaient aussi identiques dans leurs comportements et avaient la même expression fatiguée et les joues rosies.

Natasha s'amusa du tableau et motiva les troupes avant de voir tout le monde dormir sur la terrasse.

\- Je vais préparer le canapé-lit pour Clint. On va commencer à tout rentrer.

Wanda se leva et rassembla machinalement toute la vaisselle qu'elle rapporta à la cuisine pendant que Pietro, se sentant fautif de l'abus d'alcool de Clint, tentait de le réveiller en secouant son épaule.

\- Oh mais ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais, c'est impossible de le réveiller. Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est le ramener au lit.

Natasha et Pietro se mirent chacun d'un coté de Clint, le soulevèrent difficilement de sa chaise et le trainèrent jusqu'au canapé. Une fois allongé, la rousse tenta de retirer ses chaussures et fut balayée quand il senti qu'on lui tenait les jambes.

\- J'abandonne !

\- Laisse, je vais m'occuper de lui. Il a pas l'air bien, je vais le surveiller.

\- Comme tu veux, à tes risques et périls ! S il s'agite, éloigne-toi... Ses instincts primaires d'agent du KGB se réveillent quand il a bu.

Encore une fois Pietro ne pu s'empêcher de rester aux cotés de Clint malgré qu'il voulait mettre de la distance entre eux pour ne plus souffrir. Mais il était impensable de le laisser là comme ça même si il fallait prendre sur lui.

Une fois Natasha partie se coucher, il alluma la télé, coupa presque le son et passa d'une chaine à l'autre sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, son esprit étant plutôt occupé par la personne endormie à ses coté. Régulièrement il tournait la tête vers lui puis s'obligeait à faire abstraction de ce qu'il voyait. Clint était étendu là, la peau moite, quelques gouttes perlant sur son front, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée et lui, qui n'avait plus également les idées totalement objectives à cause de ses quelques verres, ne voyait en lui que désir et envie. Quelque part, il était presque offert à lui.

Un cadeau d anniversaire supplémentaire ? Qui le saurait s il profitait maintenant du baiser qu'il n'avait pas eu auparavant ? Il se fit la réflexion que le visage de Clint paraissait tellement semblable à ce qu'il serait surement dans un moment intense, yeux clos, bouche entrouverte, respiration saccadée, peau brulante... Il ne manquait plus qu'à franchir le pas.

Puis un éclair de lucidité le fit se détester pour les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir. Voilà une raison de plus pour ne plus le côtoyer d'aussi près à l'avenir.

Sa bonne conscience ayant pris le dessus il se rendit compte que Clint n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Il rapprocha un peu le ventilateur afin de lui faire une légère brise sans pour autant qu'il prenne froid et chercha à la cuisine une serviette et de quoi rapporter un peu d'eau fraiche.

Il se remit sur le canapé-lit, à demi-allongé, soutenu par son coude, et de l'autre main entreprit d'éponger le front de l'archer. Comme il était difficile de résister à la tentation de passer cette éponge mouillée sur son cou, puis peut-être également sur son torse. Ses gestes s arrêtaient peut-être à son visage mais s il ne se contrôlait pas, son imagination se remettait aussitôt à vagabonder sur ce corps qui était à sa merci.

Puis il déposa le morceau de tissus et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés de Clint pour les décoller de son front et les arranger vers l arrière. Il souriait à cette vue en se disant que cela lui allait plutôt bien. Il laissa ensuite sa main dessiner les contours de sa mâchoire, s'interdisant de le toucher, effleura le col de la chemise ouverte et descendit du bout des doigts le long de la boutonnière défaite, rêvant d'y avoir librement accès.

C'est à ce moment que Clint, en croyant dans son sommeil qu'on agrippait ses vêtements, eut un sursaut et se rua sur Pietro. Dans un élan de souvenirs d'anciennes batailles, il se positionna plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire au dessus de lui, lui serrant la gorge d'une main et le poing levé prêt à frapper. Après un court arrêt sur image dans cette posture, il fronça les sourcils, regarda Pietro, puis son poing sans trop savoir comment il était arrivé là. Il marmonna à moitié endormi, encore alcoolisé.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Comme si c était le jeune qui l'avait installé dans cette position.

Pietro ne pu répondre, terrorisé par ce que Natasha appelait ses fameux reflexes du KGB

C était plutôt à lui de poser la question. Clint se laissa retomber à sa place, grogna en recherchant un peu de confort.

\- Laisse-moi dormir...

La phrase à peine prononcée, le jeune qui n'avait pas encore osé bouger l'entendit ronfler à nouveau comme si rien ne s était passé. Il s'allongea sur le dos sans trop l'approcher cette fois et respira un grand coup. Quelque part il était soulagé d'avoir été interrompu dans ce qu'il était en train de faire et la peur lui avait fait maintenant récupérer toutes ses facultés de raisonnement.

Il s'installa confortablement, tirant juste un simple drap sur lui, et de temps à autre tournait la tête vers l'archer jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ait raison de lui.

Il fut tellement exténué quand il s'endormi qu'il n'entendit pas Clint se lever comme une furie à peine une heure plus tard. Pourtant un tremblement de terre n'aurait surement pas fait autant de bruit.

.

* * *

Je vous l'ai déjà dis, mais n'hésitez pas à envoyer un MP à Scorpionne si quelques chose vous échappe dans la fic. Ou pour tout simplement lui faire un coucou. Gros bisous à vous et bon weekend!


	9. Chapter 9

Nous sommes mardi, c'est le rendez-vous du road trip. On vous remercie d'être aussi nombreuses à commenter. Et à suivre cette (tête à claqué de clint et ce pauvre Pietro) fic. On vous fait d'énormes bisous à tous. **Scorpionne et Aline.**

.

 **Val:** Hello, oui effectivement Clint n'est pas net sur ce qu'il dit. Il se contredit tout le temps. Après il faut le comprendre. C'est la première fois que ce genre de de chose lui arrive. Gros bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Chocobi6 :** Hello, tout d'abord félicitation pour les non gros mots. (Mais on aime les gros mots nous. XD.)

Alors ensuite. Moi j'y suis pour rien pour la torture c'est Scorpionne (dit-elle en la pointant du doigt)

Clint et l'alcool, c'est une longue histoire. Parfois les gens se réfugient dans l'alcool au lieu de parler. On lui douterait des baffes a celui là. (Moi je profiterais de lui perso)

Et oui on dirait qu'il ressent des choses. Je pense qu'il est perdu. Et effectivement le problème de Pietro est là. Le fait que Clint soit à ses côtés ça amplifie ses sentiments. Ça doit être trop dure pour lui.

On te fait de gros bisous en espérant que tu survivras à cette fic.

.

 **Holybleu:** mdrrr euh... On ne tape pas Clint... On lui fait des bisous. Et oui effectivement il abuse. Merci d'avoir commenté et bisous à toi.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road trip**

 **Chapitre 9**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

En se levant comme une tornade, l'archer trébucha d'abord dans le seau posé près de lui par Natasha qui savait exactement comment se déroulait ses nuits de beuverie mais cela ne servi à rien puisqu'il parti à la recherche à tâtons de la porte des toilettes. Plus son estomac lui faisait ressentir l'urgence de trouver dans les plus brefs délais, plus il se cognait et jurait bruyamment jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il tombe sur la pièce tant recherchée. Il s'écroula presque au sol, s'agrippant à la cuvette et regretta amèrement d'avoir tant bu pendant cette soirée. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas rendu tripes et boyaux aussi violemment et fut soulagé quand la première vague fut passée. Il resta assis parterre, la tête reposant sur son bras qui ne lâcherait pour rien au monde la cuvette et fourni un effort surhumain pour tirer un bout de papier afin de s'essuyer la bouche ce qui fit dérouler la moitié du rouleau sur ses jambes.

Quel triste spectacle... Le voilà qui se demandait à présent pourquoi il se mettait dans des états pareils pour ce sale jeune. La tête lui tournait encore et il commença par se dire qu'il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait d'être lui, d'être toujours si enflammé, irréfléchi et impulsif, puis il se rendit compte que c'est contre lui-même qu'il était en colère parce qu en fait il aimait sa spontanéité, son audace et son insouciance. Il rageait de ne pouvoir analyser clairement ce qu il ressentait ces derniers jours alors que même pour son divorce il avait réussi à se détacher complètement de la situation.

Jusqu à maintenant c était une de ses grandes qualités, et c est ce qui faisait de lui un si bon agent. Ne pas s'attacher, ne rien regretter étaient ses valeurs et voilà qu il se retrouvait dans un état si minable juste parce qu un gamin repoussait son amitié.

L'impression d'avoir entendu du bruit lui fit relever vaguement la tête et il reconnu plus distinctement des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Bien-sûr qu'il aurait voulu que personne ne le voit dans sa faiblesse mais à présent il lui était impossible de se sauver avant de se faire prendre. Tout ce qu'il réussi à faire ce fut de prier de toutes ses forces que ce ne soit pas Pietro.

Il soupira qu à demi quand il vit que c était sa soeur qui se précipitait vers lui s inquiétant de le trouver dans cette posture. Elle avait aperçu un pied sortant des toilettes et avait accouru pensant à une catastrophe.

\- Clint?!

Il fit un battement de la main pour lui indiquer de baisser le volume puis recoucha sa tête sur son bras.

Wanda s'agenouilla dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenant à la seule place que l'archer qui s'étalait de tout son long, avait laissé libre. Elle posa sa main sur sa jambe pour capter son attention et lui demanda comment il allait.

\- Ben comme tu peux le voir... Pitoyable non?

\- Il t'arrive quoi?

\- Ben tu le vois non? Les joies de l'alcool ma fille.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça. J'ai vu au fond de toi que tu vas mal, et ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure confirme ma vision.

\- Je t'ai dit quoi?!

Le coeur de Clint s'arrêta une seconde car il craignait avoir raconté n'importe quoi ou encore pire, s'être confié à coeur ouvert alors qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'une telle conversation.

\- Justement je n'ai rien compris mais je sais que tu as un problème avec mon frère.

Il fut soulagé mais cela ne dura pas vraiment tant le regard de la sorcière qui voulait en savoir plus se faisait insistant.

Pour esquiver les explications il cacha son visage dans le creux du bras qui tenait encore la cuvette mais ce n'étais que pour gagner un peu de répit. Wanda revint à la charge.

\- Je ne lâcherai pas Clint. Je t ai vu si perdu. Je le connais comme moi-même, je peux t'aider.

Il resta silencieux, sûrement pour réfléchir à la façon d'exposer la chose, la tête toujours enfouie, plus à l'aise que si il la regardait dans les yeux.

C'est ainsi qu'il ne vit pas que Pietro, qui les avait entendu discuter avait fini par se réveiller et s était rapproché d'eux. Wanda lui fit aussitôt signe de dégager rapidement ayant peur que sa présence interrompe leurs confidences.

Le jeune comprit de suite et se recula sans bruit dans l'ombre mais s'installa tout de même assez près pour les espionner. Il voulait savoir même si il était persuadé que cela lui briserait le coeur. Il commença à ressentir chaque battement comme un coup de marteau tellement il avait peur de ce qu'il allait entendre.

Clint eut enfin le courage de se livrer, certainement encouragé par l alcool encore bien présent dans ses veines.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu ça et encore moins ce qu'il me demande. Si tu le connais si bien que ça tu sais de quoi je parle. J'ai peur de tout ça mais j'ai encore plus peur de le perdre. Est-ce que ça veux forcément dire qu il faut que je choisisse ?

\- Pour toi ou tu te forces ou tu le perds, c est ça ?

\- Je n ai pas dit que je me forcerais car je n ai aucune idée de la nature des sentiments que j ai pour lui. C est juste qu indirectement il m a posé un ultimatum en tentant de m embrasser.

\- Il a fait quoi ?!

Wanda s exclamait sourire aux lèvres de l audace de son frère qui lui, se liquéfiait au fur et à mesure des aveux de Clint. Il se rendait peu à peu compte de la pression qu il infligeait sans vraiment le vouloir.

L archer releva la tête, étonné de ses propres paroles sorties trop vite de sa bouche.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Clint, il aurait fini par me le dire tôt ou tard de toute façon. En tout cas tu dois te forcer en rien si c'est juste pour lui faire plaisir. Si tu fais les choses à contre coeur et sur de mauvaises bases vous finirez par vous perdre tout les deux. Pietro est parfois capricieux mais c'est quelqu'un de bon, laisse lui un peu de temps et ca va s'arranger tout seul.

Derrière le mur, le jeune comprit également le message que sa soeur tentait de lui faire passer mais restait malgré tout sur ses positions. Après leur retour il s'éloignerait de Clint car il était maintenant d'avantage persuadé qu'en plus de souffrir il le faisait souffrir lui aussi et que par leur distance l'archer finirait par l'oublier. Ce serait bien mieux ainsi. C'est à ce moment qu'il décida de retourner se coucher de peur que s il en entendait plus, il pourrait changer d'avis. Il devait rester fort et garder la voie de la raison.

Du côté des deux autres, quand Wanda qualifia son frère de capricieux, Clint se remémora quelques souvenirs du voyage et se mit dos au carrelage, sourire en coin.

\- Il m'a rendu fou tu sais.

\- Mais je n'en doute pas une seconde!

\- J'aurais pu l'abandonner au moins une bonne douzaine de fois!

\- A ce point?

\- Mais à chaque fois il était tellement adorable que...

Wanda riait jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le visage de Clint changer, se figer et ses yeux devenir brillants. Elle lui prit la main qu'elle sentait trembler entre ses doigts.

\- Il me rend vivant...

\- Pose-toi les bonnes questions. Tu as la réponse.

\- J'ai tellement peur...

\- J'ai pas dit que ce serait facile.

Tout son corps se mit à tressaillir.

\- Tu devrais partir maintenant.

\- Clint..?

\- Nan mais je vais être malade et t'as pas envie de voir ça...

\- Si c'est que ça...

Elle l'aida à se redresser et s'agenouiller devant la cuvette puis se positionna à côté de lui sachant bien ce qu'elle faisait. Elle posa une main entre ses omoplates.

\- Va-t en. Laisse-moi seul s'il te plaît.

\- Clint, faudra bien que ça finisse par sortir.

Il eu juste le temps de jeter un oeil vers elle pour la voir sourire et se demander si elle parlait vraiment du contenu de son estomac ou de ses sentiments. Peut-être que quelque part les deux étaient liés en fait.

Pas le temps de réfléchir plus, il entoura la cuvette des deux bras et y plongea presque la tête. Wanda appliqua alors sa deuxième main dans le dos de l'archer et fermant les yeux, y dessina quelques formes dont elle seule avait la signification.

Entre deux remontées il eu le temps de réaliser que grâce à la sorcière, elles étaient de moins en moins douloureuses et moins violentes puis il finit par se calmer. Wanda se leva, tendit un morceau de papier plié en guise de serviette puis parti lui chercher un verre d'eau.

En traversant le salon elle tomba sur son frère qui se tenait assis sur le bord du lit d'appoint, tête tombante. Il lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

\- Vas-y, qu'est ce que tu as à me dire?

\- Rien Pietro, je pense que tu as entendu ce que tu devais entendre.

Puis elle continua sa route, rempli son verre et repassa devant lui.

\- Si en fait j'ai quelque chose à ajouter. Réfléchi avec ton coeur au lieu de te conforter dans la solution de facilité.

Il s'énerva aussitôt, blessé, lassé de tout porter sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne s'était pas noyé dans une bouteille comme Clint ou parce qu'il était resté discret qu'il en était pas dévasté pour autant.

\- Quelle facilité? Je le fais aussi pour lui. Surtout pour lui. Qu'il m'oublie, il finira vite par passer à autre chose. Et moi aussi.

\- Si tu veux m'en convaincre, sois en déjà convaincu toi-même.

Il tourna la tête car il savait au fond qu'elle avait raison. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Elle lui projetait à chaque fois en pleine figure ce qu'il s'efforçait de nier au plus profond. Il fini par lui dire la vérité.

\- Je lui ai offert mes sentiments, il n'en a pas voulu. Je vais pas le forcer.

\- Alors tu te bases sur un seul événement pour prendre une décision si importante? Regarde mieux dans tous les moments que vous avez partagés. Les bons comme les mauvais.

Et sur cette phrase elle le laissa en plan et apporta le verre d'eau à Clint qui commençait à somnoler affalé dans les toilettes.

Pietro qui pensait jusque-là avoir la meilleure des solutions se trouvait maintenant à tourner en rond nerveusement dans la pièce, perturbé par cette conversation. Et cette chaleur qui devenait trop oppressante, il devait prendre l'air. Il fouilla rapidement dans son sac et sorti sur la terrasse.

Wanda interpella Clint qui s'endormait doucement soulagé par les précédentes manipulations de la sorcière.

\- Hey! Tu veux pas aller te coucher?

Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se redresser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête un peu honteux.

\- Je crois que je suis trop vieux pour tout ça.

La jeune sourit.

\- Allez viens...

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit mais Clint s'arrêta, soucieux.

\- Il est où? Il est pas parti?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, regarde.

Elle lui montra la baie vitrée de la main où on pouvait voir Pietro de dos, droit comme un i les mains dans les poches en train de regarder vers le ciel.

À bout de force, Clint pu s'allonger enfin. Wanda lui embrassa la joue en guise de bonne nuit et regagna également sa chambre.

L'archer s'autorisa un dernier regard vers Pietro. Il aurait voulu mieux tout gérer. Peut-être même pouvoir aller vers lui et lui dire que tout cela n'avait pas eu lieu et que tout allait bien mais évidemment rien de tout ça était possible. Ni se lever, ni affirmer que tout se passait pour le mieux. Ce qui lui restait à faire à ce moment présent c'était se laisser emporter par la fatigue sans pour autant pouvoir dévier ses yeux de la silhouette de Pietro jusqu'à ce que ceux si finissent par se fermer tout seuls.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde, désolé pour le poste tardif. Beaucoup de taf au boulot. Je reprend les cours donc je publierai soit vers 10h soit 12h. Voilou voilou. Scorpionne vous laissera un message prochainement. On a du mal à se capter en ce moment. Problème d'emploi du temps. On voudrait vous remercier pour toutes vos review score et on vous fait de gros bisous**.

.

 **Chocobi6** : hello, j'espère que tu n'as pas attendu ce chapitre pour manger sinon tu dois avoir très faim.

Et malheureusement oui, on en est toujours au même point. Clint ne se rend toujours pas compte de ses sentiments. S'il en a bien sure.

Pour ce qui est de Pietro ce n'est pas évident surtout avec les réactions de Clint. À sa place je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. (Quoique si c'est Clint...) Gros bisous.

.

 **Val:** c'est justement ça le problème. C'est facile de dire qu'on prend ses distances mais encore faut-il y parvenir.

Et il est évident que ce n'est pas simple pour Clint non plus. Bisous à toi.

.

 **Holybleu** : mdrrr... On ne tape pas mon clintounet.

J'espère que tu l'appréciera de plus en plus. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road trip**

 **Chapitre 10**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le jeune lui, était bien loin des bras de Morphée. Toujours debout sur la terrasse, il observait sans trop de conviction les étoiles, sûrement juste pour avoir un endroit où poser son regard ou peut-être simplement chercher à penser à autre chose. Comment il pourrait? Plus le temps défilait et plus il était certain des sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas un chagrin d'amour passagé d'adolescent. C'était juste Clint et personne d'autre.

Il savait que sa soeur pourrait le tuer pour ce qu'il allait faire mais c'est pas comme si il était à ça près. Il sortit de sa poche le paquet de cigarettes récupéré un peu plus tôt dans son sac, l'ouvrit et en mît une entre ses lèvres. Il se rappela qu'il avait acheté ce paquet juste avant leur départ quand il stressa de savoir qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec l'archer sans se douter une seconde qu'il fumerait sa première dans ces conditions. Il avait déjà fumé un peu dans sa jeunesse, avec quelques copains mais ça faisait des années que cela ne lui était plus arrivé.

Il s'installa une paire d'heures bien plus tard dans un des transats pour continuer à scruter le ciel et les émotions remontèrent dans sa gorge qui commença à se serrer. Il écrasa alors son "il ne savait plus le combientième" mégot. C'est en voyant la quantité qu'il se rendit compte qu'il faisait n'importe quoi, et que la cigarette n'était absolument pas une chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Tout ce qu'il avait gagné c'est que sa gorge s'irritait.

Comment était-ce possible de cumuler autant de mauvaises idées sur un temps aussi court?

Il se senti si vide, l'angoisse de ne plus savoir quoi faire le transperça. Il attrapa le coussin du transat voisin et le serra fort contre lui alors que les larmes coulaient sans bruit sur ses joues. Dieu que ça faisait mal d'aimer quelqu'un si fort!

Sa douleur était bien trop récente pour qu'il puisse se retenir. De toute façon il fallait extérioriser afin d'éviter de craquer à un moment inopportain comme devant tout le monde par exemple ou particulièrement devant Clint.

Ainsi recroquevillé il ferma les yeux sur ses sanglots, ce qui lui faisait bizarrement du bien et ce, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit libéré de toutes ses tensions. Ainsi apaisé pour le moment et achevé par la fatigue il réussi enfin à s'endormir dans cette même position alors que le jour pointait déjà ses premières lueurs à l'horizon.

Ce fut Natasha qui se leva quelques heures plus tard et avec ses qualités d'espionne elle traversa le salon sans le moindre bruit pour accéder à la cuisine faire couler un café.

Une fois sa tasse pleine elle repassa à côté de Clint et sourit au fait qu'il était seul dans le canapé-lit étalé comme une étoile de mer, occupant toute la place. Elle pensa à ce pauvre Pietro qui avait du se faire éjecter sans douceur sans se douter une seconde de ce qu'il se tramait entre les deux.

Elle gagna la terrasse et fut étonnée de voir le jeune roulé en boule, sûrement frigorifié, sur le transat alors qu'elle pensait qu'il se serait plutôt réfugié dans le grand lit de sa jumelle. Elle récupéra sa propre couette qui était encore tiède et l'emmitoufla du mieux qu'elle pu. De toute façon le soleil ferait bientôt son oeuvre et il ne souffrirait plus longtemps du froid, s'il ne s'était pas réveillé avant. Elle en profita pour faire disparaitre le cendrier se doutant que cela devait rester un secret comme il ne s'était pas montré fumant devant eux.

Une fois caféinée, elle rassembla tout le nécessaire pour un copieux petit-déjeuner pour le reste des occupants qui allaient débarquer au compte goutte. Tout était prêt et ce fût Wanda qui la rejoignit la première.

\- Bien dormi? T'en fais une tête?

La jeune s'affala en pyjama dans une des chaises de jardin en soupirant.

\- J'ai veillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

\- T'as fini la soirée avec les garçons alors?

Natasha espérait en savoir un peu plus sur la raison de la présence de Pietro sur la terrasse.

\- J'ai surtout aidé Clint dans un moment... euh... difficile...

L'espionne rit. Les étapes des ravages de l'alcool sur son acolyte s'étaient déroulées exactement comme prévu. Un mystère restait tout de même irrésolu. Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de Pietro que sa soeur n'avait pas encore vu.

\- Et pour lui?

Wanda se leva d'un bon et se précipita à ses côtés. Elle lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Mon pauvre frère...

Elle s'adressa ensuite à Natasha.

\- Il a dormi ici?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi la dernière qui les a vues. En tout cas ça m'en a tout l'air. Clint ne sait pas partager son lit quand il a bu, il a du se faire chasser.

\- Mmm

Absolument pas convaincue par cette explication elle se reconcentra sur Pietro et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle se sentait triste de le voir ainsi et ce fût encore pire quand peu à peu ses caresses le réveillèrent. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux tant ils étaient rouges et gonflés et eu un regard si désemparé qu'elle l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras et murmura dans son oreille.

\- Mon pauvre frère...

Pietro referma les yeux et resta blotti un instant puis les courbatures et le froid eurent raison de lui. Et surtout il ne voulait pas rester là et qu'on finisse par avoir pitié de lui. Il était tombé assez bas pour le moment pour ne pas en rajouter. Il se leva difficilement, tentant de rester enveloppé dans la couverture mais resta un instant un peu perdu regardant à gauche et à droite se demandant où il pourrait bien se réfugier. Wanda lui caressa le dos.

\- Prend ma chambre. Repose-toi.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et accepta son offre. Complètement enroulé dans la couette, il se traina à petits pas vers un bon lit moelleux qui l attendait et obligatoirement passa par le salon ou dormait encore Clint bien étendu occupant toute la place. Il s arrêta machinalement pour le regarder malgré lui puis le voyant à moitié débraillé, s approcha de lui, sorti un bras de son cocon chaud et tira la couette du canapé pour le couvrir. Il s affairait comme il pouvait d une seule main quand la voix douce de Wanda l interrompit tentant de ne pas le brusquer.

\- Va te coucher maintenant ! Laisse-le...

Il la regarda de biais sans avoir besoin de lui dire qu il était assez grand pour prendre la décision de remonter une couverture ou non et que pour cela il n avait pas besoin de son approbation.

Il lâcha tout de même ce qu il faisait et s en alla s enfermer aussitôt dans la chambre.

Une fois seul il se jeta sur le matelas et soupira profondément. Au fond il savait qu'elle agissait pour son bien et qu elle n avait pas tord de le reprendre car ce n'était bien-sûr pas le geste en lui-même qu'elle reprochait mais le fait qu'il fallait toujours qu'il prenne soin de lui jusqu'à être assez stupide pour y laisser sa santé. Non pas que ses sentiments soient stupides car aimer quelqu un aussi fort et aussi sincèrement n a jamais été stupide, c est juste qu elle voulait le voir se reposer de tout ça au moins jusqu à ce qu il récupère une meilleure mine.

Wanda retourna finir son café auprès de Natasha et soupira en prenant sa tasse à deux mains.

\- Ils vont finir par m'user les deux-là!

L'espionne en profita pour en savoir plus.

\- Il lui arrive quoi à ton frère? Je ne le connais pas plus que ça mais j'ai vu ses yeux... Pourquoi il est si triste? Ça avait l'air d'aller hier...

Puis voyant que la sorcière n'osant pas répondre la fixait avec de grands yeux ronds, elle reprit.

\- Excuse-moi c'est peut-être personnel.

\- Et bien c'est une chose dont lui seul peut te parler. Ce serait même une bonne idée que tu ailles discuter un peu avez lui si il veut se confier. Ca fait du bien des fois quand c'est quelqu'un d'extérieur, moi je ne suis plus objective quand je le vois comme ça.

\- J'irais le voir après mon café, s il ne dort pas. Si je peux l'aider je le ferais volontier!

\- Tu veux aider qui?

Clint venait de se lever et signala sa présence en faisant mine de s'intéresser à la conversation. Les yeux plissés et le pas lourd, il les rejoignit à table. Avant qu'une des filles ne réponde à sa question, il préféra en poser une autre.

\- Je veux pas savoir en fait qui sera le pauvre malheureux, je veux juste savoir une chose : est-ce qu'il reste du café?

\- Dans la cuisine, et l'aspirine c'est le deuxième tiroir à côté de la porte.

Il se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué toujours avec la même lenteur en se grattant la tête...

\- Tu me connais tellement bien ma p tite Nat!

\- Oui ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas autant abusé... Comme à la bonne vieille époque...

Il revint alors avec la tasse de café et le médicament en grimaçant.

\- À la bonne vieille époque comme tu dis je supportais bien mieux que ça... À ce propos, Wanda, je tenais à m'excuser pour cette nuit... Et merci...

\- De rien.

La jeune encore un peu fâchée de l'état de son frère rajouta en marmonnant.

\- Je suppose qu'à l'époque tu ne buvais pas pour les même raisons.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien... Juste que si les gens s'exprimaient au lieu de picoler ou je ne sais quoi encore les choses seraient simplifiées.

Natasha comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un semblant de règlement de compte préféra les laisser et alla trouver Pietro comme convenu. Elle lui apporta un café.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello tout le monde, un petit chapitre pour vous. il est vrai que le chapitre précédent était court. Mais c'est la crème de la crème. ;) Merci pour vos commentaires. Bisous à vous. Scorpionne et Aline.

 **Chocobi6 :** Je pense aussi que la discussion va adoucir les moeurs et puis ça lui fera du bien de se confier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Wanda. Et oui ça ira sûrement mieux quand Clint se dévoilera. Gros bisous à toi.

.

 **Val:** Hello, hello, c'est vrai que c'était un peu court, mais un peu à la fois. Pietro est amoureux qu'est ce que tu veux. L'amour rend aveugle comme on dit. Et la discussion entre Nath et Pietro est là. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road trip**

 **chapitre** **11**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Natasha entrouvrit doucement la porte au cas où le jeune se soit endormit et chuchota.

\- Pietro?

\- Natasha?

Le jeune fut surpris de la voir débarquer car ils ne se connaissaient peu.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger, je t'ai apporté une tasse de café.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas, entre... J'arriverais pas à dormir de toute façon.

Il se redressa et s'installa contre la tête de lit. Il invita la rousse à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il bu une gorgée du breuvage puis la remercia. Puis il se douta qu'elle n'était pas venue juste pour le café. Il la regarda, intrigué. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi gonflés. Elle prit la parole en premier.

\- J'ai esquivé la terrasse, ils sont en pleine conversation là-bas.

Pietro s'inquiéta. Est-ce qu'elle savait pour ses sentiments? Est-ce que c'est de ça qu'ils parlaient? Il assumait ses préférences mais il connaissait aussi la réputation de la rousse pour ses réparties cinglantes et là, il ne souhaitait absolument pas y être confronté.

Sauf qu'à la place il fut bien étonné de la voir lui caresser la joue, passant délicatement son pouce sous son oeil comme pour effacer cette vilaine cerne.

\- Tu veux m'en parler?

\- De quoi?

Il ne voulait pas se griller tout seul et voulais d'abord savoir de quoi elle parlait.

\- Tout va bien Nath, ça va.

L'espionne opta pour une autre tactique qui porta ses fruits mais pas de la manière prévue.

\- Moi aussi j'ai eu des coups de blues et c'était très rare que je me confie, peut-être parce que je n'avais personne... Parfois Clint était là... Il avait le don de...

\- C'est lui.

\- Quoi?

\- Et bien c'est à cause de lui.

Pietro avait craqué et décida d'en parler à Natasha. En plus étant la personne la plus proche de l'archer elle pourrait certainement lui en apprendre sur lui.

\- C'est à cause de lui quoi?

\- Je me suis ... euh... enfin... accroché à lui...

Il tourna la tête timidement vers elle, levant un sourcil, attendant sa réaction avant d'en dire plus.

\- Je suis pas sûre de... Oh d'accord!

\- Je suis nul hein?

\- Dis pas ça Pietro, tu peux aimer qui tu veux, personne à le droit de trouver ça nul. Je comprends mieux maintenant... Clint le sais je suppose.

\- Oui et il m'a repoussé.

\- Il à été marié tu sais.

Pietro baissa la tête à cette révélation qu'il ne voulait pas entendre pendant que Natasha réfléchissait à voix haute.

\- En même temps je ne l'ai jamais vu avec personne d'autre que cette femme. C'est un grand solitaire, enfin, tu veux peut-être pas que je te parle de ça...

Contrairement à toute attente Pietro fut intrigué par cette unique femme dans la vie de celui qu'il aimait et voulu en savoir plus.

\- Et bien ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une mission. Elle était comédienne pour le Shield et devait lui servir de couverture. Une relation de couple inventée de toute pièce qui s'est transformée avec le temps en mariage. Il l'aimait mais avec le recul je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment été amoureux. Tu saisis la différence? C'est surtout elle qui le souhaitait ce mariage. D'ailleurs il s'est vite soldé par un divorce.

\- C'est triste en fait... Et à part elle, personne?

\- C'est comme ça Pietro, il y a des gens qui ne sont pas fait pour la vie à deux. Alors ne pense pas que soit toi ou parce que tu es un homme, Clint est comme ça, c'est tout.

Pietro était abasourdi par le passé amoureux de Clint et remettait en question pas mal de choses à son sujet. Déjà il devait être plus compréhensif car si Clint n'avait jamais connu le Grand Amour il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'on pouvait ressentir pour lui.

Natasha voulu le rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il le vit pas trop mal. D'autant plus que depuis qu'il vous a ta sœur et toi dans sa vie, il a changé. J'ai retrouvé mon Clint d'il y a bien longtemps.

\- Et c'est une bonne chose ça?

\- Oh que oui! Au fil des années je l'ai vu se ternir, perdre ses émotions. Avec le boulot qu'il faisait, le KGB, les missions, tout ça... On a vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles, surtout lui. Peut-être qu'un jour vous devriez en parler, tu comprendras mieux.

Pietro restait sans voix car il n'avait jamais pensé à cette facette de la personnalité de Clint. Ces quelques derniers jours il l'avait vu si souriant, avec tant d'entrain qu'il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer autrement.

\- Allez arrête de penser un peu à tout ça... Je vais aller m'habiller. Dans l après-midi on va se balader en ville, il y a quelques endroits sympas à voir. Tu viendras j'espère?

\- Oui, de toute façon je ne vais pas rester au lit, je vais tourner dans tous les sens. Et j'ai faim! Une douche et j'arrive.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la terrasse la tension continuait de monter entre Clint et Wanda.

\- C'est quoi ces reproches? T'aurais pas la prétention de me faire la morale?

\- Je déteste voir mon frère dans cet état!

Clint fit un sourire ironique.

\- Tu dis ça comme si ça lui arrivait souvent! Je ne suis qu'un caprice parmi d'autres en fait et c'est pour ça qu'il boude. Ne me dis pas non, je l'ai déjà vu faire.

Wanda se leva d'un bond, tapant du poing sur la table tellement le comportement de Clint l'exaspérait.

\- Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis? Ouvre les yeux! Mon frère t'aime à s'en rendre malade. Que tu ne partage pas ses sentiments c'est une chose mais n'ose pas remettre en question la sincérité de ce qu'il ressent!

Puis elle se remit assise un peu abasourdie par ses propres paroles. Elle se trouvait un peu bête d'avoir avoué clairement à Clint que son frère était amoureux et craignait qu'il explose de colère de lui avoir hurlé ainsi dessus mais il resta silencieux, ce qui rendit la scène encore plus gênante.

\- Mais dis quelque chose...

Clint resta muet.

\- Il va me tuer si il sait que je t'ai dis ça.

Il avait le regard vide mais il fini par parler

\- Je lui dirais rien.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir crié...

\- Pas grave.

\- Clint... Ohlala j'aurais du me taire...

L'archer leva la tête vers la sorcière.

\- C'est vrai ?... Qu'il m'aime?

Wanda lui affirma que oui d'un simple hochement.

\- Mais c'est une amourette passagère...

Encore un signe de tête pour lui dire que non.

Clint se dirigea vers la jeune et la serra dans les bras un peu comme pour s'excuser.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point... Je croyais vraiment que c'était encore une de ses extravagances. Il avait tenté de me le dire et je n'ai pas réussi à l'entendre... Ça change beaucoup de choses.

Wanda se recula de ses bras et le dévisagea.

\- Ça change quoi?

\- Je réfléchirai à deux fois avant de me comporter comme un imbécile et de sûrement lui faire du mal. Je veux pas le perdre à cause de ça.

Il détourna le regard et murmura.

\- Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il me lâche Wanda... Pas maintenant... J'ai tellement besoin de lui.

\- Il faut que tu lui dises.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait... Je crois que j'ai tout essayé avec lui. Il veut s'éloigner, pour ne plus souffrir. Maintenant je le comprends même si je ne suis pas prêt à l'accepter.

Wanda savait qu'avec ce que son frère avait entendu la nuit et avec Natasha qui était en train de lui parler il y avait des chances pour qu'il ait un peu réfléchi à une autre solution.

\- Redis-lui... Redis-lui encore et encore... Tant qu'il le faudra... Tant que tu penseras que c'est important. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, laisse le partir.

\- Mais c'est important!

Wanda lui sourit et le serra une dernière fois dans les bras.

\- Que ça fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça!

Les deux relevèrent la tête vers Natasha qui venait de faire irruption en peignoir, les cheveux encore mouillés.

\- Wanda si tu veux prendre ma douche, elle est libre car ton frère squatte ta baignoire. Clint faudra faire la queue.

Un bon moment plus tard tous montèrent dans le 4X4 de Natasha. Comme elle se mit au volant Clint s'installa aussitôt à côté d'elle laissant les deux jeunes à l'arrière. Pendant les quelques jours qui précédaient l'arrivée des garçons, les filles avaient eu le temps de vadrouiller un peu dans les environs et de repérer quelques endroits où les emmener.

Après avoir roulé presque une heure ils arrivèrent d'abord près d'un lac gigantesque. Natasha stationna la voiture à proximité d'un port de plaisance où étaient amarrés quelques petits voiliers et autres bateaux sans prétention. Tous marchaient côte à côte en longeant les quais.

\- On va pas faire un tour?

Pietro grimaçait à l'idée de monter sur un de ces engins.

\- T'inquiète pas frérot, ce ne sont que des bateaux privés, et j'ai prévenu Natasha que tu as peur de l'eau. Elle voulait nous emmener faire du pédalo, y en a un peu plus loin.

Clint fut curieux de cette révélation et ne pu s'empêcher de le questionner.

\- T'as peur de l'eau toi?

\- Wanda arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi! Non Clint je n'ai pas peur de l'eau, c'est juste que sur ces trucs j'ai instantanément un violent mal de mer... À cause de mon pouvoir je crois... Mais sinon j'adore l'eau.

\- Ah ok... Mais ne te sens pas obligé de te justifier... Regarde, moi j'ai bien le vertige...

\- Ah ça c'est dur... Mais comment tu fais pour...

Il tentait de se montrer compatissant jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Natasha pouffer de rire à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête vers Clint et vit que lui aussi se retenait de rire.

\- Quoi? Nan mais...

Wanda accéléra le pas pour se mettre face à lui.

\- Franchement Pietro... Hawkeye... La peur des hauteurs...

\- Je le savais que je devais pas venir!

\- Excuse-moi Pietro je voulais juste faire une blague, attend je vais me faire pardonner.

Il se dirigea vers un petit stand qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et revint cachant dans son dos ce qu'il y avait trouvé. Pietro baissa les épaules un peu embarrassé par le geste de l'archer. Il fut encore plus rougissant quand il vit ce qu'il avait pour lui.

\- Cône vanille noix de pécan!

\- Oh euh merci...

Pietro saisi timidement la glace ne sachant plus trop où se mettre d'autant plus que les filles n'avaient rien eu.

\- Quoi? Je me suis trompé? C'est bien ta préféré, non ?

\- Oui... C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu avais noté ce genre de détail.

Clint reprit sa place dans la marche, tentant de cacher cet air victorieux. Wanda lui avait dit qu'il fallait faire entrer certaines choses dans la tête de son frère, même si il fallait les répéter un millier de fois. Voilà déjà une façon qu'il avait trouvée pour le faire.

Une fois passé les quais ils arrivèrent sur une allée en pavé qui surplombait le bord du lac où l'eau caressait d'énormes rochers sur leur droite. De l'autre côté quelques vieilles bâtisses annonçait la proximité du centre ville.

\- Les gars, ville ou plage?

Natasha attendait une réponse pour prendre une direction.

\- Une plage?

Pietro était incrédule à l'idée qu'il y ait ce genre d'endroit aux abords d'une ville qui paraissait si historiquement vieille. Pour lui plage rimait automatiquement avec des jeunes grouillant partout là journée, des fêtes en soirée, en quelque sorte un aimant à touristes alors qu'ici tout ne respirait que le calme et la détente. Les rues n'étaient pas désertes mais c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé grand monde.

\- Et bien, je serais assez partant pour voir cette plage!

\- Ça convient pour tout le monde?

Clint et Wanda acquiescèrent n'étant pas trop difficiles sur le choix de la balade. Ils continuèrent donc le joli chemin qui longeait le bord de l'eau. Du côté de la route l'allée était beaucoup fleurie et une rangée d'arbres leur procurait assez d'ombre pour rendre leur promenade agréable et du côté du lac une barrière faite en rondins de bois sécurisait l'accès aux rochers et à l'eau qui semblait déjà très profonde.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde, le road trip de nos chouchoux est de retour. Milles baisers à vous. Aline et Scorpionne.**

 **.**

 **Misa:** Bonjour Misa et bienvenue parmis nous. J'espère que tu aimeras ce prochain chapitre. Merci pour ta review, Bisous et à bientôt.

 **.**

 **Val** : Ça fait du bien de parler parfois. Espérons que ça porte ses fruits. La glace vanille aux noix de pécan est un succès. Et la ballade arrive arrive à grand pas. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

 **.**

 **Chocobi6 :** Hello, oui super discussion entre Pietro et Nath. Surprenante de la part de Nath. C'est cool. Et moi non plus je ne pense pas qu'il va abandonner. Enfin je l'espère pas.

La question n'est pas quand Clint ouvrira les yeux. Mais est ce que Clint ouvrira les yeux. Merci pour ta review, Bisous et courage pour la suite.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road trip**

 **Chapitre 12**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Leur allure de marche n'était peut-être pas assez rapide pour le jeune qui se mit à les distancer d'une bonne dizaine de mètres. Les mains dans les poches il zigzaguait de gauche à droite quand il ne tapait pas dans un caillou ce qui donnait aux autres l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait. Ou peut-être avait-il juste ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner juste un peu ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de penser encore et encore au comportement de Clint.

Puis il se stoppa devant la barrière, regardant le bord de l'eau l'air pensif. Wanda s'en inquiéta aussitôt et en avisa à voix basse les deux autres.

\- Quand il est comme ça il cherche une bêtise à faire, j'en suis sûre...

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il enjambait la rambarde et commençait à escalader les rochers.

\- Pietro reviens ici, tu va te faire mal!

\- C'est bon soeurette, je sais ce que je fais, j'ai plus huit ans!

Wanda accouru vers lui pour tenter de le raisonner sans succès.

\- Marcher normalement c'est ennuyeux! Si tu veux que je revienne t'as qu'à venir me chercher.

Natasha et Clint avaient maintenant rejoint les jumeaux qui se chamaillaient et virent que malgré que les paroles de Pietro ressemblaient à de la taquinerie, il n'y avait aucun sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Arrête d'essayer de jouer le provocateur avec moi, tu sais très bien que cela ne marche pas... Et puis fait ce que tu veux mais ne viens pas te plaindre.

Les deux plus vieux agents restèrent en retrait de cette petite querelle alors que Pietro servait son sourire le plus forcé à sa soeur avant de se mettre à sautiller de pierre en pierre.

\- Alors tu vois que je suis doué!

Quand Clint vit Wanda lever les yeux au ciel sans répondre agacée par son comportement puéril il décida d'intervenir auprès d'elle à voix basse.

\- Pense à t'amuser et profite de ta balade. Je vais garder un oeil sur lui.

Pietro vit Wanda sourire à Clint quand celui-ci ponctua sa phrase par un clin d'oeil et fut frustré d'être trop loin pour entendre un seul mot. Il tendit l'oreille un peu plus et ce fût peut-être cela qui le déconcentra une seconde de trop car c'est à ce moment précis que son pied glissa sur une plaque de mousse humide. Basculant vers l'avant, il tenta de se rattraper et cet incident n'aurait pu être qu'égratignures si son épaule n'avait pas percuté la pointe du rocher d'à côté.

Tous se retournèrent en même temps alarmé par le bruit de la chute et virent Pietro affalé sur le ventre, grimaçant, le bras droit disparu entre les blocs de roches, la douleur l'empêchant de prendre appui pour se relever.

Sans réfléchir Clint enjamba les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et attrapa la rambarde d'une main pour passer par dessus.

Pietro en colère contre lui-même et imaginant qu'il allait être là cible de représailles tenta d'être sarcastique en premier.

\- Vas y doucement je crois que ça glisse...

\- C'est bon Pietro, c'est pas grave...

Clint prenait les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas se blesser également alors qu'il tentait de le rassurer qu'on ne lui en voudrait pas.

Arrivé à sa hauteur il tenta d'aider Pietro à se redresser ce qui fit paniquer ce dernier quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne bougeait plus son bras.

\- Clint, je peux pas!

\- C'est rien... respire...

L'archer devait changer de tactique et utiliser les méthodes de dégagement de victime qu'il avait appris il y a bien longtemps. Il était possible que le jeune ait une fracture ou l'épaule déboîtée. Il prit d'abord un moment pour le rassurer et lui expliquer le déroulement des opérations.

\- Je vais faire quelques manips mais je veux que tu te relâche. Je ne veux pas te faire mal donc ne te crispe pas... Et fais-moi confiance.

Bien sûr qu'il avait toute sa confiance même si il appréhenda aussitôt qu'il le senti s'allonger comme il pouvait tout contre lui. Bien que la forme des rocher n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus simple pour effectuer la manoeuvre il réussi tout de même à glisser son bras le long de celui coincé et d'un mouvement de bascule fit pivoter Pietro qui se retrouva presque sur lui.

Clint eut la respiration coupée par les pierres dans son dos et le poids de sa victime sur les côtes quand il lui ordonna de ne pas bouger au risque d'aggraver la blessure et de laisser Natasha l'aider à se relever. Pietro qui le remarqua ne pu s'empêcher de tenter d'au moins se décaler, honteux d'infliger tant de mal par sa propre bêtise.

Wanda pestait alors que la rousse extirpait comme elle pouvait le jeune et le refit passer du bon côté de la barrière. Puis ce fut à Clint d'être sorti de là. Il fit quelques mouvements d'étirement et déclara en soufflant qu'il était trop vieux pour ce genre de choses.

\- Je suis désolé...

Le jeune n'osait plus lever la tête, installé sur le banc un peu plus loin par Natasha.

\- C'est pas grave... Et puis ça m'oblige fortement à reconsidérer la reprise des entraînements, je me suis un peu laissé aller ces derniers temps... Comment va ton bras?

Natasha commençait à nettoyer les quelques plaies très superficielles et donna son avis.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de quoi s'inquiéter. Sûrement un joli hématome et quelques courbatures mais rien de plus.

\- Je peux regarder? Il l'a bien tapé le rocher. Pietro?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et l'archer lui prit le bras pour lui faire exécuter quelques mouvements afin de vérifier que tout était en ordre. Il saisi ensuite son t-shirt et le releva au dessus de l'épaule blessée pour examiner l'étendu l'apparition d'un éventuel gonflement ou changement de couleur, mais ce sont les joues de Pietro qui prirent une teinte cramoisie quand il senti les mains de Clint sur sa peau et il tira d'un coup sur le tissus pour le remettre en place.

\- C'est bon, j'ai pas trop mal en fait... Allez, on y va?

Il se leva d'un bond et reprit la route en prenant soin de caler avec précaution la main de son bras meurtri dans sa poche pour ne pas trop le bouger car la douleur était quand même encore très présente.

Suite à l'incident la route se fit dans un calme reposant. Pietro avait même passé son bras valide autour des épaules de sa soeur en signe de paix et au bout d'un petit quart d'heure ils arrivèrent sur une étendue verdoyante où de gros arbres offraient de l'ombre à ceux qui se prélassaient dans l'herbe. Un peu plus loin se trouvait un chalet avec une enseigne "Le Bar-Boteur" et à une centaine de mètres devant eux, cette fameuse plage.

Les filles s'installèrent en premier au pied d'un grand arbre suivi par Clint qui s'allongea près de Natasha. Pietro resta un moment immobile, réfléchissant comment s'assoir sans se faire mal ni demander de l'aide craignant une réflexion du genre " Je t'avais prévenu" ou encore " Tu le mérite bien" de sa soeur. Quand elle tourna la tête vers lui il se posa aussitôt en serrant les mâchoires quand il se servi de ses mains comme appui mais la réaction de la demoiselle en fut tout autrement. Elle se décala et se plaça derrière lui et entama un massage délicat de son épaule et Pietro ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le geste.

Clint qui était juste couché à côté les yeux vers le ciel et les mains derrière la tête, ne pu s'empêcher de relever, un peu amusé.

\- Au fait Wanda, ça me fait penser que je voulais te remercier d'avoir appris tes technique à ton frère. Tu es une bonne professeur car c'est agréable après de longues heures en voiture.

Wanda sourit comprenant entre les mots ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer sur le trajet.

\- De rien... Si ça peut aider...

Pietro se remémora alors cet épisode si particulier entre lui et l'archer qui semblait maintenant le prendre bien trop à la légère à son goût. De plus il aurait souhaité peut-être que cet instant si précieux pour lui en tout cas reste un souvenir privé. Quand il senti la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge il se leva, remercia Wanda et parti se promener seul vers la plage. Comment il avait pu s'endormir contre lui pendant ce massage qui représentait tant et maintenant en faire une anecdote pour faire rire son petit monde?

Une fois sa colère passée il se ravisa. Il en faisait peut être un peu trop et prenait sûrement ces souvenirs trop à coeur. Bien évidemment son jugement était brouillé par ses sentiments et comme Clint ne les partageaient pas il ne comprenait pas l'importance qu'il pouvait porter à certains événements.

Il respira un grand coup pour se redonner du courage et retourna vers le petit groupe.

\- Les filles, vous auriez pu le dire de prendre les maillots de bain! Par cette chaleur c'est du gâchis!

Wanda pouffa de rire connaissant trop bien son frère.

\- Comme si toi, Pietro Maximoff, tu avais été assez prévoyant pour mettre un maillot de bain dans ton sac.

Il se gratta la tête en relevant un sourcil.

\- T'as raison en fait... Un point pour toi p'tite soeur!

Il s'installa couché à la perpendiculaire de Wanda et se servi de sa cuisse comme oreiller. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre et ne tarda pas à faire savoir à son entourage que son estomac se réveillait espérant que Nath ou Clint prenne pitié.

\- J'ai faim...

\- Pietro arrête! Ça, ça marche peut-être avec des gens qui ne te connaissent pas si bien que moi mais je sais que tu dis ça parce que tu ne tiens pas en place. Ça fait même pas une demi-heure qu'on est posés.

Wanda lui caressa les cheveux pour tenter de le calmer.

\- Allez essaie de te détendre un peu.

\- Mais je voulais aller nager moi...

\- Alors tu vois que tu n'as pas faim, espèce de filou!

Il fit la moue et cessa d'argumenter en vain mais heureusement son ventre ne tarda pas trop pour venir à sa rescousse et grogna assez fort pour que les trois autres l'entende distinctement.

Clint se redressa.

\- Et si on partait à la recherche d'un petit resto, le temps qu'on trouve il sera l'heure de manger, non?

Si l'archer se mettait du côté de Pietro les filles savaient très bien qu'elles n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de suivre. Tout le monde se leva à la grande joie du jeune et ils prirent le chemin du centre ville.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes et après avoir passé devant plusieurs enseignes qui ne faisaient pas l'unanimité ils finirent par tous tomber d'accord devant une très vieille bâtisse qui ressemblait à une taverne et où il était indiqué "cuisine du marché, cuisine du terroir". Tous étaient enthousiastes à ce que leur inspirait cette phrase.

Il était encore tôt mais l'établissement était déjà ouvert et quand ils entrèrent, c'était aussi joli que dehors. Les murs en pierres claires et les poutres leurs donnait l'impression d'être dans une autre époque.

Une dame d'un certain âge les accueillit très chaleureusement et leur proposa de la suivre.

\- Désirez-vous dîner en terrasse? Il n'y a encore personne, vous y serez très bien.

Tous acquiescèrent et furent dirigés vers une jolie cours pour être installés à une grande table en bois. La dame leur tendit la carte et parti chercher les couverts. Pendant ce temps chacun regardait autour de lui et ce qui retint le plus leur attention ce fut l'énorme foyer de braises au milieu des bacs de fleurs au-dessus duquel tournait lentement un beau jarret de boeuf.

La serveuse revint accompagnée du cuisinier. Pendant qu'elle prenait la commande des apéritifs, ce dernier s'affaira à arroser la pièce de viande du jus qui s'en écoulait. Tous prirent un cocktail maison sauf Wanda qui préféra un simple jus de fruits sans alcool.

Pendant que les verres étaient servis et que la dame s'apprêtait à prendre la commande pour la suite, Pietro ne pu réfréner son impatience en désignant discrètement la broche du doigt.

\- Je pourrais avoir ça moi?

La serveuse sourit à cette spontanéité enfantine.

\- Il faut voir ça avec le chef... Gilles? Il y en a encore pour longtemps pour la cuisson?

\- C'est pour le jeune homme? Je pense que l'ont peu servir dans une bonne demi-heure, pas avant.

Avant que Pietro ait le temps d'être déçu elle proposa de suite une alternative.

\- Pour vous faire patienter je peux vous préparer une assiette pour quatre de plusieurs charcuteries de notre traiteur local, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

\- Ah ben oui on peut faire ça, hein on peut?

Les autres n'eurent pas le courage de s'opposer à l'enthousiasme du jeune et quelques minutes plus tard une sélection des spécialités de la région était posée sur leur table alors que chacun commandait son plat principal. Une simple salade de saison pour Wanda, coquelet cuit dans la braise pour Clint et du jarret pour Natasha et Pietro et tout cela accompagné d'une marmite de pommes de terre rôties pour les quatre.

\- Allez un dessert?...

Les filles refusèrent, repues.

\- Clint? Allez... Je veux pas passer pour un goinfre...

\- C'est trop tard je crois mais je vais prendre une glace. Tiens un colonel, ça fera passer le repas.

La dame les interrompit.

\- Comme c'est la saison des mirabelles le chef à préparé un dessert spécial à base de génoise imbibée de liqueur de mirabelle surmontée d'un sorbet du même fruit.

\- Je vais prendre ça.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Un troisième.

Natasha s'était laissée tentée par la proposition alléchante.

Le dessert englouti et un café plus tard, Clint s'occupa de la note qu'il s'étonna de voir si peu élevée. Ils remercièrent la vieille dame d'avoir passé un si bon repas et se retrouvèrent en plein milieu de la rue sans trop savoir où aller.

Wanda proposa son idée.

\- On peut aller au bar près de la plage, il est sympa.

Elle fut immédiatement soutenue par Natasha.

\- Ça c'est une bonne idée... Clint, preums pour te mettre ta raclée au billard ça fait tellement longtemps!


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde, désolé pour le petit retard dans la publication (d'un jour seulement), ce n'est pas toujours évident de se chopper scorpionne et moi. Enfin voilà. j'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant la fic.

L'auteur (car je n'étais écris les trois premiers chapitres) vous a laissé un petit mot.

 _ **Bonjour à tous et toutes.**_

 _Un petit mot pour vous dire que j'adore lire vos review. C'est un pur plaisir pour moi de voir que mon objectif principal est atteint : jouer avec les bons et mauvais moments et susciter les réactions que je peux lire dans vos commentaires. Mais sachez que je n'ai pas fini de faire vivre des péripéties à notre petite équipe (oui personne n'a parlé de couple.. En tout cas pas moi… rire diabolique) donc accrochez-vous.._

 _Bien sûr je serais ravie de vous voir passer sur mon profil._

 _Et bonne lecture._ _ **Scorpionne.**_

.

 **Va** l: hello, la gamelle m'a fait beaucoup rire moi. Surtout le "fais gaffe je crois que ça glisse". Et pour le resto j'aimerai bien y aller aussi. Faut demander l'adresse à Scorpionne mdrr. Bisous et désolée pour le retard.

.

 **Chocobi6** : salut, oui c'est triste ce qu'il lui arrive à Pietro, j'aimerai pas être à sa place, et Clint était trop mignon en mode sauveteur, j'avoue . La prière est le seul moyen d'y parvenir je crois. Vu que Scorpionne s'est décidée à nous faire tourner en bourrique. Gros bisous .

.

 **Holybleu** : je suis contente que ça te plaise, ça me plaît beaucoup moi aussi. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road trip**

 **Chapitre 13**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Les voilà refaisant le chemin inverse pour retourner vers la plage et découvrir l'intérieur du "Bar-Botteur". Pietro prit le bras de sa soeur et ralentit le pas pour se retrouver derrière les deux plus vieux afin de pouvoir lui parler discrètement à l oreille.

\- Il m'a retourné le cerveau...

Wanda soupira croyant que son frère repensait encore tristement à Clint.

\- Ne pense plus à lui comme ça Pietro, ça passera...

\- Ah ben c'était bon quand même... Pi y a les autres aussi...

\- Les autres? Quels autres?

Wanda s'était stoppée par la peur d'apprendre des choses qu'elle ne voudrait pas savoir...

\- Ben le cocktail et le vin du repas...

\- Mais de quoi tu parles?

\- Ben je sais plus trop, j'ai la tête qui tourne, et toi tu parles de quoi?

\- De rien Pietro. Viens il faut les rattraper, on est arrivés.

Soulagée, Wanda agrippa son frère et le traîna jusqu'à la porte du bar que Clint leur tenait ouverte.

Natasha et Clint s'installèrent d'office à la table près du billard qui se trouvait au fond de la salle et commandèrent quatre bières pour commencer. Pietro empoigna la sienne et celle de sa soeur et se dirigea vers le baby-foot.

\- Wanda! Un baby! Ca fait trop longtemps! Les jeunes contres les vieux ça vous dit?

Les "vieux" en question déclinèrent l'offre et sirotèrent leur boisson tranquillement pendant que les jeunes se livraient une bataille acharnée.

\- T'as rien perdu soeurette! Mais comme d'habitude je vais te battre.

\- Cris pas victoire... J'ai pas bu moi...

Effectivement Pietro avait du mal à contrôler ses reflexes malgré sa rapidité et sa soeur gagnait du terrain vers la victoire. Natascha les observait de loin alors que Clint jouait à faire tournoyer sa bouteille.

\- Alors? T'as eu le temps de parler un peu avec Pietro?

\- Quand? Et pour dire quoi? Si vraiment il veut partir je ne sais pas comment le convaincre de rester...

Natasha sourit à l'idée qui lui traversa l'esprit et Clint comprit de suite à quoi elle osait penser.

\- J'ai bien une idée moi...

\- T'es pas drôle... Et puis je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça maintenant... Je vais plutôt te mettre la raclée que tu m'as promis.

Wanda arriva à table les poings au ciel.

\- Veuillez acclamer la grande gagnante!

\- Ouais, que d'un point, c'est pas la peine de frimer...

Pietro se laissa tomber sur la chaise en bon mauvais perdant l'air contrarié et fini d'un trait le reste de sa bière pour faire passer sa défaite.

Clint se leva et défia la rousse du regard.

\- Les règles à la russe je suppose?

\- Avec plaisir!

Alors que l'archer se dirigeait vers le bar, la jeune s'interrogea.

\- C'est quoi les règles à la russe?

Natasha n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Clint faisait claquer une bouteille de vodka et deux verres à shoot sur la table.

\- C'est ça! Un verre pour l'adversaire à chaque boule rentrée et le perdant paye la bouteille.

Wanda le regardait incrédule. Lui se tenait bien droit, confiant, comme si il se préparait à livrer une bataille.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la table de billard pendant que les jumeaux s'installaient confortablement en spectateurs. Clint prépara le jeu silencieusement. Il semblait y avoir un enjeu important tant ils se concentraient.

\- À vous l'honneur, ma chère.

\- T'es près à finir la bouteille seul?

\- Ne t'emballe pas trop vite...

Une fois cette dernière phrase prononcée la partie débuta. Natasha rentra deux boules dès son premier tir mais la disposition du jeu ne lui permit pas d'en rentrer une de plus. Elle se dirigea vers la table et rempli les deux verres presque à ras que Clint saisi pour les boire d'un trait et retourner jouer son tour sans un mot. Une boule, puis deux, et une troisième furent rentrées à la même cadence que Natasha encaissait les shoots.

Wanda s'inquiétait.

\- Je sens que ça va mal finir cette histoire...

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la première fois qu'ils s'amusent à ça...

Pietro, les coudes sur la table, les mains soutenant son visage, observait le match pendant que l'alcool se dissipait peu à peu dans ses veines.

Ce fut au tour de la rousse. Ce n'était pas très perceptible mais il lui fallait déjà un peu plus de temps pour calculer ses coups puis elle rentra encore deux boules.

Pietro prit l'initiative de servir les verres correspondant au gage et pendant que Clint buvait le premier il s'occupa de vider le second

\- Je t'aide...

Natasha ne l'entendit pas de la même façon.

\- Ohh la triche!

Clint sourit et se resservi son deuxième verre en bon participant.

\- Ne t'en fait pas gamin, j'ai pas l'intention d'en boire encore beaucoup.

Puis il lui tapa gentiment l'épaule avant de retourner jouer.

Pietro le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. " Gamin". Ce mot l'avais fait frissonner comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il pensa " les joies de l'alcool!" Alors qu'il avait remarqué que Clint commençait à avoir les yeux embués.

En tout cas cela ne déstabilisa pas l'archer qui fit mouche encore trois fois. Natasha souffla.

\- T'es en forme ce soir!

\- Et oui chérie, plus qu'une! Allez hop tes verres, et casse pas le rythme! Allez suis chaud là!

\- Là c'est plus être chaud, t'es cuit mon ami, je vais te pulvériser en beauté...

\- Parle pas tant, et action!

Natasha s'exécuta mais la vodka et le comportement de Clint l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle riait tellement qu'elle loupa son coup. Clint se tourna en faisant semblant de tendre l'oreille vers les jumeaux qui ne perdaient pas une miette de cette scène irréaliste.

\- C'était "pulvériser " le mot qu'elle a employé? Regardez plutôt, voilà une démonstration digne de ce nom.

Il pivota vers la table mais ses gestes devenant brouillons, il percuta sans se rendre compte la bouteille à peine entamée de Wanda avec sa queue de billard. Grace aux reflexes de son frère elle n'eut qu'un peu de bière sur elle et soupira.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on est plus sérieux qu eux?!

\- Laisse-les... Il faut bien que vieillesse se fasse...

Clint qui était affalé sur le billard près à jouer se releva au ralenti comme si il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Hey! Je vois peut-être tout mais j'entends tout aussi... T'es le prochain sur ma liste Maximoff!

Puis il se repencha et rentra sa dernière boule le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Plus que la 8!

Ce fut qu'une formalité d'autant plus qu'il se permit une figure pour terminer la partie.

\- Ok, respect... Je la payerai ta bouteille... Tu vas finir par me dégouter de la vodka... ou du billard... Je sais pas encore.

Natasha s'allongea à moitié sur la banquette à côté de leur table pour digérer la défaite et surtout tous les verres.

\- Hop debout!

Clint tendait la queue de Natasha à Pietro.

\- Tu étais sérieux? Mais je sais pas jouer moi!

Il s'adressa à Wanda.

\- Et toi?

\- Non plus mais je veux bien essayer.

Clint disposa les boules dans le triangle puis positionna la blanche et commença à expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait à la jeune comment poser sa main afin d'avoir la meilleur visée possible sans que Pietro ne les lâche une seconde du regard.

\- Maintenant tu te penches assez pour aligner ton oeil avec la pointe, la blanche et ton point d impact.

Wanda s'exécuta mais apparemment pas assez car elle loupa complètement son coup.

\- C'est pas grave, tu va recommencer, je vais te montrer.

Il s'installa derrière elle et la tête au dessus de son épaule il l'aida à diriger la queue. Le coup fut bien meilleur et Wanda se montrait bien enthousiaste d'apprendre ce nouveau jeu.

Alors qu'ils préparaient le coup suivant Pietro se leva et se plaça face à eux pour mieux observer le cours. Clint reprit sa place dans le dos de Wanda et alors qu il avait son menton presque dans le cou de cette dernière la main prête à tirer, il se stoppa net quand son regard croisa celui de Pietro.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi son cerveau s'était mis sur "off". Peut-être l'abus d'alcool, peut-être le contexte, ou tout simplement la façon qu'avait le jeune de le dévisager. En même temps c'était la première fois depuis que Pietro lui avait dit qu'il ne voudrait plus le côtoyer qu'ils osaient se regarder vraiment dans les yeux maintenant il ne voulait plus rompre ce contact.

\- Clint! Tu m'écrase! Comment tu veux que je progresse?

\- Oh Excuse-moi! Tu mets tellement de temps que je commençais à m'endormir...

Clint tenta une oeillade complice vers Pietro accompagnée d'un sourire en coin mais resta sans réponse. Le jeune baissa simplement les yeux sur les gestes de sa soeur. Ce fut un échec de faire comme si ce lien existait toujours. Il aurait voulu le voir au moins sourire une seule fois ce soir car même si l'ambiance était bonne et que le jeune s'intégrait très bien à la soirée, cette expression neutre de grand vide ne quittait pas son visage.

Wanda le sorti de ses pensées quand elle gesticula pour qu'il se remette en place et qu'elle puisse continuer de s'entraîner. Clint se reconcentra et accompagna chaque geste, replaçant à chaque fois la posture presque au millimètre près.

Pietro qui les observait toujours sans un mot, enviait presque sa soeur dont les mains étaient souvent recouvertes par celles de Clint. Lui qui n'avait jamais été attentif à une partie de billard, s'interrogea si c'était Clint, le billard ou l'alcool qui rendait tout ce spectacle si sensuel.

Au bout de quelques coups, l'archer laissa Wanda viser seule pour aller se resservir un petit verre de vodka et la jeune qui commençait à maîtriser les bases jubilait quand une boule frôlait un trou.

Pietro s'assit avec Clint et bu également, se servant du shoot de Natasha qu'on entendait plus depuis un moment.

\- Tu devrais peut-être pas, ta soeur m'a dit vous ne supportiez pas l'alcool.

Pietro haussa les épaules pendant qu'il vidait le verre.

Wanda fini par crier victoire les bras en l'air quand un point fut enfin marqué. Elle sauta au cou de l'archer et le remercia d'un baiser bien bruyant sur la joue mais fut interrompu par une voix inhabituellement timide.

\- À moi aussi tu peux m'apprendre?

Clint fut surpris mais accepta. Il pensa que c'était peut-être pour se donner du courage qu'il venait de descendre une dose de vodka pure.

\- Bien-sûr gamin, tu veux jouer contre ta soeur? Attention elle est forte maintenant!

\- Je veux que tu m apprennes d'abord.

\- Et bien, rien de compliqué, essaie déjà de copier les gestes de Wanda.

Pietro se mis en position mais quand il tira il loupa de bien loin son but.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, essaie encore.

Clint tentait d'expliquer comment il devait se placer. Cette main plus à gauche, le bras moins relevé... Sans pratique, la théorie était bien difficile à appliquer. Après la troisième tentative loupée, l'archer trouva l'idée de se servir de Wanda pour montrer à son frère où étaient ses lacunes. Quand il la plaça de sorte que Pietro la prenne en exemple, celui-ci souffla, posa sa queue et retourna s'assoir et boire une autre vodka.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde, nous sommes mardi, c'est l'heure du grand voyage. J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant cette fiction. Désolé pour le retard , petit souci de correction pour vous livrez un texte de qualité. Bisous. Aline et Scorpionne.**

 **Val** : j'aurai pas aimé être à sa place moi. Mais Wanda ne fait rien de mal et ne pense pas à mal d'ailleurs. J'espère que que la suite te plaira tôt de même.

Pour Djorgnia je la publierai jeudi.

Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

.

 **Chocobis:** ah ah et pourquoi il pourrait pas montrer à Wanda hein! Ah petit message de scorpionne.

Va falloir payer cher.

Alors pour ce qui est d'être bourré ta moyen parcontre le baiser au coucher du soleil va falloir repasser XD. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bisous.

.

 **Holybleu:** merci pour ton commentaire. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road trip**

 **Chapitre 14**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **.**

Pendant que Wanda continuait de jouer seule, Clint, un peu mécontent, suivi Pietro à table.

\- T'abandonne déjà?

Pietro garda volontairement le nez dans son verre et haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

\- Tu vas répondre comme ça à chaque fois que je vais te parler?

Le jeune fut prés à réitérer le geste mais se stoppa quand il croisa le regard qui lui disait "essais seulement". Voyant l'état alcoolisé de Clint, il comprit qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne pas le provoquer de cette façon.

\- J'y arrive pas...

Il baissa la tête.

\- ... et en plus tu ne veux pas m'aider.

_ Quoi? Je fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure?

\- Ben... C'est pas pareil...

\- Pietro regarde-moi.

Il leva les yeux vers Clint.

\- C'est toi qui as décidé de rester éloigné de moi. Et je ne fais que respecter ton choix.

Pietro, qui s'attendait sûrement plus à une excuse du genre "Je ne veux pas te toucher car je suis mal à l'aise que tu m'aimes bien" fut complètement retourné. Il se rendit également compte qu'au fond de lui il ne voulait pas de cet éloignement. Peut-être lui aussi avait trop bu mais il décida que ce soir il voulait ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus même si sa raison devait reprendre le contrôle tôt ou tard et même si il en souffrirait par la suite.

Il prit un air presque suppliant.

\- On peut faire une entorse au règlement? Pour le billard?

Avec cette façon de quémander, Clint se douta que ce soir Pietro n'avait pas réellement envie d'apprendre à jouer mais qu'il aurait tout fait pour se sentir proche de lui au moins un instant. Le jeune semblait en avoir besoin et il lui accorderait.

Il lui sourit tendrement et se servit un verre qu'il fit teinter contre le vide de Pietro comme pour sceller leur contrat.

\- Pour le billard alors...

Pietro se leva donc toujours sans montrer ni joie ni tristesse et se plaça prêt à tirer. Clint analysa sa posture.

\- En fait ça se joue à pas grand chose.

Il se rapprocha du coté de sa main gauche posée sur le tapis vert et posa sa main sur celle de Pietro pour lui donner la position exacte puis, sans la bouger, passa dans son dos pour attraper son autre main qui tenait la queue.

\- Ne bouge plus ta main gauche, relève un peu ton coude.

À ce moment le jeune ne savait pas s'il devait savourer ou regretter d'avoir demandé cette leçon tant la bouffée de chaleur qui l'envahissait fut gênante. Il tenta d'exécuter au mieux les conseils et voulu tirer quand il pensa être parfaitement posé mais la prise ferme de Clint l'en empêcha.

Quand Wanda vit ce qu'il se passait entre eux elle s'éclipsa pour qu'aucun des deux ne soit gêné par sa présence.

Le professeur souffla doucement encore quelques indications près de l'oreille de son élève de la même manière qu'il lui aurait donné le secret d'un jeu parfait.

\- Lève encore un tout petit peu, si tu veux l'avoir.

Comme il senti que Pietro n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce il fit le geste à sa place. Pietro grimaça et un petit gémissement de douleur se fut entendre. Clint se décala aussi vite que possible et s'excusa.

\- Je t'ai fait mal?

Pietro resta avachi sur le bord du billard.

\- Mon épaule... Elle est encore douloureuse...

\- Pardon...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est dommage, c'est tout.

Clint se rapprocha et entreprit un léger massage sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il se sentait coupable de lui avoir fait mal ou qu'il voulait offrir à Pietro ce rapprochement qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir grâce au billard. Peut-être que c'était lui qui en avait envie tout simplement.

C'est au moment où cette réflexion le transperça que Pietro tourna la tête vers lui l'air surpris.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

Clint se recula d'un bond comme si il avait été pris en faute. Confus il retira sa main qui s'était égarée par mégarde dans la nuque puis la base des cheveux du jeune.

\- Oh mon dieu, excuse-moi... Tu étais... Enfin je voulais... Oh je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu...

Pietro se redressa passant un peu bêtement la main derrière sa tête.

\- C'est rien Clint, c'est pas grave... Moi aussi j'ai bien picolé ce soir...

\- Je voulais juste... Attends...

L'archer passa derrière Pietro et posa sa main sur l'épaule blessée.

\- Je voulais juste soulager ta blessure et aussi me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pu t'apprendre à jouer.

Tout deux savaient très bien qu'il n'était plus question de billard et que Clint voulait plutôt dire "désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'apporter ce dont tu avais besoin ce soir".

Pietro ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces sentant les mains parcourir ses épaules priant intérieurement de ne jamais se réveiller.

N'osant plus bouger il laissait Clint s'affairer fermement sur l'endroit qui le faisait souffrir puis doucement les gestes de celui-ci se firent plus tendres, plus lents proportionnellement à ses battements de coeur qui s'accéléraient. Il avait beau se dire que Clint faisait tout cela parce qu'il avait bu ou uniquement pour lui assouvir son caprice de la veille, il n'avait pas la force de lui dire d'arrêter. Tant de mauvaises raisons mais tant de plaisir que ces mains qui remontaient maintenant sur sa nuque lui procuraient... jusqu'à ce que Clint le fasse redescendre sur terre en murmurant trois mots qui n'auraient pas dû sortir de sa tête.

\- Me laisse pas.

Pietro se retourna et ne su quoi répondre face à l'archer qui le fixait droit dans les yeux. Et puis surtout il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Pas ce soir, pas ici, pas comme ça.

Clint restait planté devant lui à se demander pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à le toucher de cette façon. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait si il avait été à jeun mais en même temps cela le perturbait que ce geste lui paraisse si naturel.

\- Allez Clint, laisse tomber... On va se dire que cette petite leçon de billard était bien sympa et ça s'arrête là, ok?...

Pietro tentait tant bien que mal de garder les pieds sur terre en se ressassant sans cesse que si Clint avait agit ainsi c'était du à l'alcool mélangé aux événements des deux jours et qu'il ne savait sûrement pas dans quoi il s'engageait avec ces caresses. Bien qu'il eu un moment d'égarement à se laisser aller à savourer cet instant, il ne voudrait en aucun cas en tirer profit. Il aurait pu se taper la tête contre les murs tellement il aurait voulu serrer Clint contre lui, lui rendre ses caresses, se nicher dans son cou qu'il embrasserait délicatement... Il fallait penser à autre chose!

\- Où est ma soeur? Y a rien à boire? Wanda?

La jeune revint à ce moment des toilettes et vu la tête déconfite de son frère et s'approcha de lui.

\- Ça va vous deux?

\- Oui oui, tout va très bien...

\- Tu es sûr ?

Il soupira alors qu'il se remettait doucement de cet épisode bien agréable.

\- Oui... Clint est...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ce dernier se posa entre eux deux les prenant par le cou.

\- Allez les jeunes je paye ma tournée pour fêter votre initiation au billard!

Wanda se laissa convaincre de prendre ne serait-ce qu'un léger cocktail même si elle savait qu'il lui tournerait un peu la tête et les deux autres optèrent pour quelque-chose de bien plus corsé pour digérer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Clint revint avec deux whisky et ce qu'il avait commandé comme étant "un truc light pour mademoiselle" et indiqua au reste de la troupe que le patron leur laisserait boire leur verre tranquillement mais qu'il fermerait juste après.

Pietro qui ne voulait pas rentrer s'inquiéta un peu de la tournure de la soirée.

\- On va faire quoi alors? Il y a autre chose dans le coin?

\- Avec Natasha c'est le seul endroit en ville qu'on ait trouvé, sinon il faut faire de la route. Et je vous préviens de suite qu'on ira nulle part en voiture ce soir. J'ai pas le permis et personne n'est en état de conduire.

Satisfait de cette réponse, Pietro savait que la maison ne serait pas pour de suite même si il n'y avait plus aucun endroit où s'amuser.

Comme ils ne voulaient pas abuser de la gentillesse du patron qui leur avait offert la dernière tournée, ils finirent leur verre en moins de trente minutes et réveillèrent Natasha en douceur pendant que Clint allait s'acquitter du reste de la note, y compris la bouteille que la rousse devait payer. Il revint tout souriant en décrétant qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

\- Mais aller où? Y a rien ici!

\- Arrête de râler Pietro, On va déjà marcher un peu et on verra comment ça va.

Le jeune traîna des pieds derrière sa soeur tout en faisant des grimaces qui la caricaturait sans voir que Clint l'observait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prenne un fou rire incontrôlable. Pietro se senti un peu bête quand les deux filles se retournèrent vers eux en les regardant de travers se doutant d'une bêtise puis reprirent leur route.

\- J'arrive plus à marcher! Tu m'as achevé!

Pietro le poussa à la taille pour l'éloigner des filles le temps d'être moins bruyant.

\- Clint chuut... calme toi... on va avoir des problèmes...

L'archer avait les larmes au bord des yeux tant il riait puis reprit doucement ses esprits.

Pietro qui prenait garde de rester assez en retrait le questionna sur ce qu'il avait senti sous sa veste en le poussant.

\- C'est quoi ce que tu as planqué?

\- Tu promets que tu me balance pas?

Il roula des yeux. Clint ouvrit sa veste et laissa apparaître le haut d'une bouteille dissimulée dans ses vêtements.

\- Un peu de réserve pour après vu qu'on est pas prêt de rentrer si j'ai bien compris... Je l'ai acheté au bar quand j'ai été payé. C'est cool non?

Clint avait l'air fier de lui mais apparemment l'idée de boire encore déstabilisait Pietro.

\- T'es sérieux? Moi j'en peu plus...

\- Ben moi j'en peux encore et je suis sûr que toi aussi. Regarde, tu marches tout droit... enfin presque... Mais c'est parce que il y a du vent... Tu vois, on penche du même sens c'est que ça peut être que le vent...

Pietro se demandait si il l'avait déjà vu aussi bavard et si il le préférait silencieux ou comme ça parce que c'était les plus jolies bêtises qu'il avait jamais entendu.

Wanda et Natasha s'arrêtèrent pour les attendre.

\- Ca vous dit d'aller se caler dans l'herbe là où on était tout à l'heure, le temps de pouvoir reprendre la route?

Ils acquiescèrent tout les deux. Ça ferait du bien de récupérer un peu.

Il avait beau être pas encore minuit, il n'y avait déjà plus personne quand ils arrivèrent à la plage. Juste un homme assez âgé, sûrement un habitué, qui faisait quelques longueurs dans le lac.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans l'herbe mais plus près de l'eau. Wanda était entre Natasha et son frère et Clint se posa caché derrière Pietro pour pouvoir boire sa bouteille sans se faire attraper. Le jeune observait l'homme qui nageait presque avec envie.

\- La chance qu'il a! J'aurais bien fait pareil...

Natasha s'allongea pour récupérer plus vite sachant que c'est elle qui conduirait pour rentrer. Elle soupira à la remarque.

\- T'es dingue, elle doit être froide à cette heure ci.

Il ronchonna à voix basse, déçu d'avoir été contrarié.

\- Il a pas l'air d'avoir froid lui.

Il senti un léger coup de coude qui attira son attention vers Clint.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?

\- Le motive pas à faire des conneries Clint, il ne rentrera pas trempé dans ma voiture et si il y va par ta faute tu rentreras à pied avec lui.

Pietro continua de bouder.

\- Tu l'as entendue... J'ai franchement pas envie de repasser une nuit à la belle étoile.

\- Hann... Le trouillard!

\- Quoi? Ça T'as pas suffit à toi? Suis pas en état de remettre ça ce soir.

\- T'as peur de Natasha en fait...

\- Mais non...

\- Moi je crois que tu flippes carrément d'elle, c'est pathétique!

Clint prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner Pietro et riait bien à ses dépend jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui clou le bec une bonne fois pour toute. Il se leva et tout en fixant l'archer droit dans les yeux avec une lueur de défi, il fit voler ses baskets pendant qu'il retirait son t-shirt.

\- Moi j'ai peur? On va voir ça!

\- Pietro c'est bon, c'était pour t'embêter, t'as trop bu pour aller te baigner.

Il déboutonnait alors son pantalon

\- Trop tard... J'y vais. T'as qu'à venir avec si toi t'as peur pour moi.

\- Je suis déjà venu te chercher une fois aujourd'hui, je pourrais le refaire encore une deuxième si il faut.

\- Allez Clint, viens avec!

\- Très peu pour moi les bains de minuit.

Pietro se dirigeait maintenant vers le bord de l'eau en caleçon.

\- Et après on dit que c'est moi le trouillard!


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour! Ça y'est ...Enfin... On y est... On est mardi... Je sais que vous attendez impatiemment ce jour et j'attend impatiemment vde lire vos comms.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Mais je me fais pas trop de souci pour ça.

Un gros bisous à vous de la part de scorpionne et de moi même.

.

 **Chocobis** : bonjour et de rien pour la scène du billard. XD. Je dois avouer que j'avais kiffé la lire la première fois (oui je connais la suite, j'avoue. )

Mdrre la noyade, je l'ai également souligné à scorpionne. Un petit bouche à bouche mdrrr.

J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Val:** oui ça y'est Pietro sait jouer au billard XD. Et le massage... Qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé avoir le même.

De la part de scorpionne: non Clint ne manipule pas Pietro. Pietro est juste complètement sous le charme de l'archer.

Et le mot gamin de la bouche de Clint est un surnom affectif sans rien de mal derrière. Voilà. J'espère que le bain de minuit te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Misa:** Hello, oui ça fait longtemps, on se demandé où tu es passé ;)

Au nom de scorpionne je tiens à te remercier pour tes encouragements. Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir déjà dit qu'elle a un style super agréable et des idées pour mettre en pratique tout ça.

Merci pour ton commentaire. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road trip**

 **Chapitre 15**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

..

Pietro trottina jusqu'à la limite de l'eau et se retourna une dernière fois vers le reste de l'équipe.

\- Toujours personne pour venir profiter avec moi ?

Natasha se passa la main sur le visage en signe de fatigue quand elle vit Wanda se lever et se diriger vers son frère qui avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Il râla immédiatement.

\- Wow wow wow... Hors de question que tu te déshabille ici devant tout le monde !

Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de répondre, Clint qui se cachait qu'à moitié les yeux, intervint.

\- Mais laisse-la si elle en a envie. Y a personne et de toute façon je regarde pas.

Aucun des deux jeunes ne fit attention à la remarque de l'archer et Wanda commençait se déchausser alors que Pietro insista de plus belle.

\- Wanda, s'il te plaît..

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me baigner. Je veux juste me tremper les pieds.

Soulagé, Pietro glissa dans l'eau jusqu'au cou et fit quelques brasses sans vraiment réaliser que sa sœur n'était là que pour surveiller son état. Il avait bien bu et elle préférait être près de lui au cas où.

Elle resta au bord pour n'avoir de l'eau qu'en dessous des genoux tout en tenant sa grande jupe assez haute pour ne pas la mouiller. Elle se rendit vite compte que rester ainsi sans bouger lui donnait bien froid et s'inquiéta pour son frère.

\- Tu veux pas sortir ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Je viens à peine d'y aller!

\- Pietro, il fait froid..

\- N'importe quoi..

Bien qu'il niait, il grelottait déjà. C'était également fort probable que l'alcool l'empêche de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Wanda se força à rester dans l'eau pendant que Pietro s'amusait comme un enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prenne l'idée d'éclabousser sa sœur.

\- Arrête ! T'es pas drôle !

Pietro se calma.

\- C'est toi qu'est pas drôle..

À cette réflexion, Wanda mis un grand coup de pied dans l'eau en direction de son frère avant de détaller entre le rire et la peur vers le bord afin d'éviter toute représaille. Elle savait bien que dans son état, Pietro aurait été capable de la plonger toute habillée pour se venger.

Les pieds gelés elle chercha autour d'elle de quoi les essuyer puis se résigna à utiliser le bas de sa jupe quand pietro intervint.

\- Prend mon t-shirt si tu veux.

Elle attrapa le vêtement, s'installa sur les galets et commença à se sécher mais Pietro qui se retrouvait seul dans l'eau commençait à s'ennuyer. Il nagea un peu puis revenu au niveau de Wanda, il l'interpella.

\- Regarde ! Je suis un sous marin !

Wanda leva les yeux au ciel quand elle le vit, de l'eau jusqu'au nez, avancer tout doucement en laissant derrière lui une traînée de bulles. Une mauvaise coordination de sa respiration stoppa net son petit jeu. De l'eau lui rentra par le nez et il se redressa aussitôt, toussant et crachant.

Natasha et Clint jetèrent un œil attirés par le bruit que faisait Pietro mais furent rassurés quand ils le virent debout, le torse hors de l'eau, grelottant en train de se faire sermonner par sa sœur.

\- Tu veux bien sortir maintenant ?

Il ne répondit rien et traîna les pieds pour rejoindre le petit groupe, récupéra son jean et s'apprêta à retirer son caleçon mouillé.

\- Wanda viens te mettre devant moi s'il te plait.

Elle se leva et se positionna entre son frère et les deux autres et se servit de sa jupe bien ample en guise de paravent. Elle attendit qu'il soit entièrement nu pour se mettre à rire et le taquiner.

\- Alors on fait monter les enchères! On me donne combien pour voir un bout de fesse?

Pietro commençait déjà à grogner d'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à enfiler son pantalon un peu trop juste sur ses jambes trempées. Natasha ne releva même pas la tête pour faire une offre, rentrant dans le jeu de Wanda.

\- Moi je met dix mais pas pour moins d'une fesse complète.

Derrière on entendait le jeune qui se débattait avec son vêtement.

\- Arrêtez vos conneries de suite! Et puis ce... de pantalon de.. !

Wanda surenchérit.

\- Allez qui me dit vingt ? Pour trente je m'enlève!

Pietro hurla.

\- Je donne cinquante pour récupérer mon t-shirt et que t'arrête tes conneries.

Clint fit une boule du haut et l'envoya à Wanda qui le passa à son frère. La scène le faisait rire aussi mais il était temps d'abréger les souffrances de Pietro.

Il se sécha vigoureusement avec le t-shirt déjà humide, enfila enfin son pantalon et remercia ironiquement sa soeur. Un peu vexé il alla s'installer à côté du seul qui prit sa défense maintenant torse nu et tremblant de froid, esperant sans grande conviction que son t-shirt sèche rapidement. Il se tenait les genoux collés à sa poitrine sans dire un mot, l'air boudeur et Clint qui ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi lui tendit la bouteille.

\- Tiens, ça te réchauffera un peu.

Pietro l'aggripa et avala trois belles gorgées aussi pour se remettre de sa mésaventure. Pendant qu'il buvait, Clint se leva et retira sa veste qu'il fut bien heureux d'avoir pris avec même si il faisait chaud en début d'après midi et la déposa sur les épaules de Pietro.

\- Tiens ça aussi ça te tiendra chaud.

Pietro le regarda avec des yeux tout ronds sans qu'un mot ne puisse sortir de sa bouche. Clint se remit assis sans le regarder de peur d'être confronté à un refus.

\- De toute façon c'est ta veste, je te l'ai offerte non?

\- Euh.. merci Clint..

Pietro s'emmitouffla alors presque jusqu'au nez dans la veste encore imprégnée par la chaleur et le parfum de l'archer puis ressenti les effets de ce qu'il venait d'avaler. La tête lui tourna d'un coup mais ce n'était pas grave, il était bien. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, ferma les yeux et sans le vouloir un sourire apaisé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Wanda qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de cette échange secoua Natasha en prétextant qu'elle devrait marcher pour évacuer les effets de l'alcool plus rapidement. Après un bref grognement, la rousse se leva enfin sachant bien le pourquoi de cette manoeuvre et elles s'éloignèrent pour laisser l'opportunité aux deux autres de ne pas être genés par leur présence.

Sans calculer le départ des filles, Clint ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, ravi qu'il accepte enfin son cadeau. Peut-être avait-il l'espoir que Pietro change d'avis sur sa décision. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha un peu et d'un geste il passa la main dans les cheveux encore mouillés du jeune pour les replacer.

\- Merci d'être là..

Pietro, surpris, ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. Les deux se fixèrent chacun avec une expression d'étonnement sur le visage. Aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu à ce genre de contact. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'espèce de massage dans le bar. Clint ne l'avouerait jamais mais là-bas c'était plus une envie de faire plaisir à Pietro pour qu'il reste, comme une ultime action désespérée. Cette fois il s'agissait vraiment d'un geste venu du coeur, sans arrière pensée.

Pietro se recoiffa après que Clint ait enlevé sa main un peu perturbé d'avoir autant d'attention de sa part, lui sourit un peu gêné de ce qu'il allait lui dire et referma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à subir son regard.

\- Clint s'il te plaît...

\- Oui? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Arrête... S'il te plaît, arrête.

Clint ne broncha pas. Plein de mots, de justifications, d'excuses se bousculaient pour tenter d'expliquer des choses que lui-même ne comprenait pas mais rien ne sorti. Il avait tout tenté et même plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu pour lui être agréable et le voilà qui se faisait rejeter comme lui l'avait fait. Il se rendait compte que Pietro ne cherchait pas à comprendre ce qui le poussait à agir de la sorte autant que lui avait rejeté aveuglément ce que Pietro avait pu ressentir quand il avait tenté de l'embrasser, et ça, ça lui faisait doublement mal.

Il pouvait maintenant savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait subir de la façon qu'il l'avait repoussé.

Il y avait aussi cette supplication dans la voix de Pietro comme si il lui demandait d'arrêter de le torturer. Était-il si cruel, si égoïste de s'imposer à lui de la sorte.

Il réalisa alors que toute la soirée où il pensait s'être rapprocher de lui, Pietro n'avait pas sourit une seule fois. Tout était alors sous contrôle pour le jeune. Chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque sentiment. Et là, Clint venait de percer cette armure qui le protégeait, il l'avait vu enfin sourire malgré lui, un sourire qui maintenant avait un goût amer.

Il savait que si il voulait garder Pietro à ses côtés il devrait alors respecter cette carapace, cette barrière que le jeune avait installée entre eux, être moins égoïste et se contenter de ce qu'il aurait... Si ce n'était pas trop tard.

Pietro se redressa et commenca à ne plus tenir en place, ne sachant pas si il devait rester assis là ou prendre ses distances. Laisser Clint seul avec une demi bouteille? Hors de question. Rester avec lui dans ce climat tendu? Non plus. Il tenta de récupérer la bouteille des mains de l'archer qui n'eut pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

\- Mais juste une gorgée!

\- Je sais très bien quoi tu joues, T'as intérêt de me la rendre...

Comme il était certain que le jeune allait kidnapper ce qui lui servirait à tenir le coup au moins le soir, il lui tourna le dos, englouti d'une traite la presque totalité de ce qu'il restait dans la bouteille et la lui tendit.

\- Tiens, il reste même plus qu'une gorgée.

Le jeune marmonna, son plan était déjoué.

\- T'abuse Clint..

\- T'inquiète pas.. De toute façon on va commencer à rentrer doucement, il est temps je crois. Je vais aller chercher les filles, t'as qu'à la finir.

Pietro resta la bouteille à la main tout en regardant Clint s'éloigner. Un instant il eu envie de boire ce qu'il restait comme si cela pouvait résoudre toute cette mascarade puis tout compte fait vida le reste de l'alcool dans l'herbe pensant que jusque là ça ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé. Il se leva, enfila correctement la veste la laissant ouverte sur son torse nu et rejoignit le reste du groupe.

Ils n'eurent pas marché dix minutes, le tiers du chemin qui menait au parking du port que Clint commença à ralentir le pas ce qui agaça légèrement Natasha qui souhaitait par dessus tout rentrer retrouver son lit moelleux.

\- Allez Clint, active un peu, on va pas y passer la nuit.

Aucune réponse n'arriva. Tout ce qu'il réussi à faire, ce fut prendre appuis auprès d'un des arbres qui longeait l'allée piétonne. Wanda qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des gens dans des états très avancés d'ébriété s'inquiéta.

\- On devrait peut-être faire une pause.

\- Ce n'est qu'une petite faiblesse, il va se ressaisir et on va y aller.

Tentant de se motiver pour Natasha, Clint reprit le chemin mais ses pas étaient désordonnés et son équilibre incertain. Il se fixa alors pour but le banc qui se trouvait à quelques mètres et s'y laissa tomber assis à bout de force.

\- Laissez-moi mourir ici.

Natasha sourit et tendit la main vers lui.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais laissé mourir nulle part, je vais pas te laisser ici. Tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre par la bouteille de vodka qu'on s'est partagée!

Pietro se senti mal à l'aise ne sachant pas si il devait avouer ou non pour la bouteille qu'il avait bu à la plage, puis décida qu'il serait préférable qu'il la mette au courant vu l'état de l'archer qu se dégradait à vu d'oeil.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde... Ça y'est nous sommes mardi... La suite de notre road Trip! On espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. On vous fait de gros bisous et nous vous remercions pour vos commentaires.

.

Chocobis: mdrr je lui ai déjà dis qu'elle fait des coupures à la cliffenger. Mais elle n'a jamais vu le film XD donc on peut lui pardonner. Mdrrr pareil je suis déçu aussi pour le bouche à bouche. Crois-moi j'ai tenté de lui faire écrire mais elle ne se laisse pas influencer comme ça.

J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même autant. Bisous. Et merci pour ton comm.

.

Val: hello, moi aussi j'avais adoré lire ça. Scorpionne à le don d'écrire de telle sorte, qu'on s'y croirait. Et je pense que Clint aime la compagnie de Pietro, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il l'aime de la manière que l'on voudrait.

J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous à toi. Et merci pour pour ton comm.

.

Holybleu : salut, oui effectivement Clint et ses bouteilles... Tout une histoire... Et pour une fois c'est pas moi qui le fait boire mais scorpionne :p XD.

Merci pour ton comm. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road trip**

 **Chapitre 16**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Natasha changea de ton suite à la révélation de Pietro.

\- T'es sérieux? De la tequila? Il aime pas ça en plus il ne la supporte pas.

\- Oui ben je m'en rend compte maintenant..

\- Il y a combien de temps?

\- Entre quinze et vingt minutes je pense.

\- Bon, il faut le ramener à la voiture rapidement avant que ça continue de s'aggraver. Clint tu peux te lever?

Était-il capable de lui répondre ou l'avait -il seulement entendu? En tout cas il n'eut aucune réaction et commençait à fermer les yeux alors que sa tête penchait dangereusement vers l'avant.

\- Non non non! Tu vas pas t'endormir ici! hors de question! Pietro passe-moi ton t-shirt.

Natasha se servit du vêtement encore mouillé et bien frais qu'elle passa sur son visage pour tenter de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Wanda paniquait un peu de le voir inanimé et c'est son frère qui lui demanda si elle ne pouvait pas faire quelque-chose pour lui.

\- Pas en public Pietro. Tu sais très bien que je n'utilise plus mes pouvoirs en extérieur.

\- Quel public? Mais il n'y a personne ici! regarde autour de toi!

Après s'être énervé contre le peu de volonté de sa soeur il se calma et eut une autre approche qui la fit ceder.

\- Je t'en prie.. Ne le laisse pas comme ça.

Malgré sa reticence, Wanda ne pu résister à ces yeux suppliants. Elle plaça une main sur son front et l'autre sur son ventre, jeta un oeil autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne ne la voit et un hallo rouge sorti de ses mains pour s'estomper sur Clint aux points de contact.

\- Aide-le à se relever, je ne sais pas si on a beaucoup de temps, c'est la première fois que j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour un cas comme celui là.

Pietro tira l'archer vers lui et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher pendant que Natasha prenait de l'avance pour voir si elle pouvait rapprocher la voiture.

Bien qu'il faisait confiance à sa soeur, le jeune s'inquiétait de voir Clint les yeux grands ouverts, le regard vide avancer comme un zombie aggripé à lui et fut bien soulagé quand ils arrivèrent enfin au 4x4. Il l'installa à l'arrière et pris place à côté de lui, le laisser hors de sa surveillance une seule minute étant impensable.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le calme totale. La rousse était concentrée comme jamais sur la route et Pietro commençait à stresser ne voyant pas l'état de Clint s'améliorer. Il ne lâcha pas sa surveillance jusqu'à ce que, la voiture arrêtée, Natasha ouvre la portière pour en extirper l'archer.

\- Laisse-le je vais le faire.

Il fit le tour du véhicule et le saisit pour l'en sortir. Le bras gelé de Clint passa malencontreusement sous la veste, ce qui le fit sursauter quand il rencontra sa peau.

\- Clint? Tu vas bien?... Wanda! Wanda! Viens vite!

La jeune accourut allarmée par les cris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait? Il est si froid! Clint? Réponds s'il te plaît!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. J'ai juste ralentit son métabolisme au maximum pour empêcher que l'alcool ne se propage plus dans ses veines et accélérer l'élimination de ce qui est déjà passé. Emmène le se coucher, ça va passer. Tout reviendra normal quand son organisme aura tout dissipé.

Pietro s'efforçait de la croire en le ramenant jusqu'au canapé même si cette explication ne le rassurait qu'à moitié. Il l'allongea et pendant que les filles allaient se coucher sachant qu'elles ne seraient d'aucune aide, il chercha toutes les couvertures disponibles qu'il empila sur lui.

Il s'installa à ses côtés mais ne tint pas longtemps tant la vision de ce corps inerte, comme vide de vie, lui faisait peur. Il alla prendre l'air sur la terrasse prenant bien soin de laisser la baie vitrée ouverte pour continuer de le surveiller de loin et s'installa dans la chaise longue. La fatigue lui brulait les yeux mais il avait la ferme intention de ne pas dormir tant qu'il n'estimerait pas que Clint soit hors de danger.

L'archer se réveilla en sueur vers trois heures du matin se demandant comment il était arrivé là et quel était tout ce poids qu'il avait sur lui. Il dégagea difficilement la multitude de couettes tant il était engourdi par la manipulation de Wanda, chercha autour de lui un peu groggy la moindre présence humaine mais la lueur de la lune éclairait juste assez à travers la baie vitrée pour qu'il puisse distinguer uuniquement les contours des meubles qui l'entouraient.

Il resta d'ailleurs un bon moment sans bouger pendant que son regard se promenait dans la pièce. Puis la sensation d'être seul dans le lit le poussa à tendre la main derrière lui pour tâter le matelas qui, par sa fraîcheur, lui indiqua que Pietro n'y était plus depuis longtemps. Il tendit l'oreille pour chercher un indice jusqu'à ce qu'il entende du bruit venant la terrasse par la baie vitrée restée ouverte.

Il se leva dans le silence le plus complet et s'approcha. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de ne pas se faire voir, peut-être l'envie de retrouver le Pietro naturel qu'il avait connu pendant le voyage.

Il le voyait presque de dos, affalé dans une chaise longue, torse nu, sa veste pliée en guise de coussin et à la position de ses bras sûrement le starkphone dans les mains. A côté de lui, une desserte où trônait une bière à peine entamée.

Dans la pénombre du salon, Clint épiait chaque mouvement du jeune et remarqua donc quand il soupira. Il voulu en savoir plus et se décala un peu, juste de quoi voir ce qu'il fabriquait avec ce starkphone mais il fut surpris et ému de voir que ce n'était pas un téléphone qu'il avait dans les mains mais la montre dont il caressait le cadran, soupirant maintes et maintes fois.

Cette montre, c'était le symbole de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et il était là, caché dans la nuit, pour la regarder, sûrement en pensant à tout ce qu'il allait perdre ou avait perdu. Il posa la montre, vida d'une traite la moitié de la bière et sortir son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche pour en allumer une.

Clint décida enfin de le rejoindre car cela ne résoudrait rien à l'espionner dans le noir, c'était peut-être le moment de profiter du calme de la nuit pour délier la situation. Il avait déjà essayé plusieurs approches, il ne devait pas se tromper cette fois.

Il parti se chercher une bière au frigo, revint sur la terrasse et s'installa dans la chaise longue voisine de celle de Pietro. Sans un regard il décapsula sa bouteille, en bu quelques gorgées et posa sa main sur le paquet de cigarettes.

\- Je peux?

\- Si tu veux.

Clint en alluma une pensant au moins profiter de partager ces quelques minutes mais après avoir tirer deux fois dessus, Pietro écrasa la sienne à peine consumée, termina d'une traite sa bière et se leva. Choqué que Clint continu à boire après ce qu'il venait de traverser, il lui fallait esquiver la présence de l'archer avant de lui dire sa façon de penser. Celui-ci, dans un chuchotement désespéré, tenta de le retenir.

\- Reste..

Pietro le dévisagea, le regard noir parce que à quoi bon? Il n'avait rien à lui dire.

\- Même si tu ne veux pas me parler, reste encore un peu, s'il te plait.

\- Tu as peut-être quelque chose à me dire ?

\- J'aimerais juste que tu restes.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Clint fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas le but de cette question. Il avait beau réfléchir, il était encore trop dans le cirage à cause de la magie pour faire fonctionner correctement son cerveau.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Dis moi que tu le fais exprès?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question.. Que tu boives, c'est une chose mais tu as été trop loin! On a du écourter la soirée, ma soeur a été obligée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs en pleine rue, et moi...

Il lui tourna le dos et stoppa sa phrase avant d'en dire trop.

\- Et toi quoi? Dit-moi Pietro, je ne me souviens plus très bien..

Le jeune monta encore plus le ton tant Clint était calme face à tout ça. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux quand il se remémora le pire moment.

\- Tu ne te souviens plus? C'est peut-être que tu étais si ivre que je t'ai cru mort dans mes bras!

\- Mais je vais bien.. Je comprends pas..

Voyant Clint estomaqué par ces révélations dont il n'avait aucun souvenir il se calma et poursuivi son discours maintenant plus triste qu'en colère.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer la vision que tu m'as infligée. Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'imposer ça. Je t'ai serré contre moi.. presque sans vie..

Clint restait silencieux devant tant d'accusations.

\- J'était prêt à faire des efforts, passer au dessus de mes sentiments pour toi, même si par moment j'en aurais souffert mais là c'est trop. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces deux jours tu as bu plus que moi en toute une vie mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je ne resterais pas là à te regarder te détruire.

Les paroles du jeunes étaient si dures que Clint aurait voulu disparaitre instantanément. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains mais Pietro ne voulu pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Il lui attrapa le poignet et tira de tel sorte qu'il puisse voir ses yeux.

\- Maintenant parle-moi Cint!

Clint le regarda bêtement et Pietro compris qu'il n'en tirerais rien. Il lacha le poignet en le repoussant presque violement et voulu s'éclipser au salon.

\- Très bien Clint.. On va dire que tu facilites ma décision.

Au moment où Pietro enjamba le pas de la porte de la baie vitrée, Clint, le coeur battant à tout rompre, su qu'il devait faire quelque chose et rapidement si il ne voulait pas le perdre définitivement.

\- Gamin...

Pourquoi il l'appelait gamin? Ce n'en était plus un. Ces dernier temps il avait été même plus mature et adulte que lui et il lui avait aussi montré qu'il pouvait être posé et prévenant.

Pietro se retourna attendant la suite mais Clint resta silencieux face à lui.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.. Bonne nuit Clint

\- J'ai peur..

Pietro revint sur la terrasse espérant enfin avoir cette discussion. Il s'assit en face de Clint.

\- Mais peur de quoi?

\- De retrouver ma vie d'avant toi, que je la trouve si fade, si triste. Que tout ça se termine. Je sais que c'est égoïste et que tu souffres mais j'ai peur que tout ça me manque. Que tu me manques..

Comme il était loin de se douter qu'il aurait ce genre de déclaration, Pietro le regardais sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Clint baissa la tête pour pouvoir continuer à lui parler.

\- Dis moi que ça ne te manquerait pas et je te laisserais tranquille.

Pietro remarqua qu'il n'avait pas osé lui demander si lui il lui manquerait. Il devait lui dire.

\- Tu veux vraiment la vérité?

Clint répondit oui sachant pertinemment qu'une question ainsi posée ne présageait pas une bonne suite.

\- T'avoir près de moi c'est comme des milliards de poignards qui me transpercent sans cesse.

Clint cru s'effondrer de l'intérieur.

\- Oh pardon Pietro.. Et bien je ne t'embêterai plus. Je partirais demain. Je voulais pas..

Le jeune resta silencieux un instant et scruta chaque expression de Clint.

\- Mais pourquoi tout cela te rends si triste? Tu devrais être en colère contre moi, c'est moi qui ai tout gâché avec cette tentative de baiser.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait qui m'énerve ce sont les conséquences que ça a engendré.

\- Si j'avais une baguette magique j'effacerai ce moment mais malheureusement on ne peut pas faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Je ne peux pas faire semblant, pas avec toi..

\- Je ne te demanderai jamais de faire semblant.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde, le chapitre 17 est enfin arrivé, on sait que vous attendez la fic avec impatience. Bon baiser de scorpionne et moi-même.

.

 **Val** : hello et merci pour ton comm. Tu sais bien que Clint boit toujours autant. Mais c'est sure qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Et heureusement que Pietro ne fait pas pareil que lui.

Bon dieu, quel langage de sourd ça ferait. J'espère que tu tiendras le coup. Bisous

.

 **Chocobi6** : J'adore tes comms qui commencent par une insulte ! Vraiment j'adore mdr. En lisant ton comm j'avais envie de dire "oui, je ne le ferais plus, promis." Mais malheureusement je ne suis pas Clint. :/ On verra comment Clint et Pietro arriveront à surmonter ça. Ou pas. Bisous et merci pour tes comms

.

 **Misa:** Hey, Salut.. Ah! chacun son tour à être malade, c'est mon tour aujourd'hui, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Holybleu** : hello et merci pour ton comm. Effectivement ça n'est pas simple pour Pietro. C'est trop triste cet histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Ou pas. ;) Bisous.

.

 **Breaking Wave** : Bonjour et bienvenue, je vais te faire une réponse courte car il me semble que Scorpionne t'a envoyé un MP. J'espère qu'elle t'a bien expliqué le pourquoi du comment les premiers chapitres n'ont rien avoir avec les suivant. J'espère tout de même que la suite te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road trip**

 **Chapitre 17**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro était face à la détresse de Clint et il savait que se retrouvant seul, ce dernier perdrait pied et sombrerait d'autant plus dans l'alcool. Il sourit pour libérer l'atmosphère de toute cette pression et releva la tête de l'archer d'un doigt sous le menton pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

\- On va faire un pacte. D'accord? Je ne vais pas couper les ponts avec toi mais à la seule condition que je ne te vois plus jamais dans cet état.

Clint serra la poignée de main que lui tendit Pietro pour sceller leurs promesses honteux d'avoir eu un comportement qui avait pu l'attrister.

\- Je t'ai déçu hein?

Pietro s'allongea dans la chaise longue en fermant les yeux et soupirant.

\- Bien sur que non, c'est juste que moi aussi j'ai eu peur de te perdre.

Clint resta muet face à cet aveux qui le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour ce jeune. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes mais alors pourquoi le besoin d'être si proche de lui était si viscéral? Et en même temps il voyait bien les efforts que Pietro faisait malgré tout ce qu'il lui infligeait. Et si c'était juste lui? Peut-être que c'était une affection particulière. Peut-être que si il ne se braquait sur le fait que Pietro soit un homme il pourrait admettre que les sentiments qu'il lui portait n'étaient pas seulement qu'une forte amitié.

Il prit son courage à deux main et décida de lui faire part de ses pensées.

\- Pietro? Tu crois que ce serait possible que je...

Quand il tourna la tête vers lui il s'aperçu qu'il s'était endormi aussitôt, éreinté mais enfin soulagé d'une part de le savoir hors de danger et d'autre part d'avoir pu résoudre quelques points sombres. Clint continuait de le regarder sans savoir combien de temps cela pouvait faire. C'était le moment ou jamais d'être fixé.

Il s'approcha de lui prenant bien garde de ne pas faire de bruit. Il se trouvait maintenant assez proche de lui et effleura ses cheveux qui avaient glissé sur sa tempe puis descendit sur le contour de sa joue. Jusque là ce contact ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il trouvait même cela presque agréable de pouvoir le toucher sans que cela implique quoi que ce soit. Il continua pour en avoir le coeur net.

Il diminua l'espace entre leurs visages et quelques centimètres séparaient leurs lèvres. Les yeux à présent clos, il pouvait même sentir la douce respiration de Pietro. Il ne restait qu'un pas à faire et tout se bouscula dans sa tête. Il savait qu'une toute petite part au fond de lui aurait voulu, ne serait-ce que pour voir, aller jusqu'au bout mais quelque-chose le bloquait. La peur? la lâcheté?

Le gamin aurait mérité ne serait-ce qu'un baiser mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne s'était pas encore reculé qu'il jura un peu trop fort et le réveilla presque. Il sursauta de se trouver dans cette posture quand il l'entendit grogner encore somnolant.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

Cette fois Clint carressa vraiment son visage et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Rendors toi.. Bonne nuit.

Le jeune sourit dans son sommeil ce qui décida encore plus Clint à exécuter la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

C'était Pietro qui avait raison depuis le début. Clint ne devait plus être une cause de souffrance pour lui. Le jeune ne méritait pas de souffrir alors que lui-même était incapable de lui offrir quoi que ce soit.

\- Prends soin de toi gamin...

Il rentra dans le salon et se jeta dans le canapé, bien décidé à reprendre la route le lendemain matin.

Il eut beau essayé de trouver le sommeil sachant la longue route qui l'attendait mais tant de choses le tourmentaient. Est-ce qu'il devait s'en aller comme un voleur et sans explications avant que tout le monde se lève? Laisser une lettre c'était hors de question, il trouvait cela trop ringard. Se confronter à leurs questions et leur jugement et surtout au regard de Pietro? Ce serait trop dur. Comment il pouvait tout leur dire alors qu'il n'arrivait meme pas à s'avouer à lui même qu'il voulait fuir devant les sentiments qu'il commencait à éprouver pour ce garçon? Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, sa raison niait en bloc ce que son coeur essayait de lui faire comprendre. Il n'aimait pas les hommes alors pourquoi ce serait différent avec lui? Son coeur devait forcément se tromper.

Il se tournait et se retournait dans les draps et comme il voyait l'heure défiler il décida de préparer ses affaires et d'organiser son départ. Discrètement il récupéra toutes ses affaires, et en peu de temps son sac était bouclé. Ne restait que sa veste qui recouvrait Pietro. Bien-sûr qu'il n'allait pas la lui reprendre mais une fois qu'il eu fini de tout ranger il déchira un bout de papier et y inscrit " Je te demande pardon pour tout. Adieu. Clint." et lui glissa dans une de ses poches.

Il retourna s'assoir sur le canapé attendant que les premières lueurs du jour fassent leur apparition se répétant encore et encore qu'il faisait le bon choix.

À force de ressasser toutes ces questions, Clint fini par tomber de sommeil, ayant même oublié de programmer un réveil pour mettre son plan à execution. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, tout le monde dormait encore mais il faisait déjà bien jour. Son coeur se mit à battre et il voulu se lever immédiatement. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était sous les couvertures bien qu'il se soit endormi à moitié assis et surtout que Pietro était allongé à côté de lui la tête collée à son épaule. Si il bougeait il y avait de grandes chances qu'il le reveille. Il sourit à la position du jeune car cela se voyait qu'il aurait voulu s'installer dans ses bras, profitant de son sommeil mais qu'il n'avait pas osé, il avait juste la joue contre son épaule et la main sur son avant-bras.

Quand il revint à la réalité il lui fallut trouver un plan de secours. Déjà voir si il pouvait s'extirper des draps sans réveiller Pietro et si il le reveillait, trouver une excuse valable pour partir sans créer de scandale.

Doucement il se décala mais quand la tête de Pietro bascula il fit un arrêt sur image, s'assurant de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. La tâche se compliqua quand il voulu retirer la main du jeune. Il prit son poignet pour le poser sur le matelas mais apparemment cela dérangea Pietro car il marmonna une phrase incompréhensible et se rapprocha de plus belle de lui.

Clint souffla.

Pietro dormait toujours, sa main était sur le drap, il ne restait plus qu'à se glisser délicatement hors du lit espérant que le vide qu'il y laisserait ne perturbe pas son sommeil. Clint se recula juste assez pour se retrouver adossé au dossier du canapé-lit et quand il fut prêt à sortir de la couverture il fut interrompu par un timide "Bonjour" accompagné d'un grand sourire.

Il regarda Pietro, pétrifié et celui-ci cru que c'était sa façon de s'être collé à lui en dormant qui le perturbait ainsi. Il se recula de suite.

\- Oh! Désolé, je ne sais pas me tenir quand je dors..

\- C'est rien gamin, viens ici.

Clint aggripa le jeune, le tira contre son épaule et le serra dans ses bras. Il se disait qu'il faisait ça pour Pietro parce qu'il savait qu'il en avait envie. Peut-être aussi une façon détournée de lui dire au-revoir. Il trouvait une multitude d'excuses à son geste alors qu'au fond de lui il en avait sûrement autant besoin.

Pietro s'inquiéta de le voir agir ainsi et du ton triste qu'il avait dans la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Ça va pas?

\- Juste un cauchemar.. une saleté de cauchemar..

Pietro fut amusé de la réaction de Clint croyant à son explication ne saisissant pas le double sens de la phrase. Il n'en revenait pas qu'un grand gaillard comme lui se laisse déstabiliser par un mauvais rêve. Il se recula et se motiva à se lever.

\- On va préparer le petit-déj pour les filles, ça changera les idées.

Clint le suivi jetant un oeil à son sac en espérant qu'il ne le remarquerait pas.

Ils s'activèrent en cuisine et le raffut ne tarda pas à sortir d'abord Wanda de son lit puis Natasha.

Alors que Clint avait momentanément oublié la présence de son sac, celui-ci n'échappa pas à l'espionne.

\- Vous partez?

Clint était au pied du mur et devait vite trouver quoi repondre.

Pietro ne comprenait pas.

\- Qui part où?

\- Ben vous, il y a le sac de Clint dans l'entrée.

Le jeune regarda l'archer qui ne tarda pas à répondre.

\- J'attendais que tout le monde soit lever pour en parler. J'ai une obligation, je dois partir aujourd'hui.

Pietro fronça les yeux.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, je vais être à la bourre pour préparer mes affaires!

\- C'est peut-être mieux que tu restes avec ta sœur, non?

\- On est venus ensemble, on repart ensemble! J'enfile cette tartine et je rassemble mes affaires. Wanda ça te dérange pas?

\- Absolument pas, on va pas rester trop longtemps non plus de toute façon.

Plus Clint voyait l'enthousiasme de Pietro, plus il était mal à l'aise de lui mentir mais il devait rester sur son choix.

Le jeune avait déjà disparu, courant partout pour réunir le peu d'affaires qu'il avait emmenées puis réapparu vraiment ravi de peut-être partager les mêmes aventures qu'à l'aller.

\- Allez, viens, on va charger la voiture, comme ça on mange avec les filles à midi et on y va.

Mais avant que Clint trouve une excuse valable, Pietro avait déjà enfilé sa veste tout souriant content du voyage. L'archer paniqua. Le mot! Il avait oublié ce putain de mot! Il ne lâcha pas une seconde du regard le jeune quand machinalement il mit les mains dans les poches et en sorti le petit bout de papier. Le visage de Pietro se décomposa car il comprit vite les intentions de Clint. Son sourire retomba et il releva la tête pour dévisager celui qui aurait pu le trahir sans scrupules.

Wanda, qui remarqua le changement de comportement de son frère, l'interrogea.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Ca? Rien. Un ticket de caisse que Clint à oublié d'enlever.

Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus pensant à un achat dont ils ne devaient pas avoir connaissance ou encore la facture de leurs cadeaux.

Clint, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait couvert. Il aurait pourtant mérité d'être accusé de traître, de lâche. Il s'en sentait encore plus méprisable.

Pietro empoigna son sac et sorti de la maison pour se diriger vers la voiture. Clint le suivi, prétextant avoir les clés du véhicule.

\- Pietro.. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

L'archer s'attendait à une explosion de colère bien justifiée mais à la place il eut droit à un regard dont la tristesse le laissa sans voix.

\- Et si je ne m'étais pas réveillé?

Clint resta silencieux, honteux. Pietro haussa le ton.

\- Répond moi! Et si je ne m'étais pas réveillé?!

Toujours aucune réponse. Le jeune s'impatienta et lui jeta le papier qu'il avait froissé à la figure.

\- Assume!

\- Je... serais parti..

Le désarroi dans l'attitude de Clint poussa Pietro à se calmer et il chercha à comprendre.

\- Mais pourquoi?

Clint n'osait plus le regarder en face.

\- Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Je...

La gorge lui serra l'empêchant de continuer. Le jeune tenta de l'encourager.

\- De tout quoi?

Les larmes aux bord des yeux, Clint resta muet. Pietro lui releva le menton et fut étonné de le voir si prêt de craquer. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Il s'approcha de lui doucement pour appréhender sa réaction et quand il vit qu'il ne bougeait pas il le prit contre lui.

\- C'est rien, c'est pas grave.

Clint avait blotti son visage dans le cou de Pietro mais gardait les bras tombant, n'osant pas lui rendre son étreinte. Le jeune glissa une main dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête et lui murmura son plan pour la suite.

\- On va rentrer tout les deux, je ne te laisserais jamais partir tout seul dans cet état, d'accord?

Clint hocha juste la tête en signe d'approbation puis se fut plus fort que lui. D'abord il passa ses bras timidement autour de Pietro comme si il savait pas si il devait ou pas mais une fois que ses mains furent posées dans son dos il le serra comme si il ne voulait plus le laisser s'enfuir.

Le jeune laissa échapper un " D'accord!" de surprise puis se détacha de l'étreinte. Bien qu'à ce moment il savait qu'il devait être fort pour deux, avoir Clint si contre avec ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était au dessus de ses forces. Il se recula avant de faire une bêtise malgré lui et lui sourit.

\- Viens, les filles vont se demander ce qu'on fait.

Clint le suivi dans la maison, encore un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Juste avant de rentrer, Pietro se retourna toujours souriant comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello tout le monde . Nous sommes mardi! C'est le jour du départ pour le retour de riad trio. On espère que la fic vous plaît toujours. On vous embrasse.

.

 **Chocobi6** : et oui, ça y'est, Clint commence à comprendre. Et on verra si ce trajet est si bénéfice que ça. Avec scorpionne on ne sait jamais. :) Bisous et merci pour ta review

.

 **Val:** hello, ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Et oui comme par hasard Clint s'endort. Mdrr et oui c'est triste pour le mot. Par contre l'ambiance ne sera pas si mauvaise que ça. Gros bisous.

.

 **Holybleu:** merci pour ton comm. Bisous à toi.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road trip**

 **Chapitre 18**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Il était encore tôt mais Clint ne tenait déjà plus en place. Il voulait partir et vite. L'image du visage de Pietro qui se décompose à la vue du mot d'adieu ne cessait de le hanter à tel point qu'il n'osait même plus le regarder en face.

Nathasha s'étonna quand elle le vit se lever, sa tasse encore fumante.

\- En fait ce serait bien qu'on y aille maintenant.

\- Avant même ton café ?

\- Il faut absolument qu'on décolle.

\- Ah oui, ton obligation...

Bien sûr, elle n'y croyait pas une seconde mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus tant ces quelques jours lui avaient parus bizarres. Elle n'était plus à ça près.

\- Pietro, s'il te plaît..

Le jeune jeta un regard vers l'assiette pleine de viennoiserie et de tartines, vers Clint puis encore vers les gourmandises. Il soupira longuement, enfourna un croissant qu'il coinça entre les dents et enfila sa veste.

Les embrassades furent vite expédiées et Clint se trouva déjà dans la voiture alors que Pietro avait du mal à se séparer des bras de sa sœur. Elle lui murmura une dernière recommandation.

\- Parle-lui.. Parlez-vous. Evitez de vous éloigner, de vous perdre. Tu peux te confier, il en fera autant.

Il acquiesça. Il faudra qu'il le fasse même si ce sera difficile car elle ne se trompait jamais dans ce genre de cas. Il se sauva ensuite pour grimper dans la voiture.

Une fois les premiers kilomètres parcourus Clint se senti obligé de se justifier.

\- Fallait que je sorte de là..

\- Aucun problème.

\- Ca me rendait fou, j'avais l'impression de manquer d'air.

\- Y a pas de problème je t'ai dit.

Le voilà déjà qui avait oublié les conseils de sa soeur. Malgré que le ton employé fut doux, il était peu engageant à la confidence. Clint se senti obligé de se taire et continua de rouler en silence.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Pietro regardait le paysage par la fenêtre, puis comme il commençait à s'ennuyer il décida de revenir sur ce qu'il s'était passé le matin.

\- Pourquoi t'as voulu partir sans moi alors que ça fait des jours que tu essaies de me convaincre de rester avec toi?

\- C'était pour me poser ce genre de questions que t'as insisté pour venir avec moi?

Pietro, vexé qu'il lui réponde si sèchement, se repositionna face à la vitre.

Clint l'observait par de brefs coups d'oeil et regretta vite de lui avoir parlé ainsi. Pietro ne s'était jamais mal comporté avec lui alors que lui ne faisait que de le blesser. Il tenta de renouer le dialogue.

\- Ces quelques jours ont été éprouvants pour moi et j'avais besoin de prendre du recul. Je sais plus trop où j'en suis.

Quand il eut fini sa phrase il se rendit compte que Pietro aurait pu lui tenir exactement le même discours mais qu'à aucun moment il ne s'était plaint. Bien au contraire. Au fur et à mesure il s'était montré de plus en plus patient, tolérant et prévenant envers lui.

Pietro lui répondit sans même le regarder

\- Fallait juste me le dire au lieu de te sauver. Je suis pas bête , j'aurais compris.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais pensé cela une seconde!

Voyant qu'il boudait toujours il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune.

\- T'es quelqu'un de bien Pietro, je suis sincère. C'est moi qui suis bête. Excuse-moi.

Il n'eut le droit qu'à un "Mmmm" ronchon et la voiture fut replongée dans le silence. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Clint eut le courage de poser la question qu'il avait en tête depuis un moment.

\- J'ai été ignoble avec toi de presque toutes les façons qui existent ces jours-ci. Pourquoi tu me pardonnes à chaque fois?

Pietro tourna enfin la tête vers lui ne s'attendant pas à ce que Clint se qualifie lui même d'ignoble car même si il avait été à plusieurs reprises en colère contre lui, à aucun moment il avait pensé ça de lui.

C'est alors que Clint se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà la réponse : le jeune l'aimait inconditionnellement. Il eut aussi une autre explication qui le fit encore plus apprécier la façon de Pietro de voir les choses.

\- Est-ce qu'une seule fois tu as voulu me blesser volontairement?

\- Bien-sûr que non!

\- Et bien voilà pourquoi à chaque fois j'ai passé l'éponge. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien en ce moment et en plus j'ai l'impression d'y être pour quelque chose donc je ne peux pas t'en vouloir éternellement pour des choses que tu n'as pas voulu.

C'est sûr qu'il n'avait pas voulu s'attacher autant à lui mais c'était comme ça, il n'avait pas eu le choix. A cette réflexion le coeur de Clint s'accéléra. Avait-il remarqué... Non il n'y avait rien à remarquer.

\- Comment ca t'y es pour quelque chose?

Pietro rigola, peut-être pour dédramatiser.

\- T'es amnésique en plus? Le fait que j'ai essayé de t'embrasser et que je te dise que je t'aime n'a peut être rien à voir avec ton comportement?

Clint ne répondit pas car oui cela avait un lien mais pas celui que Pietro pensait, et ça il était incapable de lui dire.

C'était décidé, il devait le faire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ruminait une idée complètement folle et sur un coup de tête il mis son plan à exécution. Peu importe la réaction de Pietro.

Sans que le jeune s'en aperçoive il prit une direction totalement différente de celle de l'aller. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure quand ils longèrent un joli cours d'eau rythmé de petites cascades que Pietro percuta.

\- On avait vu ça en venant?

Clint ne répondit pas, cherchant comment justifier son changement de route.

\- Clint, on est perdu? Pourquoi le GPS est coupé?

\- Je suis content que tu rentres avec moi.

\- Mais là, on rentre pas, c'est pas la route..

\- T'as vraiment envie de rentrer toi? Moi pas..

\- Ben quand même, oui. Dis-moi où on va maintenant.

Clint se mit à rire de son plan tordu.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Bon arrête, c'est pas drôle là.

\- Si tu veux savoir , le meilleur moment de ce week-end c'était la route et j'ai envie de remettre ça. Et je t'assure que je ne sais pas où on est.

\- Et surtout ne me demande pas mon avis.. Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ce que tu fais? du kidnapping!

\- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, je rebranche le GPS et on rentre.

Pietro croisa les bras sur son torse et se calma.

\- Non... C'est bon... Alors, on va où?

Clint était ce qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'heureux. Pietro avait adhéré à son idée.

\- T'as une envie particulière?

\- Tu crois que je connais le coin? Je sais pas moi où ils cachent leurs resto ici! Ça fait une heure qu'on a pas vu une maison.. Et je suis sûr que tu n'as rien pris de comestible avec..

Clint sourit à la passion de Pietro pour la nourriture.

\- Je ne te parlais pas de manger mais bon on va d'abord s'occuper de ton estomac et on planifiera le voyage après.

Clint alluma le GPS le temps de faire une recherche sur les restaurants qui pourraient se trouver sur leur route et fit choisir Pietro qui opta à la grande surprise de l'archer pour un routier à une demi-heure de leur position.

\- Tu sais qu'il sera que onze heures quand on arrivera?

\- Pas grave.. Tu verras c'est trop bon les routiers, et pas chers. Une bonne cuisine comme chez grand-mère.

Clint ne s'habituerait jamais de l'enthousiasme que Pietro avait quand il s'agissait de manger.

\- Mais ça risque d'être encore fermé.

\- Et non, c'est ça qui est génial avec les routiers. Comme ils sont obligés de se caler sur les horaires de passage des camions ils ouvrent tôt pour que les gars qui n'ont pas la chance d'être là pour midi puissent au moins repartir avec une gamelle fraîchement préparée.

\- Mais comment ça t'es venu cette idée de manger dans ce genre d'endroit? J'y aurais jamais pensé. T'as travaillé comme routier?

\- Ben non, c'est juste qu'avec ma soeur, comme on s'est retrouvé seuls très jeunes, dès qu'on avait un peu d'argent on allait dans le petit resto de notre ville. La gérante était très gentille et nous offrait généralement de quoi manger plusieurs repas pour le prix d'un seul.

Clint stationna enfin sa voiture au milieu de la multitude de camions déjà presents et fut étonné de voir que le jeune avait raison. Quand ils entrèrent le patron les salua de loin et leur indiqua une table où ils pouvaient s'installer. L'accueil fut bien moins sympathique de la part des chauffeurs présents qui les dévisagèrent dès leur arrivée. Évidemment qu'ils faisaient tâches au milieu de ces hommes grossiers, bruyants vêtus comme des bûcherons alors que eux, étaient discrets et habillés de façon plutôt classe.

Ils les ignorèrent et Clint demanda la carte ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des habitués et un grand malaise chez Pietro qui lui chuchota que dans ce genre de restaurant il n'y avait que des plats du jour et pas de carte mais fut interrompu par un des routiers qui voulais amuser ses collègues.

\- Oh les précieux! Vous vous êtes perdus, vous vous croyez dans un palace? La carte.. On aura tout vu..

\- Matt.. Les gars.. Laissez-les tranquilles.

Le patron était intervenu souriant en venant prendre la commande des boissons, ne pensant même pas que cela pourrait dégénérer alors que Clint était prêt à se lever, agacé de ce genre de comportement.

Pietro, lui, semblait plus triste qu'en colère . Il savait très bien de quel genre de blagues salaces étaient capables ces individus quand deux hommes qui n'étaient pas de leur milieu venaient manger sur ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur territoire. Pendant que le gérant leur indiquait les trois plats du jour, ses oreilles traînaient malgré lui vers les discutions et les rires des chauffeurs et l'archer dut l'appeler plusieurs fois pour avoir son attention.

\- Hein?

\- Tu choisis quoi?

\- Euh.. La même chose que toi..

Et le voilà qui se retranchait de nouveau dans son silence épiant la moindre réflexion à leur sujet jusqu'à l'arrivée de leurs assiettes.

Clint vu l'étonnement dans les yeux de Pietro face à son plat.

\- En fait tout à l'heure t'as rien ecouté.. T'aimes pas? Tu veux autre chose?

\- Ben je sais même pas ce que c'est.

\- Du coq au vin. Toi qui veux goûter à tout, tu verras c'est bon.

Clint se mit à manger alors que Pietro semblait plus jouer avec sa fourchette qu'autre chose tout en regardant sans cesse vers le groupe de chauffeurs qui le remarquèrent et profitèrent pour en rajouter un après l'autre.

\- Alors, on aime pas la cuisine du patron?

\- Non, c'est nous, on le perturbe, pauvre petite chose..

\- Tu m'étonnes, ça doit lui fait drôle tant de vrais mecs dans une même pièce.

Cette fois Clint se leva, sachant qu'ils ne mangeraient pas tranquilles, ce qui paniqua Pietro.

\- Clint c'est bon..

\- Vas dans la voiture.

\- S'il te plaît..

\- Je t'ai dit d'aller dans la voiture.

Un des chauffeurs s'en mêla.

\- Allez, on écoute "Daddy" et on va à la voiture..

Pour écourter au plus vite cette situation Clint posa sa main sur le bras de Pietro.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, vas-y, j'arrive.

Pietro s'executa mais ne fut pas rassuré pour autant surtout quand le trouble fête simula un éternuement pour y glisser le mot "gay" en même temps.

Clint n'y prêta pas attention, son but étant de partir de là au plus vite et se positionna au bar pour s'adresser au patron.

\- Serait-il possible d'avoir deux portions de chacun de vos plats à emporter? Une bouteille de vin, une d'eau, deux parts de tarte et deux mousses au chocolat.

Le gérant lui prépara tout ce qu'il avait demandé en lui précisant que les desserts lui étaient offerts pour se faire pardonner du comportement immature de ses clients. Clint se trouvait près de la sortie, les bras chargés, content de pouvoir enfin partir quand il se fit importuner encore une fois.

\- Et bien dis donc.. ça mange beaucoup..

Il ne pu s'empêcher cette fois de s'amuser à répondre.

\- Et oui, le sexe ça creuse.. Mais je vous dis ça.. Vous ne pouvez pas vous douter.

Puis il claqua la porte.

Il eut juste le temps de déposer les sacs de nourriture à l'arriere et de démarrer la voiture, poussant un peu le volume de l'autoradio avant de voir quelques-uns des chauffeurs, vexés, sortir et leur brailler ce qu'il pensait être certainement des insultes.

Pietro le regarda avec des yeux tout ronds alors qu'il conduisait tout sourire.

\- Euh... Tu m'explique ou je dois deviner?

\- Pour les mecs? C'est des cons.. et pour les sacs, on vient d'inventer un nouveau concept. Le routier-drive! On a tout ce qu'il faut, on va se trouver un coin sympa et manger tranquille.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello tout le monde nous sommes mardi, on reprend la route avec Pietro et Clint. Attachez vos ceinture mesdemoiselles, on va démarrer.

.

 **Chocobi6 :** hello, bizarement, on est pas étonné de ta réaction. Et Clint a toujours plein d'idée. Il trouve toujours une solution. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Val:** hello, oui le passage du kidnapping est très drôle. Et mon héro à remis en place ces routiers. Qahahaha. On s'attaque pas à Pietro ni à clintounet. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Je te gris bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road Trip**

 **Chapitre 19**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques kilomètres plus loin sur une petite route calme qui menait à une ferme à côté d'un écriteau qui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une maison d'hôtes. Pietro sorti la couverture pour s'installer sur un des ballots de pailles du champs voisin. Clint déballa les différentes barquettes, les couverts en plastique et la boisson devant le jeune dont les yeux s'agrandissaient face à la quantité impressionnante de nourriture.

\- Alors, là tu as le coq au vin, ça ce doit être le riz, du poulet rôti et voilà des pâtes aux boulettes de viande.

Pietro n'osa pas choisir en premier ayant conscience qu'il n'aurait pas eu droit à ce festin sans l'intervention de Clint.

\- Allez décide-toi, ça va refroidir.. tu peux goûter à tout, y en a assez.

Comme tout semblait appétissant, le jeune saisi la première barquette mais resta pensif en examinant le plat.

\- Merci Clint..

\- De rien, bon appétit.

\- Non, tu comprend pas.. Merci pour tout.

Bien-sûr que Clint avait compris mais ne voulais pas que Pietro se sente redevable de quoi que ce soit, surtout qu'il avait l'impression de lui en devoir bien plus. Il faisait également l'innocent car il n'avait absolument pas envie de sortir les violons à ce moment-là. Il faisait beau, l'endroit était agréable, la nourriture bonne et ils étaient ensemble. Il n'avait pas envie d'une discussion larmoyante sur ce que chacun apportait à l'autre et combien il comptait. Il le savait au fond de lui et savait que Pietro partageait le même point de vue. Clint posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est bon Pietro, mange.

Ils se sourirent et Pietro se mit alors à dévorer le fameux coq au vin auquel il avait mélangé du riz pendant que Clint se débattait avec le bouchon de la bouteille de vin n'ayant que son couteau en guise de tire-bouchon.

\- Doucement, personne va te le voler.

Pietro répondit la bouche pleine.

\- Mais ché trop bon!

\- T'étouffe pas..

Clint, le nez sur son bouchon qui fini enfin par céder, n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit Pietro se racler la gorge puis il le vit se lever en se débarrassant de la barquette. C'est donc machinalement qu'il lui tendit la bouteille pour qu'il puisse boire une gorgée mais le jeune continuait de plus en plus à tousser.

Calmement, Clint passa derrière lui, positionna un bras contre son torse pour le retenir et lui tapota le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne son souffle et avale presque la moitié de la bouteille de vin d'une traite sous les yeux ébahis de Clint.

Ce fut les yeux larmoyants et le visage couleur pivoine que Pietro regarda ce qu'il avait dans les mains puis releva la tête vers Clint. Il aurait voulu râler mais sa voix enrouée l'en empêcha.

\- T'aurais pu me donner de l'eau!

Cint commençait à sourire, soulagé que la situation ne fut pas plus grave et amusé de la réaction de Pietro qui ne trouvait pas cela marrant.

\- J'ai failli mourir et tu trouves ça drôle?

\- T'as juste avalé de travers, et ce qui va être drôle c'est l'état dans lequel tu vas être dans cinq minutes..

Pietro colla la bouteille sur le torse de Clint comme si il voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. L'archer la rattrapa et se réinstalla pour enfin pouvoir manger à son tour.

La suite du repas se fit dans le calme car Pietro faisait attention de manger doucement et appréhendait les effets du vin qui tardaient à apparaître. Clint rompit le silence en lui tendant la bouteille après avoir bu une gorgée. Le jeune plissa les yeux.

\- Tu cherches à me faire boire? Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien judicieux après tout ce que j'ai bu.

\- Comme tu veux, juste avec tout ce que tu manges je voudrais pas que tu t'étouffes..

Clint commençait déjà à rire alors que jeune empoigna la bouteille et bu une gorgée juste pour le faire taire, en vain.

\- Je me demandais comment c'était possible que ça ne t'arrive pas plus souvent.

Pietro baissa la tête un peu honteux d'être un goinfre.

\- Ça m'arrive... régulièrement...

Il se regardèrent un instant, finirent par rire ensemble et reprirent le cours du repas.

Une fois les ventres pleins, Clint proposa de faire une pause avant d'exploser et sortit de sa poche le paquet de cigarettes de Pietro.

\- Tu l'as trouvé où? Je croyais l'avoir perdu.

\- Il dépassait de ton sac quand tu as préparé tes affaires avant de partir, je l'ai pris avant que ta soeur le voit. Au pire j'aurais dit que c'était le mien.

Ils allumèrent tout deux une cigarette pour entamer la digestion et faire de la place pour le dessert. Pietro s'était allongé dans l'herbe ares avoir dégrafé sa ceinture et se tenant le ventre. Clint commençait à plus ou moins ranger les restes quand il regarda ce qu'il restait au fond de la bouteille qu'il proposa à Pietro.

\- On fait moitié-moitié?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je boive?

\- Le bouchon est mort et je conduis moi.

Bien que Pietro sentait sa tête qui tournait doucement, il récupéra la bouteille et bu ce qu'il jugea être là moitié du peu qu'il restait. Il pensa que ce ne serait pas ces quelques petites gorgées qui allaient faire la différence et se recoucha dans l'herbe.

Sauf que l'alcool arriva en traître et quand l'archer s'installa à côté de lui avec les desserts et qu'il voulu se redresser pour y goûter tout le paysage qui l'entourait tourna si vite qu'il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser retomber dans l'herbe.

\- Ça va?

Pietro riait déjà bêtement.

\- Et toi ça va? C'est quoi qu'on mange?

\- Ben j'avais de la tarte aux pommes et de la mousse au chocolat mais si tu veux attendre un peu..

Le jeune avait arrêté de l'écouter après "mousse au chocolat" et s'était mis à mimer manger la tarte ou la mousse pour savoir lequel serait le plus facile à déguster couché.

\- Chocolat!

Clint lui tendit le pot et avant de lui avoir donné une cuillère il soupira à la vue du jeune qui avait déjà enfoncé son doigt dans la mousse pour le ramener à sa bouche en laissant s'échapper un long "Mmmm". Sans relever, il prit un bout de tarte qu'il trouva également succulent.

Avant d'avoir fini sa part, il en décrocha un morceau qu'il tendit à Pietro.

\- Tu veux gouter?

Il regretta bien vite son geste car au lieu de prendre le morceau, Pietro se releva tant bien que mal sur ses coudes et une fois assez proche de la main, enfourna la généreuse portion directement dans sa bouche ainsi que le bout des doigts de l'archer qui resta comme une statue, surpris de ce contact.

Clint garda la main tendu vers Pietro un bon moment et quand celui-ci le remarqua il fouilla dans le sachet à côté de lui, en sorti une serviette en papier et lui essuya les doigts que ses lèvres avaient touchées.

\- C'est bon j'ai pas la gale..

Clint se mit à rire quand il prit la serviette des mains de Pietro pour terminer de s'essuyer.

\- T'es dégueu..

\- C'est la meilleur tarte que j'ai mangé

Pietro avait déjà repris sa position allongé pour continuer son dessert mais décida de ne pas en rester là. Il voulait montrer à Clint c'était quoi être "dégueu" pour lui.

Relevé sur un coude, il passa son doigt dans le pot de mousse, essayant d'en mettre le plus possible et d'un geste à moitié assuré, tentant de ne pas en faire tomber alors qu'il riait déjà, il mit sa main à quelques centimètres de la bouche de l'archer.

\- Et toi tu veux gouter?

\- Euh non merci..

Pietro lécha son doigt toute langue dehors comme si l s'agissait d une glace.

\- T'as tord elle est super bonne..

Puis il recommença. Cette fois il tenta de mettre plus de mousse et de se trouver encore plus proche.

\- T'es sur t'en veux pas?

\- Pietro..

En voyant Clint soupirer et repousser son bras, Pietro eu un élan de folie et tartina de la mousse sur la joue de l'archer qui eut d'abord un moment de flottement, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de se passer puis se tourna vers Pietro qui retenait un fou rire et qui se serait bien sauvé en courant si l'alcool ne le gardait pas à terre.

Clint se jeta sur la main qui tenait le pot afin de pouvoir se venger et pietro se retrouva les bras en l'air, un qui tentait de sauver la délicieuse mousse et l'autre assez éloigner pour éviter de se tâcher.

\- Arrête! On va se salir!

Clint, qui avait l'esprit clair pour deux, cru à la trêve de Pietro et retourna à sa place pour nettoyer sa joue. Le jeune en profita pour glisser son doigt encore plein de chocolat sous le nez de Clint en hurlant son cri de guerre.

-Moustaaaaaaache!

Cette fois Clint ne se laisserait pas faire et fut bien décidé de se venger pour de bon. En un éclair il se retrouva agenouillé à côté du jeune et plaqua déjà la main chocolaté au sol puis attrapa l'autre au vol alors que Pietro tentait de se débattre et de sauver son pot de mousse.

En moins de temps qu'il fallut pour le dire, Pietro fut maîtrisé, une main bloquée de chaque côté de son visage, l'archer le dévisageant au dessus de lui.

\- Tu va arrêter maintenant?

Clint n'eut en réponse qu'un énorme éclat de rire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas crédible Monsieur le Moustachu.

\- Ah je suis pas crédible...

L'archer se positionna à califourchon sur le ventre de sa victime qui riait de plus belle. Il rejoignit ses mains qu'il bloqua au dessus de sa tête pour en libérer une des siennes qu'il plongea entièrement dans le chocolat, récupérant pratiquement tout ce qui y restait.

En voyant la menace, Pietro changea de ton pour devenir presque suppliant.

\- Clint! S'il te plaît! Pas ma mousse!

Clint avait pris un air sadique, fier de sa vengeance.

\- Alors? Je suis toujours pas crédible?

\- T'as du chocolat dans les narines..

Ce fut la moquerie de trop et Clint se fit une joie d'étaler la mousse sur le visage de Pietro, et plus celui-ci se débattait, plus il s'en mettait lui-même partout.

À bout de force et ayant un peu trop la tête qui tourne, le jeune s'immobilisa et observa Clint qui se trouvait toujours au dessus de lui.

En voyant le jeune se calmer, l'archer attrapa la serviette à côté de lui et entreprit de nettoyer sa betise mais le papier fut vite plus sale que le visage. Il se pencha alors pour tenter de tirer vers lui le sachet où se trouvaient d'autres serviettes propres et quand il s'aperçu qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre il percuta seulement dans quelle position il était toujours. Il était bien à califourchon sur Pietro tout en lui maintenant les mains au dessus de la tête.

Il écarquilla les yeux face à sa victime qui ne se plaignait même pas puis s'enleva de lui d'un bon, devenant rouge de confusion. Une fois assis, il effaça sa "moustache" en silence et tendit une serviette à Pietro qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- Tu vas rester comme ça?

\- Nettois.

\- Quoi?

\- T'as salis, tu nettois.

Clint n'en croyais pas ses oreilles et regarda en direction du jeune qui n'avait toujours pas l'intention de bouger.

\- Alors? J'attends..

Clint empoigna les quelques serviettes rescapées et pris soins de les déplier avant d'en déposer une sur le front, une sur chaque joue et une sur le nez, appuyant juste assez pour les faire coller dans la mousse.

\- Voilà! T'es beau comme ça, change rien.

Pietro se redressa et regarda le plus sérieusement du monde Clint avec ses morceaux de papiers qui pendouillaient de son visage.

\- Perte de crédibilité : Pietro1- Clint1.

Tout deux furent pris d'un fou rire et une fois calmés, se nettoyèrent le visage, appréciant l'aide de la bouteille d'eau à laquelle ils n'avaient pas encore touché.

Pietro se recoucha dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux pour se reposer un peu de cette bagarre improvisée. Clint, perdu dans ses pensées, ne pouvait le quitter du regard mais fut vite interrompu.

\- T'as gâché mon dessert.

\- Je te donnerai la mienne si tu veux.

Toujours les yeux fermés, le jeune esquissa un large sourire de contentement.

L'archer s'allongea à côté de lui et se perdit dans quelques nuages.

\- Je suis content que tu ne m'as pas laissé partir seul.. Je voulais te dire que..

\- Laisse tomber Clint, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, j'ai plus envie d'y penser.

Clint tourna la tête vers lui, étonné de sa réaction et remarqua une trace de chocolat sur sa tempe et la racine de ses cheveux. Il tendit son bras vers lui et de son pouce, il fit disparaitre la tâche.

Pietro l'esprit encore un peu embrumé par le vin cru à un geste tendre de la part de l'archer suite à cette tentative de confidence. Il se pencha vers lui, le regarda dans les yeux et glissa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et resta immobile. Cette fois il ne ferait pas le premier pas de peur d'essuyer encore un refus mais ne bougea pas pour donner l'opportunité à Clint de le faire si il le souhaitait.

Celui-ci, comprenant assez rapidement la méprise, ne recula pas pour autant. Il se justifia juste un peu gêné.

\- T'avais encore un peu de chocolat...

Pietro échappa un petit rire trouvant la situation comique et retira doucement sa main en effleurant la mâchoire de Clint. Il se recoucha dans l'herbe.

\- Ouai ouai.. toi aussi..

Clint resta sans voix. Est-ce que Pietro ne l'avait pas cru où l'avait-il taquiné volontairement. Et ce petit frisson qu'il avait ressenti au moment où les doigts du jeune se posèrent sur sa joue, que signifiait-il? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment.

\- Clint?

\- Oui?

\- Me laisse pas m'endormir..

\- Pourquoi?

\- Si on reste là comme ça on va y passer l'après-midi. Je veux pas gâcher ta journée.

Clint se leva aussitôt et le motiva d'en faire autant lui tendant la main pour l'aider.

\- Et bien hop, debout.

Pietro se redressa si rapidement qu'il tituba légèrement. Une idée lui vînt en tête.

\- Je suppose que tu n'est pas en état de conduire..

\- Bien-sûr que si, c'est toi qui a bu le vin je te rappelle.

\- Mais non tu peux pas conduire, on devrait s'installer dans la ferme là-bas, pour la nuit.

\- Dis plutôt que t'as envie d'y aller au lieu de trouver des excuses farfelues.

\- J'ai envie d'y aller.. On peut dis?

Évidemment il n'allait pas lui refuser. Les deux montèrent en voiture et parcoururent les quelques centaines de mètres qui les séparaient de la ferme.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour tout le monde, nous sommes mardi c'est l'heure du voyage. Désolé de publier aussi tard mais le planning du boulot a changé. Je bosse toute la journée. On vous fais de gros bisous.

 **Scorpionne et oliverkriss.**

.

 **chocobi6:** Ah ah pour un tireur d'élite c'est sure qu'il voit pas grand chose c'est le comble quand même. Moi je suis contente de la bataille de mousse au chocolat même si c'est vrai que c'est du gâchis. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Plus de gaspillage promis. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Nagron:** Je confirme qu'ils sont trop mignon, on dirait un vieux couple en fait. Aaaaaa et c'est cette bataille de mousse au chocolat. Miam miam.

La nuit à la ferme e'cest ici et maintenant. Bisous à toi et merci pour ta review

.

 **Holybleu:** Heureuse que tu aimes toujours. Bisous. Et merci pour ta review.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road Trip**

 **Chapitre 20**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint parti à la rencontre de la maîtresse de maison pendant que Pietro sortait les sacs de la voiture. Une femme les accueilla chaleureusement mais leur indiqua qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il reservent n'ayant qu'une seule chambre de disponible.

\- Vous pouvez bien-sûr séparer les lits simples mais il faudra partager la chambre si vous souhaitez rester.

Clint se tourna vers Pietro qui haussa les épaules. Comme si prendre deux chambres aurait été envisageable : pas le moins du monde.

\- On la prend.

La dame les emmena dans leurs locaux. La ferme était grande et il eurent droit à un agréable espace joliment aménagé à l'image de la propriétaire avec petit coin salon, un grand lit divisible en deux et une salle de bain avec une grand douche.

Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière elle, Pietro se laissa tomber en travers du lit pendant que Clint rangeait leurs affaires.

\- Pietro?

Il n'eut qu'un léger ronflement en réponse et sourit en voyant le jeune s'être endormi si rapidement. Il prit une douche et décida d'aller faire le tour de la propriété.

Quand il arriva à l'arrière de la ferme il tomba sur le propriétaire qui s'occupait de quatre magnifiques chevaux.

Après avoir échangé quelques banalité, l'homme lui indiqua qu'il lui était possible de faire une balade à cheval si il le désirait. Clint accepta pensant que ça l'occuperait le temps que Pietro finisse de cuver son vin.

\- Voici Pompom. Il est très calme et connait le parcours. Si vous avez un doute, le chemin est balisé, vous ne pouvez pas vous perdre.

Au bout de presque deux heures, Pietro commençait à emmerger doucement et n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il était seul qu'il sursauta, surpris par la dame qui tambourinait à sa porte.

\- Venez vite! Votre ami à eut un accident! Il faut venir l'aider! Mon mari est parti en course! Dépêchez-vous!

Pietro ouvrit la porte ne comprenant pas un mot.

\- Quoi?

\- Venez.

La femme prit le poignet de Pietro et le traîna derrière lui jusque dehors où il trouva Clint assis sur une chaise, du sang sur son pantalon, sur les mains et le visage.

À la vue de tout ce sang il accouru face à lui alors que la femme, soulagé d'avoir trouvé de l'aide, parti chercher de quoi le soigner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

\- Ben Pompon à peur des guêpes et m'a ejecté dans un fossé plein de ronces.

\- C'est qui Pompon?

Clint pointa du doigt l'animal coupable qui broutait maintenant paisiblement. La dame revint et posa la malette de premiers soins à côté d'eux s'excusant de ne pas rester, ne supportant pas la vue du sang.

Clint tenta de se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre et nettoyer ses plaies mais marcher lui était vraiment difficile. Pietro se cala sous son bras pour l'aider mais l'archer refusa uniquement pour dédramatiser.

\- C'est juste des égratignures. Rien de bien grave.

\- Mais t'arrive même pas à marcher..

\- C'est rien, juste le tissus qui frotte, ça pique un peu..

Une fois arrivés à la chambre, Clint resta immobile au milieu de la pièce grimaçant sous la douleur des habits qui commençaient à coller sur ses plaies. Pietro s'installa avec le matériel de premier soin sur le lit sans même voir qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger.

\- Déshabille-toi.

Clint resta figé pour ne pas se faire mal mais fut également un peu surpris de cet ordre. Pietro le regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

\- C' est bon.. Je ne pourrais pas te désinfecter à travers ton jean.. Clint, sérieux.. On est au dessus de ce genre d'allusions douteuses, non ? T'as vraiment les idées mal placées.

C'est quand il tourna la tête et vit l'archer qui tentait de s'exécuter en se contorsionnant tant bien que mal qu'il réalisa que c'était lui qui avait porté un jugement trop hâtif. C'était seulement la douleur qui empêchait Clint de se dévêtir.

Il sourit d'être le seul coupable de pensées déplacées et proposa son aide. Clint le remercia en plaisantant.

\- Que tu m'oblige à me mettre à poil, à la rigueur mais que tu m'aide à me dessapper risquerait effectivement de nous mettre mal à l'aise à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Tu n'as pas tord.. Et bien débrouille-toi tout seul..

Les deux se sourirent et Clint attrapa la chaise à côté de lui. Il enleva délicatement son t-shirt en ponctuant la manipulation de "aie", "ouille" et autres grognements. Pietro se moqua de lui.

\- T'as bien fait de gérer ça toi-même, j'aurais pas fait mieux..

\- Arrête, j'ai mal.

\- Et bien, qui l'eu cru.. Le grand Hawkeye, terrassé par quelques ronces..

Clint faisait mine de ne pas l'écouter alors qu'il descendait son pantalon centimètre par centimètre en décollant délicatement le tissus à chaque égratignure. Alors le jeune en rajouta un peu.

\- Promis j'en parlerai à personne.

Clint souffla ignorant les moqueries et se dirigea vers la trousse de secours. Il commença à nettoyer lui-même sa jambe puis son avant bras. Pietro fini par lui retirer des mains le paquet de compresses maintenant presque vide.

\- Allez, pose-toi là. Je vais finir.

Clint s'installa au bord du lit et laissa le jeune s'occuper des blessures sur son épaule, difficilement accessibles pour lui-même. Au bout de quelques minutes il fut autorisé à bouger.

\- Voilà, c'est terminé. Repose toi, maintenant. Je m'occupe de tout ranger.

Clint alluma la télé et s'allongea comme il pu sur le lit de façon à ne pas se faire mal et apres avoir testé quelques positions inconfortables, fini par se mettre sur le ventre en direction de l'ecran, les bras en dessous de son menton. Pietro revint de la salle de bain et se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Je vais étirer tes muscles sinon, avec cette chute, tu seras courbaturé demain et t'arrivera pas à conduire.

\- C'est gentille mais t'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu pire.

\- Discute pas, c'est pour ton bien.

\- Mais T'es pas obli..

Clint se tue au contact des mains chaudes sur ses épaules et apprécia tout de même le geste. Cette fois Pietro avait la possibilité de s'occuper de la totalité du dos de l'archer et commenca par des cercles bien appuyés du haut jusqu'aux reins. Avec la paume il s'affairait à détendre les muscles le plus possible et senti rapidement de moins en moins de résistance.

\- C'est bien, détend toi.

Clint inspira longuement pour se relaxer et ferma les yeux. De toute façon le jeune ne lui avait pas laisser le choix de faire autrement.

il senti alors les mains revenir sur le haut de son épaule valide puis sur sa nuque. Les mouvements étaient juste agréables, ni trop forts, ni trop doux. C'est juste quand il sentait le bout de ses doigts l'effleurer de temps à autres qu'il se crispait un peu alors que la chair de poule parcourait ses bras. Est-ce que Pietro l'avait remarqué? Est-ce qu'il en jouait?

Clint pensait déjà qu'il était peut être temps de mettre fin à cette situation quand un gémissement de plaisir sorti en traître.

Pietro esquissa un large sourire de satisfaction et s'appliqua bien plus prenant sûrement autant de plaisir à ce qu'il était en train de faire que Clint appréciait apparement ce qu'il lui faisait. Son but? Lui faire passer un bon moment.

Clint se sentait mal à l'aise de savourer autant les mains de cet homme sur son dos et tenta de se relever pour le stopper mais Pietro ne fut pas d'accord avec cette décision. De plus il vit bien que l'archer agissait à contrecœur car il n'eut aucun mal à l'obliger à rester allongé, posant simplement une main un peu autoritaire entre ses omoplates et chuchota.

\- J'ai pas fini.

Clint se laissa faire mais son estomac se serra face au geste de Pietro surtout qu il se rendait compte que ce qu'il pouvait assimiler à présent à des caresses n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents massages qu'il avait pu recevoir. Cette fois il se sentait à sa merci sans pour autant avoir envie de lutter.

Le touché de Pietro se faisait de plus en plus doux en même temps qu'il instaurait une certaine fermeté. Le parfait mélange qui obligeait l'archer à accepter le contact tout en faisant en sorte d'être le plus agréable possible.

Le jeune voulait profiter encore un peu d'avoir sa peau contre ses doigts d'autant plus que les heures qu'il venait de passer lui avaient laissé l'envie d'en avoir plus. Il se pencha jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

\- J'espère que c'est aussi agréable pour toi que pour moi.

Clint ne répondit pas mais serra un peu plus fort l'oreiller sous sa tête au son de ce murmure. Il lui était impossible de lui dire d'arrêter. Sa tête aurait voulu le supplier de stopper mais à chaque frisson qu'il ressentait, son corps lui interdisait d'intervenir.

Trop de contradictions se bousculaient à l'intérieur de lui. Comment était-ce possible qu'il prenne autant de plaisir entre les mains de Pietro? Il savait qu'il nourrissait pour lui une amitié bien particulière mais de là à ressentir ces choses sur lesquelles il ne voulait pas mettre de nom..

Et Pietro ne fit qu'aggraver ses doutes. Il passait délicatement une seule main dans le dos de l'archer qui osait à peine respirer.

\- Parles-moi Clint.. Je vois bien que ton comportement change envers moi. Tes paroles, tes gestes.. Deja, je te trouve de plus en plus protecteur.. Tu sais, je ne vais pas m'envoler.. Et tu..

Il prit un moment pour réfléchir comment tourner ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Enfin, j'ai toujours cette image de toi, avec le pot de chocolat en main.. au dessus de moi, tu me tenais les mains.. C'était...

\- Pietro, s'il te plaît... Arrête..

Pietro se tue, retira lentement ses mains puis disparu dans la salle de bain. L'eau froide coula du robinet et le jeune se frictionna le visage afin de se remettre les idées en place. Le comportement de Clint le laissait de plus en plus perplexe et cela lui était si facile de croire qu'il pouvait aller plus loin quand au moment fatidique il finissait une fois de plus par se pendre un royal mur. Il resta un moment affalé sur le bord du lavabo, se maudissant encore et encore d'avoir espéré.

Dans la tête de Clint l'image évoquée par le jeune, lui revint. Au moment où il se remémora cette scène qui ne devait être à la base qu'amusement, il se revit sur Pietro, se rappela son regard et immédiatement son estomac fut chatouillé par l'adrénaline. Cet instant prit alors une toute autre signification.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il décida de nier en bloc ce qu'il venait de ressentir et tenta de se convaincre que tout était de la faute de Pietro. C'était lui qui lui avait mis toutes ces idées en tête depuis le début, depuis qu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser. Puis il se parla à lui même.

\- C'est ça Barton, fait l'autruche...

Il savait bien au fin fond de lui-même, bien caché quelque part qu'il éprouvait des choses sur lesquelles il ne pouvait, ou ne voulait pas mettre de nom. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était tiraillé entre l'envie de laisser faire Pietro et le repousser.

Il se leva en grimaçant un peu quand ses blessures aussi superficielles soient-elles, lui rappelèrent leur existence puis il se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain. Il ne savait pas si c'était le courage, la folie ou quoi d'autre, peut-être même un désir inavoué de poursuivre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire mais il devait lui dire. Lui dire qu'il appréciait, qu'il l'appréciait.

Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et observa ce dos courbé par la déception.

Une seconde il oublia sa raison et tendit le bras timidement. Plus qu'un pas ou deux. Il se voyait déjà caresser cette épaule, ces cheveux.

Il fut stoppé dans son élan par le jeune qui releva la tête vers lui, un visage sans aucune expression. Pietro restait là, immobile, les gouttes d'eau tombant de son menton sur son t-shirt.


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour tout le monde nous sommes mardi, on sait que vous attendez tous ce chapitre avec impatience. Surtout avec la fin à la Cliff. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu, ou bien que vous serez ravie. Tout dépend de la tournure que vous souhaitez pour la fic. On vous fait de gros bisous et vous remercions pour vos comms._

 _ **Scorpionne et oliverkriss.**_

.

 **Val:** Ahhhh la partie du massage est exceptionnelle, et Clint qui semble apprécier. Ah non, il ne faut pas que Pietro lâche l'affaire. Peut être qu'il le fera tout compte fait.

PS: pour la publication, c'est le site qui beug. J'envoie le chapitre, il s'envoie mais la date n'est pas mise à jour.

Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Frigtangel:** ah ah décidément cette fin de chapitre vous a tenu en haleine. Pauvre Pietro. Va t'il recevoir un baiser ou pas ? Ahah la suite ici.

Merci pour ton comm, bisous.

.

 **Choco:** hello, tu peux ressuscité, le chapitre 21 est là. Faut avouer que là on ne sait pas toujours ce qu'il va se passer. Peut être Clint ouvrira les yeux. Ou peut être que non.

Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road Trip**

 **Chapitre 21**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint avança encore d'un pas vers Pietro qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, dégoulinant. Il s'imaginait déjà essuyer de ses doigts la joue mouillée mais commença à être troublé par le silence qui semblait durer déjà depuis une éternité.

\- Gamin..

Pietro soupira.

\- À quoi tu joues Clint?

Il n'y avait aucune reproche dans la voix du jeune. Il voulait juste comprendre. Savoir ce qui poussait Clint à changer si souvent d'attitude. Mais ce dernier l'entendit autrement et se braqua aussitôt.

\- C'est de ta faute! Depuis le début c'est de ta faute!

\- Ma faute?

Clint reparti dans la chambre sans explications suivi de très près par Pietro qui tentait de décoder le peu d'informations qu'il avait.

L'archer attrapa un t-shirt au vol et se dirigea vers la porte dans l'intention d'aller prendre l'air mais Pietro le devança facilement et se positionna entre lui et la sortie.

\- Tu crois quand même pas t'en tirer comme ça? J'ai le droit à un peu plus d'explications non?

Clint, mécontent, détourna le regard.

\- Laisse-moi passer.

\- Hors de question.

Pietro monta le ton, exaspéré par le comportement de Clint.

\- Alors à chaque fois que ça te chante tu flirt, tu m'attires, tu joues avec moi et au moment où ça ne t'amuse plus tu me repousses en m'accusant d'être responsable de tes actes. Je voudrais comprendre.

\- T'as pas le droit de dire ça..

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais.

\- T'as pas le droit de dire que je joue avec toi.

Pietro soupira face à la tristesse qu'il avait provoquée chez l'archer avec ses propos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Clint?

\- Comment tu veux que je te le dise, je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je suis comme ça.. Mais je joue pas Pietro, je t'assure, loin de là..

\- Je comprends..

Pietro saisi plus ou moins le mal-être de Clint et tenta de calmer la situation. Il chercha à accrocher son regard pour lui montrer qu'au fond il ne lui en voulait pas. Il posa doucement ses mains sur le visage de l'archer pour le forcer à le regarder. Clint tenta une nouvelle fois de se justifier.

\- Je le fais pas exprès tu sais, c'est juste si compliqué..

\- C'est pas grave. Arrête de dramatiser, il faut juste que tu prennes un peu de recul... Et moi aussi..

Clint resta quelques secondes entre les mains de Pietro jusqu'à perdre ses pensées dans les yeux doux du plus jeune puis son regard fut attiré vers ce sourire tendre qui pourrait tout lui pardonner. Il se demanda si Pietro attendait un geste de sa part car il n'avait toujours pas enlevé ses mains et ne le quittait pas du regard. Il ferma alors les yeux de toutes ses forces et s'approcha au ralenti de son visage.

Pietro fut d'abord étonné de le voir si proche puis fut amusé par la grimace qu'il arborait. Les yeux plissés et la bouche en avant, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de premier baiser auquel il aurait pensé. Voyant bien que Clint n'agissait pas avec toute sa tête ni avec son coeur, il attrapa sa nuque, dévia sa trajectoire contre son épaule et le serra dans ses bras un court instant. Il défit rapidement l'étreinte et l'embrassa sur le front laissant Clint un peu pantois, les yeux ronds.

\- Repose-toi un peu, je vais chercher de quoi dîner.

Pietro s'absenta juste le temps que Clint se laisse tomber sur le lit, encore un peu dérouté de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et ne sachant pas si il devait remercier ou pas le jeune de l'avoir stoppé. Il fut sorti de ses interrogations quelques minutes plus tard. Pietro entra dans la pièce, un plateau bien garni dans les mains.

\- Les proprios voulaient qu'on dîne avec eux mais je leur ai dit que tu devais rester allongé.. À moins que tu veuilles manger avec eux?

\- Non non, tu as bien fait. J'ai pas très faim.

Pietro tendit une assiette fumante devant Clint avec un grand sourire.

\- Et bien tu vas manger quand même.

Il se servit également et se posa au bord du lit après avoir zappé sur quelques chaines, s'arrêtant sur une émission au hasard. Clint s'assit à côté de lui, resta un instant la fourchette en main puis fini par se sentir obligée d'imiter son voisin qui se régalait déjà du plat.

Quand le jeune eut fini son repas, il se dirigea vers le petit frigo où se trouvaient les desserts restants de midi. Il attrapa la mousse au chocolat et la montra à Clint.

\- Elle est pour moi, on est d'accord?

\- On est d'accord.

Clint acquiesça se remémorant la bagarre du midi ce qui le fit sourire. Pietro le dévisagea.

\- N'y pense même pas..

L'archer pris une allure angélique.

\- Pas le moins du monde.. Même si c'est tentant..

Pietro pu tout de même finir son dessert tranquillement car même si ses blessures se refermaient doucement elles l'auraient empêcher cette fois d'avoir facilement le dessus. Et surtout il n'était pas près à se retrouver à ce moment là dans la situation gênante du midi.

Une fois le repas terminé, Pietro éteignit la lumière, s'installa sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il tenta de s'intéresser à l'émission que Clint avait choisi mais commença vite à gigoter dans tous les sens ce qui attira l'attention de l'archer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le jeune se leva d'un bon et sauta presque au pied du lit de son voisin pour s'y assoir en tailleur.

\- Je m'ennuie.

Clint eu l'air confus.

\- Je suis désolé. Si je n'étais pas tombé on aurais pu faire quelque chose.

\- Ici ? En pleine nature ? On aurait fait quoi ?

\- Et bien je ne sais pas.. Mais c'est toi qui as voulu venir ici.

\- Je sais mais moi j'ai peut-être une idée.

Il saisi la télécommande et coupa le son de la télévision.

\- Et ce sera toujours plus marrant que ce qu'on regardait. On va jouer à Action ou Vérité.

Clint ouvra grand les yeux.

\- Quoi ? On est pas un peu vieux pour ça ?

\- Action ou vérité.

Il soupira sachant que le jeune ne le lâcherai pas tant qu'il ne se plierai pas à son jeu.

\- Et bien vérité vu que je suis cloué au lit..

\- Bon je commence... Alors dis-moi... Ta plus grande peur ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir.. Ce serais me retrouver dans un endroit clos avec Banner qui se transformerait en Hulk, comme un ascenseur par exemple.

\- Mais non en vrai ! Un truc qui t'es arrivé. Sinon c'est pas drôle.

\- Ben justement je voulais éviter cette réponse car elle n'est pas drôle. C'est le jour où on à vaincu Ultron et que je t'ai vu t'écrouler devant moi.

Clint remarqua l'embarras qu'il avait provoqué et changea son discours.

\- Mais je crois que j'ai eu encore plus peur quand on m'a dit que tu étais bien vivant et que j'allais devoir te supporter à nouveau.

\- T'es méchant en fait.. En plus je sais que tu aimes me supporter comme tu dis, tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi..

Les deux rougirent aussitôt ces paroles prononcées bien trop vite qui leur rappelaient combien chacun comptait pour l'autre. Clint coupa court au malaise.

\- A ton tour.. Allez, raconte-moi ta plus grosse honte.

Après avoir réfléchi un instant Pietro se lança.

\- Bon tu te moques pas hein..

\- Je peux rien te promettre.

\- Je devais avoir sept ou huit ans, il me semble que c'était dans le parc où tous les enfants du quartier se retrouvaient pour jouer et comme souvent je faisais le singe pour amuser tout le monde. Il y avait un vieil arbre sur lequel on adorait grimper et une fois j'ai glissé en voulant trop jouer à l'acrobate. Sauf qu'au lieu de tomber, la ceinture de mon short et mon caleçon se sont pris dans une branche et tout le parc a pu me voir dégringoler la tête en bas, au ralenti au fur et à mesure que je me retrouvais à moitié cul nu. J'ai fini par m'étaler par terre, je t'évite les détails mais je parierais que mon short et mon caleçon y sont encore accrochés.

Clint souriait à l'histoire.

\- Si tu m'en raconte encore des comme ça je vais devoir admettre que tu as eu une bonne idée avec ce jeu.

\- Mais c'est à ton tour.. Je veux.. ton plus gros mensonge.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça va être dur.. J'ai été espion, c'était mon boulot de mentir.

\- Allez fait un effort..

Il pensa bien évidemment de suite à son mariage qui pour lui, à été sa plus triste et plus grande arnaque mais il chercha autre chose car ce n'était pas le genre d'histoire qu'il avait envie de raconter à Pietro à ce moment là. En réfléchissant un peu, il se remémora une mission qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

\- Je devais avoir ton âge, peut-être un peu en dessous et bien moins d'expérience qu'aujourd'hui. Je me suis retrouvé seul, coursé par deux gros balèzes de la mafia russe en pleine ville et là, je trouve une porte de magasin ouverte. Je rentre et me rend compte que c'est un genre de friperie. La vendeuse me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds et je dois vite trouver une solution. Dans la panique j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que d'essayer de me déguiser en femme pour passer inaperçu. Un bon moment plus tard, comme je ne les voyais pas débarquer je suis sorti mais un peu vite, j'ai oublié mon uniforme. Me voilà donc en train de courir en robe, perruque et talons pour rejoindre la planque. Je te raconte pas la tête de mes collègues quand j'y suis arrivé et les moqueries que j'ai subi pendant des années. Voilà mon pire ratage en tentative de tromperie.

Pietro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui qui connaissait un Clint plutôt sérieux et posé, il ne l'imaginait absolument pas dans une telle situation.

Ils continuèrent à se poser quelques questions banales et Pietro fini par poser celle de trop.

\- Dis-moi, tu as déjà été vraiment amoureux ?

Clint eu la gorge qui se serra. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet. Après quelques bafouillements, il mit un terme à leur petit jeu. Il s'allongea en tournant le dos.

\- Tu devrais retourner dans ton lit, il est tard.

Pietro ne bougea pas de là où il était assis et préféra insister.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ? T'es si solitaire, ça doit bien cacher quelque chose..

Il lui poussa l'épaule pour l'encourager.

\- Allez.. Tu peux me dire, non ?

\- C'est pour me poser cette question que tu as manigancé ce jeu débile? T'aurais du commencer par là dès le départ, on aurait gagné du temps.

Pietro fut attristé de l'attitude de l'archer.

\- Mais te fâche pas.. Clint...

Il n'eut comme unique réponse que le geste de Clint qui coupa la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Il n'était pas solitaire, il l'avait lui et pour ce qui est de l'amour, il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il n'y avait jamais cru. Et surtout que si il y réfléchissait un peu, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était ce qu'il avait connu de plus proche de l'idée qu'il se faisait de ce sentiment.

Pietro regagna son lit un peu déçu de la tournure qu'il avait donné malgré lui à leur soirée. Il éteignit la télé puis se glissa sous ses couvertures.

Bien évidemment aucun des deux n'avait l'envie de dormir et leur cerveau bouillonnaient chacun de leur côté. Dans le noir Pietro entendait Clint se retourner encore et encore, essayant de se vider la tête. Il voulu tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai été maladroit.

\- C'est rien, moi aussi, je n'aurais pas du te répondre ainsi. Et c'est pas vrai, ton jeu n'était pas débile, je me suis bien amusé.

\- Allez, on en parle plus, bonne nuit.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils ne se voyaient pas, mais Clint se senti capable de se confier.

\- En fait je ne crois pas savoir ce que c'est que d'être amoureux. J'ai aimé ma femme mais je n'en étais pas amoureux. Tu vois la différence ?

\- Je comprends..

\- Et je trouve ça triste. C'est pour cela que ta question m'a un peu déstabilisé. C'était pas de ta faute. Ça m'a juste confronté à ma réalité.

\- En tout cas, merci d'y avoir répondu. Bonne nuit.

Clint hésita un peu et voulu également éclaircir un point qui lui trottait dans la tête.

\- Est-ce que je peux aussi te demander quelque chose ?

\- Je t'écoute..

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé tout à l'heure quand tu en as eu l'occasion ?

Il devait savoir pourquoi le jeune n'avait pas sauté sur l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il le regrettait, n'étant pas vraiment prêt pour ça, mais il voulait savoir si par son comportement il avait réussi à lui déplaire à ce point. Pietro mis un instant à répondre, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette question. Il se remémora la grimace de Clint qui s'obligeait à tendre ses lèvres vers lui et sourit à cette image.

\- Si un jour ce baiser doit arriver, je veux qu'il soit désiré. En aucune façon je ne voudrais que tu te force, et encore moins je voudrais profiter d'une situation que tu n'as pas voulu.

Clint resta bouche bée et la pièce se plongea dans le silence. Pietro évita le malaise et coupa par un simple " Bonne nuit".

L'archer aurait voulu à cet instant le serrer dans ses bras pour le remercier d'être si parfait avec lui. Il se rendait compte de plus en plus que ce jeune lui apprenait peut-être ce que l'amour représentait. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, même si sa raison ne l'admettait pas encore. Ce qu'il ressentait ne s'apparentait ni à une amourette ni à l'amour que l'on pouvait avoir pour un frère ou un ami. C'était plus absolu que tout ça sans qu'il ne sache vraiment ce que c'était. Il faillit échapper un "je t'aime Pietro" qu'il stoppa au dernier moment.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde, on espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez attaché vos ceinture car la route continue. Bisous à vous. Aline et scorpionne.

 **Chocobi6 :** hello, désolé pour la torture XD. Je te comprend également vu que ce n'est pas moi qui l'écrit. Mais moi j'ai l'honneur de connaître la suite :p

Et oui ça rame un peu mais on est sur la bonne voie, enfin j'espère. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Val:** hello, je pense que les tords sont partagés. Car certes Pietro se rapproche mais Clint ne le repousse pas clairement. Ça peut porter à confusion. Moi la scène de la friperie m'a fait aussitôt pensé à Robert Downey jr en Sherlock. Je le vois comme ça. Mdrr.

Ah l'amour c'est tellement compliqué. Il est sensé être hétéro tout de même. Laissons lui du temps. Ce n'est pas simple non plus. Merci pour ton comm. Bisous.

.

 **Frightange** l: hello, merci pour ton comm. Oui, toujours pas de bisous. Et peut être que l'incapable de Clint ouvrira les yeux. Ou peut être pas. Dans tous les cas, ravie que ça te plaise. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road Trip**

 **Chapitre 22**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint ouvrit les yeux le premier. D'abord doucement puis il se souvint du dernier moment de la soirée. " Je t'aime Pietro". Il eut une montée d'adrénaline puis se rappela qu'il avait seulement pensé ces quelques mots et non les avoir dit à pietro. Il souffla de soulagement mais resta un bon moment dans l'obscurité à réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait représenter. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de renier ses sentiments mais il était hors de question de s'emballer pour autant. Il n'était définitivement pas prêt.

Il se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais les idées qui le tourmentaient lui avaient fait oublier sa chute de la veille et les courbatures la lui rappelèrent bien vite. Il grogna un peu trop fort et reveilla le jeune qui sursauta.

\- Ca va ?

Clint lui sourit.

\- Bonjour Pietro. Ne t inquiète pas, tu peux rester coucher encore un peu, je vais me doucher.

Le jeune se laissa retomber sur le dos, regardant le plafond et soupira. Il n'avait du dormir que quelques heures, perturbé par la soirée de la veille. Il savait que Clint ne le laisserait pas se rendormir et qu'il devrait se lever dans quelques minutes.

Une fois l'archer sorti de la salle de bain, Pietro prit son tour et fut surpris en ressortant de trouver la chambre vide mais impeccable et leurs bagages rangés près de la porte.

Clint réapparu et le regarda avec un léger sourire, comme apaisé. Pietro s'interrogea.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien rien.. On peut y aller, tout est réglé.

Pietro pris sa veste et empoigna les bagages pour se diriger vers la voiture.

Clint roulait à peine depuis trente minutes qu'il voyait la tête de Pietro vasciller d'avant en arrière avant de se caler définitivement contre la vitre pour finir sa nuit. L'archer se tâta de ne pas le laisser dormir car c'était bien de sa faute si ils avaient dû se lever si tôt. Si le jeune n'avait pas insisté pour s'installer dans la chambre d'hôtes de la veille, ils auraient pu faire quelques kilomètres supplémentaires et profiter tous les deux d'une bonne grasse matinée. Puis il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas le voir ronchonner toute la journée par manque de sommeil et ne le réveillerai que si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Pour l'instant son but était de s'extirper de cette campagne et retrouver un peu de civilisation.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure qu'il commença à traverser quelques petits villages puis arriva dans une ville un peu plus grande.

Bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas l'intention de réveiller Pietro, quand il arriva au centre ville, il passa dans une rue pavée qui fit sursauter le jeune. Celui-ci, surpris d'ouvrir les yeux sur un paysage complètement différent de celui où il s'était endormi, mit quelques secondes pour emmerger.

\- Mais j'ai dormi combien de temps?

\- Ben.. Il est 14h...

Pietro rougit, confus de lui avoir faussé compagnie aussi longtemps.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'a laissé dormir? fallait me réveiller!

Puis son regard dévia sur l'horloge de la voiture qui indiquait tout juste 10h30 alors que Clint se retenait de rire.

\- Clint! Tu mériterais que...

\- Que?

Pietro ne répondit pas, il était juste immobile, tourné vers la vitre, regardant dehors comme si il avait vu un fantôme.

Clint s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin à un feu rouge et en profita pour tenter de tirer le jeune de ses rêveries.

\- Pietro?

Toujours rien. Clint se pencha un peu vers lui pour regarder ce qui le captivait tant et s'aperçu que Pietro était omnubilé par une petite église sans prétention. Quand il redemarra, le jeune semblait toujours perturbé les poings serrés posés sur ses genoux. Il stationna la voiture.

\- Tu veux aller la voir?

Pietro tourna la tête vers lui sans dire un mot.

\- On peux aller faire un tour si tu veux..

\- Je sais pas..

Clint pensa que le jeune n'osait pas lui dire qu'il en avait envie et pris la décision pour lui. Il sorti de la voiture en premier.

\- Allez viens, on a largement le temps de faire les touristes.

Pietro le suivi timidement et plus ils approchaient de l'église et plus il ralentissaient le pas. L'archer senti le malaise et cru s'être trompé sur les intentions de Pietro.

-Ca va? Je t'ai même pas demandé, tu n'est peut-être pas croyant?

\- Si si..

Pietro lui répondit d'un air complètement détaché et poussa en premier la grande porte en bois en s'excusant au près de Clint et lui indiquant qu'il voulait être seul quelques minutes.

L'archer respecta sa requête et bien que lui n'était pas croyant, il prit plaisir à flâner, appréciant les statues et vitraux.

Le lieu était désert à cette heure-ci et ses pas résonnaient dans toute l'enceinte. Bien-sûr il ne lâcha pas du coin de l'oeil le jeune qui lui paraissait bizarre depuis qu'il avait vu cet endroit, le vit se diriger vers les cierges, en allumer trois et se recueillir. Il pensa à juste titre que deux de ces cierges pouvaient être destinés à ses parents mais n'avait aucune idée pour qui était le troisième. Il s'éloigna alors se sentant indiscret d'être le témoin de ce moment d'intimité.

C'est seulement quand il entendit les pas de Pietro qui devait sûrement le chercher qu'il revint vers lui. Le jeune ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme, même un peu pâle et évitait son regard. Clint posa sa main sur son bras et le pivota légèrement vers lui.

\- Ca va?

Pietro leva les yeux vers lui et quand il vu l'air désolé de Clint, il ne pu retenir quelques larmes qui coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

L'archer l'aggripa et le tira rapidement vers lui et avant que le jeune puisse réagir, le serra dans ses bras. Sous l'émotion, Pietro passa ses bras autour de son cou et y nicha son visage. Clint ressenti alors les soubresauts des pleurs que le jeune tentait de contrôler et chaque sanglot qui réussissait à s'échapper résonnait dans le coeur de l'église et finissait par atteindre celui de l'archer.

Avant de craquer également, celui-ci passa la main dans les cheveux de Pietro en lui demandant de se calmer, le rassurant qu'il était là pour lui.

Le jeune défit son étreinte, tremblant, et se recula un peu avant de passer son avant-bras sur ses yeux pour sécher ses larmes.

\- Désolé Clint..

\- C'est rien, viens on va s'assoir un peu.

Il s'installèrent sur un banc presque au fond et au bout d'une ou deux minutes dans le silence, Pietro se mit à tout expliquer comme si il se sentait obligé de justifier son état. Il était crispé, les poings serrés et regardait droit devant lui vers l'hôtel.

\- Cet endroit ressemble beaucoup à l'église où on a célébré les funérailles de mes parents. Je pourrais presque encore voir tout les cercueils alignés là.. toutes les victimes du bombardement...

Après un silence où Clint se sentait mal pour le jeune, il ne pu se retenir de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

\- Je peux te demander pour qui était le troisième?

\- Pour tous les amis que j'ai perdu ce jour-là... Ils me manquent Clint.

L'archer ne pu rien répondre, juste lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il le soutenait. Il posa sa main sur le poing serré et força le passage pour le décrisper. Pietro fini par se laisser faire, pris enfin la main de l'archer dans la sienne et jeta un oeil de son côté pour s'assurer que c'était bien la réaction attendue. Quand il vit Clint lui sourire tendrement, sa tristesse n'avais pas disparue mais était bien plus facile à supporter.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, j'ai pas envie de rester ici.

Clint valida la demande de Pietro, lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers la sortie quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Il se retourna et vit le jeune figé en direction de l'autel et décida donc de faire demi tour pour le chercher sachant que c'était la douleur qui le pétrifiait sur place. Il attrapa son poignet.

\- Allez viens, reste pas là.

Pietro le suivi comme un pantin et se détacha de sa prise en sortant de l'édifice. Sans un mot il monta dans la voiture.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres dans un mutisme le plus total, Clint regrettait déjà de s'être arrêté dans cette église. Non pas à cause de la mauvaise ambiance que cela avait créé mais parce qu'il ne supportait plus de voir pietro si souvent malheureux. Il pensa qu'au moins cette fois il n'y était pour rien.

Il soupira de soulagement quand il se rendit compte que le réservoir de la voiture était presque vide et qu'ils devraient s'arrêter à une station dès que possible. Il espérait que cette pause agisse comme une cassure dans le blocage du jeune.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes à rouler sans apercevoir le bout d'une pompe à essence, Clint craqua.

\- Pietro? Ça va?

Le jeune tourna la tête vers lui en affichant un sourire forcé.

\- Oui oui.

Puis il alluma la radio en montant le volume assez fort pour lui indiquer qu'il ne désirait pas discuter.

Clint souffla et appuya sur l'accélérateur priant voir se dessiner plus rapidement à l'horizon cette station si attendue. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être triste mais commençait à trouver l'athmosphere lourde. Lui qui pensait leur faire passer un bon voyage rien ne se déroulait comme prévu. Il du attendre encore un bon quart d'heure pour tomber sur une station et sa petite boutique.

\- Alléluia!

Clint s'étira après être sorti de la voiture et observa Pietro se diriger vers le magasin. Il pensa que le jeune allait acheter de quoi manger et que cela lui changerait au moins un peu les idées. Vu l'heure proche de midi, il lui fit confiance pour les courses et s'occupa du plein de la voiture.

Pietro remonta dans la voiture les mains chargées de deux sachets bien gros.

\- J'ai pris de quoi faire des sandwichs, il n'y avait pas grand chose.

Clint, ravi d'entendre enfin le son de la voix du jeune, rit à cette phrase qui contrastait avec l'énorme quantité de provisions. Pietro le regarda un peu bêtement jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne pourquoi ce qu'il avait dit l'amusait puis rit avec lui.

Content de cet élan de bonne humeur, Clint posa sa main presque machinalement sur le genou de Pietro le temps d'une seconde avant de redémarrer la voiture. Le jeune rougit aussitôt ne s'attendant pas à ce geste mais apprécia bien évidemment.

Il s'arrêtèrent sur une petite aire de repos et s'installèrent sur une table en bois avec des bancs faits de rondins. Pietro apporta les sachets et en sortit tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour manger puis referma le deuxième sac, un peu gené, et se sauva le ranger dans la voiture avant de revenir s'assoir en face de Clint.

Ce dernier, pensant à une surprise, questionna le jeune.

\- C'est quoi?

Pietro leva un sourcil, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait.

\- Dans le sachet, c'était quoi?

\- Rien d'important.

\- Je peux aller voir? Si c'est rien d'important, je peux?

\- Clint.. S'il te plaît reste là..

L'archer voyait bien que Pietro était mal à l'aise et ne voulant pas plus l'embêter resta à table et le questionna sur les spécialités qu'il avait acheté. Il finirait bien par savoir ce qu'était cette surprise au moment voulu par Pietro.

Après le repas ils reprirent aussitôt la route pour ne pas être coincés au milieu de nul part pour la nuit. Comme l'avait pensé Clint, l'ambiance était déjà moins tendu même si Pietro était toujours silencieux.

Au bout d'une paire d'heures Clint s'arrêta en pleine nature pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Pietro resta dans la voiture pendant que l'archer parti se balader.

\- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir faire un tour?

\- Non non, je préfère rester là..

Clint fut un peu déçu mais s'eloigna tout de même un peu. Quelques minutes suffirent pour qu'il s'ennuie déjà et veuillez retrouver Pietro. Il ramena de sa petite expédition quelques mûres sauvages et fièrement il tapa au carreau du jeune pour lui montrer sa trouvaille.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour les filles, nous sommes heureuse que ça vous plaise toujours. On a vu que ce sac vous intrigue beaucoup. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce sac? Préservatif ? Gel de massage? Bouffe? La réponse ici et maintenant. Bisous à vous et merci pour vos comms. Scorpionne et Aline.

.

 **Chocobi6** : pas de gros mots dans cette review c'est étonnant. Presque on est triste. Le sachet de Pietro est au coeur des intrigues à ce que je vois. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Nagron:** hello, la partie de l'église ma beaucoup touche moi personnellement. Et c'est exactement ça, les Avengers sont leur nouvelles amis.

Pietro et sa goinfrerie avec ses deux sacs. Je suis pareil. (J'ai pas acheté grand chose en bouffe mais je reviens avec deux gros sacs plein de truc Marvel) hihihi.

Ahaha j'aurais bien aimé que tu me dises ce qu'il y aurait pu avoir dans ce sac. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Frightangel:** hello, oui Clint commence à se lâcher, c'est peut être instinctif. Mais qu'il y a t'il dans ce sac? Des préservatifs?! La réponse est maintenant. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Holybleu:** hello, et merci pour ton comm. Heureuse que ça te plaise. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road Trip**

 **Chapitre 23**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Il déchanta instantanément.

\- Mais tu fais quoi là?

Pietro sursauta, prit en flagrant délit et tenta de dissimuler ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- Pour une surprise! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu préférais rester seul.. Tu m'explique?

\- C'est bon.. C'est juste un peu de vodka..

Clint remonta dans la voiture. Fâché du comportement de Pietro, il ne démarra pas de suite et resta silencieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser.

\- C'est quoi qui te gêne?

L'archer ne fit que lancer un regard noir au plus jeune en réponse. Il ne savait pas si c'était simplement de le voir boire ou de le surprendre à se saouler en cachette. Jusque là c'était lui qui avait toujours poussé Pietro à prendre un verre et quelque part avait plus ou moins le contrôle de son taux d'alcool mais cette fois c'était différent.

Pietro, qui ne voulu pas envenimer la situation, rangea sa bouteille sous son siège et tenta de se justifier alors que Clint reprenait la route.

\- J'avais besoin de boire un coup.. Ce matin.. Enfin tu peux comprendre..

Clint ne répondit rien alors Pietro l'attaqua un peu plus méchamment..

\- C'est quand même toi qui s'est réfugié dans l'alcool tout le week-end, non? Aujourd'hui c'est moi.

\- C'est pas le problème, là c'est différent.

Pietro le dévisagea en attendant la suite des explications.

\- Je t'ecoute..

\- Tu t'es caché.. Comment tu as pu croire que tu devais te cacher? Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

Pietro fronça les sourcils.

\- T'arrêteras de ramener tout à toi? Tu t'es pas dis que je ne voulais peut-être pas que tu me vois faire ça?

Le jeune ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi Clint se mit à sourire ouvertement alors que le ton semblait tendre vers la dispute.

\- Mais tu as vu comment tu es quand tu as bu? Tu m'a carrément agressé à coups de mousse au chocolat la dernière fois! Je me demande bien combien de temps tu aurais réussi à me le cacher.

Pietro rougit puis se mis à sourire également. La crise était alors désamorcée et Clint fini par mettre les choses au clair.

\- Je comprends très bien que l'épreuve de ce matin t'ai un peu retourné mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu es seul. Si tu veux boire, fais le. Je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Je te demande juste de ne pas faire les choses dans mon dos.

Après la bénédiction de Clint, Pietro reprit sa bouteille en main mais ce discours lui avait coupé toute envie. Et boire seul devant lui aurait été comme lui étaler sa faiblesse.

\- Tu sais quoi? Je vais la garder pour ce soir. Pour nous deux.

Clint acquiesça. Il roula encore plusieurs kilomètres et exposa un fait qui le rendait perplexe.

\- Mais ta soeur m'a dit que vous ne buviez pas.. Et là c'est pas un pack de bière que t'as tenté de te descendre en douce. Il y a des choses qu'elle ne sait pas? Comme les cigarettes par exemple?

Pietro prit une grande respiration. Encore une fois il devait faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux de son passé mais comme il ne les partageait pas avec n'importe qui, cela lui était moins difficile. Il fallait juste se lancer. Il plongea son regard sur la route qui défilait.

\- Par où commencer? Ça remonte à tellement longtemps. Tu vas apprendre des choses sur moi qui seront certainement désagréables à entendre mais au moins tu sauras. Comme tu le sais, après la mort de mes parents on s'est retrouvés à la rue. Ce n'est pas à ce moment que j'ai commencé à boire mais c'est là où j'ai sombré totalement. Avant le bombardement, ce n'était que quelques verres entre amis, pour s'amuser, mais ensuite c'est vite devenu un échappatoire, une obligation. Mes journées étaient toutes rythmées de la même façon. Je me reveillais à des heures impossibles encore malade de la veille et ma première pensée était à savoir comment j'allais me procurer l'alcool qui me permettrait de tenir jusqu'au lendemain. Je faisait le tour des endroits où je savais que je pourrais voler sans me faire prendre et si je me faisait attraper je n'hésitais pas à me battre pour obtenir ce que je voulais. J'ai même forcé une fois ma soeur à chaparder pour moi. Ensuite je trouvais un coin tranquille et je vidais les bouteilles récoltées jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que je finisse par oublier où j'étais, qui j'étais. Ce n'est pas pour autant que les ennuis s'arrêtaient là car j'ai toujours eu l'alcool agressif et forcément, très souvent je finissait par mettre et prendre des coups pour la moindre raison. Une fois Wanda s'est interposée entre moi et l'armoire à glace que j'avais prise pour cible de peur que je ne me relève pas de mes blessures. Je n'ai aucun souvenirs de mes bagarres, juste des douleurs des lendemains, mais celle là je m'en souviendrais toujours, surtout du regard terrifié de ma soeur qui croit me perdre et qui se serait sacrifiée pour empêcher que ça arrive. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits je lui ai alors fait la promesse que plus jamais ça n'arriverait. Les jours qui ont suivis ont été très durs car j'ai arrêté définitivement de boire... Voilà tu connais l'histoire dans les grandes lignes.

Clint qui n'attendais pas un tel récit resta un moment sous le choc de ces révélations.

\- Et comme Wanda ne veut pas en parler elle préfère dire qu'on ne boit pas. Alors? Je suis descendu dans ton estime ?

\- Bien-sûr que non, bien au contraire.. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de réussi à sortir de cet enfer. Regarde-toi aujourd'hui celui que tu es devenu.. Je suis fier de toi gamin.

Pietro sourit au surnom que Clint employait dans ce genre de moment puis reprit.

\- Donc pour en revenir à ta question, oui ma soeur sait que je bois, mais pas plus que ce week-end. Je ne pense pas qu'elle approuverait cette bouteille mais c'est que pour une fois Clint, j'ai besoin de m'aérer la tête.

\- Si ce n'est qu'une fois je ne dirais rien, sinon je la mettrais au courant.

Pietro lui tendit la main.

\- Marché conclus!

Cint lui serra la main pour sceller leur contrat puis changea de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Bon tu veux aller où ?

\- Comment ça?

\- Ben ce soir, tu veux manger où? Dormir où?

Pietro pouffa.

\- Mais j'en sais rien, je sais même pas où on est... Et si on se faisait un feu, comme l'autre soir?

\- L'autre soir où tu t'es endormis à même le sol car on a qu'une seule couverture et que tu t'es réveillé congelé? Ce soir là?

Pietro fit signe oui de la tête avec un grand sourire comme l'aurait fait un enfant.

\- Oui j'ai adoré cette nuit!

\- Et bien soit! On peut démarrer par un feu et si on a trop froid on trouvera bien un endroit.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il roulait, Clint se rendait compte que le petit moment de bonne humeur de Pietro disparaissait peu à peu pour redonner place à l'ambiance triste de la journée. Il pensa que le jeune devait se remémorer tant de choses douloureuses de sa vie en Sokovie et le voyait se refermer dans sa bulle. Quand il le vit serrer la machoire pour sûrement retenir des larmes il décida qu'il était temps de stopper la voiture et opta pour le premier chemin de terre qui l'éloignerait de la route principale.

Les voilà enfin arrêtés sur ce qui semblait être un champs en friche bordé de quelques arbres. Pietro fut ravit de l'endroit et se mit aussitôt à la recherche de bois pour le feu pendant que Clint arrangeait quelques pierres là où l'herbe n'était pas trop haute.

Ils n'avaient plus grand chose pour manger le soir mais comme c'était seulement la fin de l'après-midi, aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupa.

Pietro déposa le bois à côté de Clint, comme débarrassé de sa corvée et s'installa dans l'herbe rapidement accompagné de sa bouteille. Il lança un dernier regard vers l'archer, cherchant l'approbation de ce dernier qui lui fit juste un simple sourire.

Pietro leva la bouteille vers Clint.

\- A ce voyage..

Puis il avala plusieurs gorgées dans le but de faire monter l'alcool au plus vite.

Clint ne voyait pas cette manœuvre d'un bon oeil mais tenta de rester souriant. Tout en préparant le feu, il le surveillait discrètement puis s'installa à côté de lui. Pietro lui tendit la bouteille.

\- Non merci..

Pietro le poussa avec son épaule.

\- Allez.. Te fais pas prier..

Clint devia la bouteille de devant lui de la main en refusant une seconde fois.

\- T'es pas drôle..

\- Un peu plus tard peut-être..

\- Si il en reste !

Pietro bu encore une bonne quantité et posa un peu brutalement la bouteille au sol, les effet de l'alcool se faisant sentir. Il souffla.

\- Oulala..

Il regarda Clint.

\- Tu m'en veux pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non..

\- Tu veux même pas partager avec moi.

Clint tendit la main pour que Pietro lui donne la bouteille et n'avala que de minuscules gorgées. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part et le jeune pouvait devenir ingérable d'un moment à l'autre. Il devait rester sobre pour deux.

Pietro lui sourit grandement et continua à boire, bien qu'il ne restait déjà plus grand chose.

Clint, ravi de voir que l'alcool le rendait plutôt bien, eu une phrase maladroite.

\- En tout cas j'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses être agressif en buvant.

Pietro se figea, son sourire tomba. Il regardait le sol en finissant tranquillement la bouteille jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Clint se senti fautif.

\- Excuse moi d'avoir parlé bête. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Mais c'était trop tard. Pietro était déjà plongé dans son monde, sûrement dans les souvenirs douloureux de ces nuits alcoolisées en Sokovie.

Clint lui prit l'épaule pour le sortir de son silence.

\- Pietro, je suis désolé..

Le jeune articula difficilement.

\- Quand je suis avec toi j'arrive à oublier mes démons. Mais ils sont là.. Ils sont là..

Il s'allongea sur le dos, le regard dans le vide. Clint se positionna à côté de lui, accoudé pour pouvoir le regarder. De sa main libre il lui caressait les cheveux pour le rassurer.

\- Je suis là moi, et tes démons ne me font pas peur.

Pietro tourna légèrement la tête vers l'archer ce qui fit descendre la main de celui-ci sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime Clint, tu sais?

Il ne reçu en réponse qu'un tendre sourire.

\- Tu restes avec moi hein?

Peut-être était-ce pour lui donner la plus belle des preuves qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, peut-être était-ce le bon moment ?

Clint n'y réfléchit pas trop et se pencha au dessus de Pietro et posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser doux et chaste juste pour le réconforter.

Quand il s'éloigna, un peu déstabilisé mais heureux de l'avoir fait il observa Pietro, presque pressé de voir la joie revenir sur son visage. Il fut confus quand à la place il vit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Pietro ? Dis-moi ?

Le malaise dans la voix de Clint fit redoubler les sanglots.

\- Mais Pietro, dis-moi si j'ai fais une bêtise.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout...

L'alcool et les pleurs empêchaient Pietro de continuer. Clint l'aida à se redresser pour s'asseoir et passait la main dans son dos pour le calmer. Il était inquiet de ce qu'il allait apprendre.

Le jeune fini par reprendre correctement sa respiration et pu enfin dire un mot que Clint ne compris pas de suite.

\- Milo...

\- Quoi Milo ?

\- Le troisième cierge, c'était Milovan, il m'a abandonné, il a jamais voulu se relever.. Même si je l'aimais de toute mon âme, il m'a abandonné. Pourquoi il m'a laissé ?

Les larmes de Pietro coulèrent à nouveau mais Clint eu comme simple réaction de retirer sa main de son dos. En entendant celui qu' il venait d'embrasser en pleurer un autre, il senti comme un poignard lui transpercer l'estomac. Il venait d'accepter ses sentiments, il avait franchi le pas et Pietro se lamentait sur l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour un autre. Le voilà qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait de la jalousie.

Bien évidemment il se sentait mal d'avoir ce genre de réaction alors que Pietro était bien plus à plaindre. Quoi de pire que de voir mourir la personne qu'on aime ? Mais pour le moment, le voir pleurer cet homme le faisait s'éloigner, l'empêchait de le toucher. Pietro remarqua le recul de Clint alors que c'était maintenant qu'il avait le plus besoin de lui.

\- Clint.. Embrasse moi encore..

Clint se leva et répondit froidement.

\- Tu as trop bu, tu devrais te reposer.

Pietro se fâcha à cette phrase et insista.

\- Reste près de moi.

Clint continua de faire ses cent pas ce qui ne plu pas au jeune qui se leva également et tenta de le rejoindre en titubant.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde, nous sommes mardi, c'est la suite de road Trip.

Malheureusement c'est presque la fin. On vous fait de gros bisous. Aline et Scorpionne.

.

 **Nagron:** Mais non! Ne t'inquiète pas Pietro n'as tué personne. Milovan est mort lors de la bataille en Sokovie. Dans Avengers l'ère d'ultron.

Pour ce qui est du rejet de Clint. Je le comprend, Clint l'embrasse et Pietro, il lui parle d'un autre, il y a de quoi être déstabilisé.

Gros bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Chocobi6** : Hello, Désolé et non, on ne veut pas ta mort. Bon le chapitre devait bien se terminer, mais j'ai pas envoyer le bon chapitre donc du coup ce n'était pas découpé correctement. Mais il y a eu un bisous quand même. Alors tu nous pardonne.

Ps: Nous,on aime tes gros mots mdrrr.

Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Ride My Stars** : Hello, elle est ici :) bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Frightangel** : ça c'est sure, les préservatifs, ça peut servir, et oui il accepte enfin, ou pas, tout peut encore arriver. La tournure inattendue... Euh... XD. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road Trip**

 **Chapitre 24**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

\- Clint.. Embrasse moi encore..

Clint, désabusé par les révélations sur le passé du sokovien, se leva et répondit froidement.

\- Tu as trop bu, tu devrais te reposer.

Pietro se fâcha à cette phrase et insista.

\- Reste près de moi. Viens !

Clint continua de faire les cent pas sans répondre. Ce ne plu pas au jeune qui se leva également et tenta de le rejoindre en titubant. Maintenant il lui criait presque dessus avec de grands gestes désordonnés.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en va ? Tu as dit que tu me laisserais pas toi !

Clint resta éloigné mais tenta de lui parler le plus calmement dont il était possible.

\- Je suis là.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu vas t'en aller !

L'archer sentait la panique dans la voix du jeune et fini par revenir vers lui pour éviter d'aggraver la situation.

\- Calme-toi, on va se poser tranquillement, tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu.

Une démence emporta Pietro. Il ressemblait à un très mauvais acteur de théâtre. Il pointa Clint du doigt, ou plutôt il tenta de trouver sa direction.

\- Ah ah ! J'ai déjoué ton plan ! Tu as cru que tu pouvais te débarrasser de moi comme ça! Je dors et hop ! C'est ça !

Clint soupira de fatigue, le jeune l'épuisait mentalement.

\- Ouai hop, j'aimerais bien que tu cuves un peu.

Les yeux plissés comme si il avait déjoué un complot international, Pietro continuait sa comédie.

\- Mais ce que tu sais pas, c'est que moi je dormirai pas, je vais faire semblant en secret, et toi tu sauras pas... Tadaaa...

L'archer sourit car les mimiques du jeune avaient fini par l'amuser mais avec l'alcool, le concerné prit ce sourire comme un aveu. Pour lui, Clint avait bien planifié de déguerpir dans son sommeil.

\- Je le savais ! Tu t'es trahi !

\- T'es complètement dingue..

Pietro voulu s'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas et agrippa un peu violemment son poignet.

\- Moi je te dis que tu vas rester avec moi.

\- Lâche moi !

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

Clint secoua son bras et tenta de se défaire de son emprise.

\- Tu commence à être lourd Pietro..

Le visage du jeune montrait du mécontentement, insatisfait qu'on ne lui obéisse pas. Il tira d'autant plus sur le poignet.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu parlais de ton côté agressif.

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir et le regretta aussitôt. La colère de Pietro ne fit qu'augmenter.

\- Dis pas ça ! Je ne te ferais jamais de mal à toi !

\- Et bien commence déjà par me lâcher.

Pietro se calma et eu un air triste.

\- J'ai tellement peur que tu partes.

\- J'ai l'intention d'aller nulle part sans toi, promis. D'accord ?

Pietro libéra à contre coeur son prisonnier et resta un peu penaud, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire à cause de son état alcoolisé. Clint le voyant ainsi ne voulu pas lui tenir rigueur de ce qu'il venait de se passer et ouvrit les bras, lui permettant de venir s'y blottir. Le jeune le regarda toujours autant dans le vide jusqu'à ce que Clint l'attire par le montant de sa veste et le colle contre lui. Il restèrent un instant dans cette position puis Pietro s'installa mieux et se nicha dans son cou, au contact de sa peau.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Clint.

L'archer sentait le souffle chaud qui le caressait à chaque mot prononcé. Il le serra un peu plus fort et carressa l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Je suis là..

Il senti la main du jeune s'aggriper fermemant dans son dos ce qui le fit sourire. Il le trouvait si touchant jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ce qu'il jugeait être un délire du à l'alcool.

\- Tu comprends pas, j'ai envie de toi. Maintenant.

Clint prit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, en rigolant.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as trop bu..

Pietro insista. Il commença à embrasser doucement la peau de son cou en marmonnant à plusieurs reprises. Son bras pressait un peu plus le corps de Clint contre le sien.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Clint... J'ai envie de toi

L'archer comprit qu'il était sérieux et surtout bloqué dans sa divagation. Il voulu se reculer pour mettre fin à cette folie mais Pietro resserra son étreinte. Il tenta de s'extirper.

\- Pietro ! Arrête s'il te plaît.

\- Arrêter quoi ? C'est trop tard.. Fallait pas commencer à me chercher..

\- Quoi ?

Clint regrettait déjà. Toute ce drame pour un si petit bisou. Il recula tant bien que mal, Pietro étant toujours attaché à lui. Quelques pas en arrière lui firent presque perdre son équilibre puis il trébucha sur une racine d'arbre. Il eut juste le temps de poser une main sur le tronc pour se retenir mais le poids du jeune qui ne tenait pas debout non plus le bascula encore plus en arrière et il se retrouva assis par terre.

La chute entraîna Pietro qui tomba à genoux au dessus de lui, une main au sol, l'autre cramponnée à sa nuque. Le jeune riait comme si il s'agissait d'un jeu partagé.

Clint tenta à nouveau de se dérober mais chacun de ses gestes était contré par Pietro qui n'avait perdu en rien de sa rapidité. Le jeune était obstiné et bien décidé à prendre ce dont il avait envie. Ce dernier commença à s'impatienter, souffla et posa son avant bras juste sous la gorge de Clint pour le bloquer de tout son poids.

L'archer gesticula de plus belle et utilisa ses deux mains pour essayer d'enlever ce bras qui le gardait au sol. Malgré tout, Pietro avait l'avantage et n'avait aucunement l'air de se soucier des plaintes de son otage, trop occupé à glisser sa main libre sur la peau de son ventre qui s'était découverte dans la bataille.

\- Tu aimes, hein? Dis-moi le, je veux que tu me le dise.

Sa voix était grave, ses mots entrecoupés par une respiration saccadée. Il prenait plaisir à ce qu'il faisait.

\- Pietro ! Fais pas ça !

Pietro n'entendait rien. Il tenta de le faire réagir à nouveau.

\- Je croyais que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal !

Un instant il pensa que cette phrase avait eut l'effet prévu quand Pietro se stoppa. Mais il releva les yeux vers lui. Le regard embrumé, il avait un calme étrange dans la voix.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Bien au contraire.. Et je sais que tu en as envie aussi. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

Et le voilà qu'il replongea dans sa démence. Il tenta de relever encore plus le t-shirt puis, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres, écarta le genou de Clint avec le sien afin de mieux s'immiscer contre lui.

L'archer sentait le poids lourd du corps de son agresseur et avait du mal à réaliser que c'était le même Pietro qu'il connaissait qui se glissait maintenant sur lui de force. Son souffle rauque contre son oreille commençait à lui faire peur, il ne reconnaissait même plus sa voix.

\- Allez.. C'est rien, tu verras ça va aller..

Sur ces mots il voulu s'attaquer à la boucle de la ceinture. Il souffla, pesta. Avec une seule main ce n'était pas si facile.

Machinalement il libéra sa seconde main pour se faciliter la tâche et Clint profita aussitôt de son dégagement pour se faufiler en arrière.

Pietro fronça les sourcils, contrarié d'avoir laissé filer sa proie et se trouva prêt à attaquer de plus belle. Il fallait agir vite.

Au moment où le jeune bondit vers lui, Clint eut le reflexe de hurler

\- Pas comme ça !

Il le stoppa d'un magistral coup de poing au visage.

Pietro se bloqua, le regardant avec de grands yeux ronds. Il y eu un flottement où aucun des deux ne bougeait. Clint ne savait pas encore si il avait réussi à le ramener à la raison ou si il n'avait fait que d'accroître sa colère. Il l'observait, immobile, prêt à toute éventualité.

Dans la même position où il s'était arrêté, le jeune s'essuya le nez, examina sa main où avait coulé son sang puis dévisagea à nouveau l'archer qui n'osait toujours pas effectuer le moindre geste. Il s'enleva de lui doucement et se mit assis maintenant obnubilé par le sang qui coulait jusqu'à sa lèvre.

Clint se redressa complètement.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Pietro ne répondit rien, complètement focalisé à essuyer son nez et ayant l'air perdu, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de tout ce rouge sur ses mains.

Clint se leva et parti à la voiture chercher sa serviette de bain dans son sac. Bien furieux de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne prit pas la peine de se pencher et jetta simplement le tissus à côté de Pietro dont les larmes commençaient à mouiller les yeux.

\- Tiens. Essuie toi. Ça va passer.

Le jeune leva la tête vers lui puis ramassa lentement la serviette. Il tenta de se nettoyer alors que Clint bouillonnait devant lui. La tête basse, il n'osait même pas le regarder.

\- Pardon...

Clint explosa de colère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? T'étais obligé de tout gâcher ?

Pietro leva les yeux vers lui, l'air le plus désolé du monde.

\- Pardon...

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie de parler avec toi.

Le jeune se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblant, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de plus belle avec la serviette tachée.

Clint se calmait peu à peu et prenait même presque pitié de le voir s'entêter à étaler ce mélange de larmes et de sang sur ses joues par de petits gestes non assurés. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui retira le tissus des mains.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Il chercha un coin propre et sans trop de délicatesse il nettoya son visage. Pietro fondait en pleurs, se rendant compte plus ou moins de ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Je voulais.. Enfin je voulais pas.. Parceque je t'aime moi.. Pardon.

Ses mots entremêlés de sanglots et l'alcool encore bien présent l'empêchait d'avoir des propos cohérents.

\- Chut.. Laisse tomber, on en parlera demain. Voilà, c'est terminé.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de le débarbouiller, il le prit contre lui pour le calmer. D'un côté il était toujours furieux mais s'acharner contre lui n'aurait servi à rien dans son état. Il devait apaiser la situation le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Pietro vacillait d'épuisement et s'endormait peu à peu, juste dérangé par quelques sursauts de panique puis se reblotissait confortablement contre le torse de Clint, serrant un peu plus fort le montant de sa veste de peur qu'il ne parte sans lui.

Clint lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le réveilla un instant.

\- Tu m'aimes plus hein ?

\- Dis pas de bêtises, rendors toi..

\- Pardon Clint..

\- Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne boira plus jamais quand tu seras triste.

Pietro eut juste la force de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- M'abandonne pas...

Clint leva son menton pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

\- Jamais.

\- Je t'aime Clint.

Pietro s'écroula aussitôt dans un sommeil profond, rassuré par ces mots. Clint soupira.

\- Moi aussi gamin... Moi aussi...


	25. Chapter 25

Hello, tout le monde voici un des derniers chapitres de road Trip, en ce jour si pluvieux, Enfin chez moi (oliverkriss) on espère que vous passerez tout de même une bonne journée. Et surtout que la suite plaira. On vous remercie pour tout vos comms. Gros bisous à vous. Scorpionne et oliverkriss.

.

 **N** **agro** **n** : Hello, oui, notre Pietro n'est pas un tueur, bien au contraire. Et c'est clair que Clint a bien réagit. Non seulement Pietro s'en serait voulu et en plus c'est un viol tout de même! Car Clint n'était pas du tout d'accord.

Ah... Pour le je t'aime lorsqu'il dort ça aurait été trop simple qu'il l'entende.

Merci pour ton comm et bisous.

.

 **Chocobi6** : Hello, C'est un chapitre assez hard, je l'avoue. Et le réveil sera d'autant plus dur. Oui le problème est là. Clint commençait à se dévoiler et bim l'autre lui saute dessus. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas trop.

Merci pour ta review et gros bisous.

.

 **Holybleu:** Salut, Ça c'est sure, pour une fois j'aimerai pas trop être à sa place. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Ride My Stars** **:** Hello, Ah.. Nous aussi on t'aime Clint, nous aussi. Bisous et merci pour ton comm. Court mais tellement vrai. On t'aime Clint.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road Trip**

 **Chapitre 25**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro ouvrit difficilement un oeil. Il mit un certain temps à s'habituer à la clarté du rayon de soleil qui lui tombait directement sur le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'en se décalant légèrement le problème serait réglé. Il regarda autour de lui avec une incompréhension totale. Mais où était-il ? Il voulu se frotter les yeux pour mieux émerger quand une douleur le réveilla instantanément. Il réfléchissait pour essayer de se rappeler les événements qui l'avaient amener ici et pourquoi son nez le faisait souffrir. Il annalysa l'endroit. Une chambre miteuse de motel, un lit sûrement douteux où il avait dormi au-dessus des couvertures. Assis là, penaud, il pourrait faire fonctionner sa mémoire si une lourde migraine ne s'ajoutait pas à ses soucis.

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire la veille. Il savait déjà qu'il avait bien bu mais ce détail ne l'aidait en rien dans son enquête. Puis une question le frappa. Pourquoi était-il seul ? Où était Clint ?

Le simple fait de penser à lui fit remonter quelques bribes de souvenirs. L'église, la tristesse qui l'avait dévasté et la bouteille de vodka qu'il avait quasiment bu seul. Il en déduisit qu'il avait du bien se passer quelque chose pour qu'il ait si mal au visage, il pensa qu'il était sûrement tombé. Mais cela ne justifiait toujours pas l'absence de Clint.

Il se leva et vérifia par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parking. Aucune trace de leur voiture. Il alla dans la salle de bain et voulu se passer de l'eau sur la figure. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il se vit alors dans le miroir et fut abasourdi de l'hématome qui recouvrait son nez et le dessous de ses yeux.

\- Eh bien, je me suis pas loupé...

Il souleva le bas de son pantalon et examina ses jambes, puis ses bras. Il n'y avait pas d'autres traces de son hypothétique chute. D'ailleurs il n'avait mal nulle part ailleurs, juste son nez.

Le visage à quelques centimètres du miroir, il observa à nouveau sa blessure quand une image lui revint en mémoire. Il n'était pas tombé. C'était lui ! Clint l'avait frappé ! Tout se bouscula dans sa tête à toute allure. Ils avaient dû se disputer pour peu importe la raison et l'archer, fâché, aurait profité de son coma pour l'emmener dans ce trou paumé et continuer sa route seul.

\- Mais quel connard !

Pietro tournait en rond dans la petite pièce.

\- Il a pas osé ! Il m'a pas fait ça !.. Quel connard !

Après avoir jurer encore et encore, sa rage se dissipa et laissa place à de la consternation. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Clint à agir ainsi ? Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait car en fait avant ce week-end il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça.

Il retourna à la fenêtre pour vérifier à nouveau tellement il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il chercha alors dans toute la pièce où se trouvait son sac, il y avait son téléphone, il pourrait appeler sa sœur au secours.

\- C'est pas possible ! Je vais me réveiller ! C'est un cauchemar !

Ses affaires étaient restées dans le coffre de la voiture. Impossible de joindre qui que ce soit. Comment allait-il faire ? Il n'avait même pas son portefeuille.

Il se laissa tomber assis au pied du lit, le regard dans le vide. Impossible de réfléchir plus. Et cette migraine qui le tiraillait.

C'est alors que de nouvelles images refirent surface. Il avait des flashs, Clint et lui allongés dans l'herbe. Il se rappela de la sensation de la peau de l'archer sous ses doigts.

\- Non non non c'est pas possible, je me souviendrais si on avait...

Puis il savait très bien que Clint n'aurait jamais voulu, ils étaient loin d'être à ce stade. Il ne se serait jamais laissé faire.

Son cœur s'arrêta. C'était ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient alors l'une après l'autre. Il avait bu, voulu avoir un moment de tendresse avec Clint qui s'était défendu, d'où le coup au visage et à cause de ça, l'avait laissé là dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Et quelque part si il avait vraiment été insistant il ne lui donnait pas vraiment tord.

\- Je suis vraiment qu'un imbécile.

Si seulement il pouvait se rappeler de chaque détail qui l'avait mis dans cette situation. Il plongea son visage entre ses mains et tenta de ne pas craquer.

\- Il ne me pardonnera jamais.. J'ai tout gâché.

" Tout gâché ".. Voilà que ces mots résonnaient avec la voix de Clint. Il l'entendait lui reprocher de tout gâcher. Mais gâcher quoi ? Probablement leur amitié, quoi d'autre ?

Pietro essayait de soulager sa conscience.

\- De toute façon qui voudrait être ami avec quelqu'un qui t'abandonne après une dispute quand t'es bourré ? Je ne veux plus le voir.

Il avait beau se dire que Clint avait agit de façon indigne, il savait au fond que tout était sa faute.

Il prit un moment pour se poser, ne penser à plus rien. De toute façon il était bloqué là et n'avait pour l'instant aucune idée de comment il allait résoudre ce détail. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Une minute ou deux plus tard il entendit une clé dans la serrure de la porte qui donnait directement dehors. D'un bon il se remit aussitôt sur pieds et essuya rapidement ses joues prêt à voir arriver n'importe qui.

Il regarda Clint entrer avec de grands yeux, incrédule, puis réalisa qu'il l'avait accusé à tord. L'archer ne l'avait pas abandonné.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais laissé là !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Pietro ne voulu pas admettre qu'il avait douté de lui et même qu'il avait proféré des injures à son sujet.

Clint se dirigea vers le lit et décala l'oreiller qui avait dû bouger depuis son départ. Il récupéra un bout de papier qui avait glissé en dessous et le tendit devant le visage de pietro. " Je suis parti chercher le petit-déj. Ne t' inquiète pas. Clint."

Encore plus honteux d'avoir douté, le jeune se précipita vers lui trop content de le voir enfin et machinalement voulu le serrer dans ses bras. Clint, pas encore remis de l'incident de la veille, eu instinctivement un mouvement de recul puis pour mettre de la distance entre eux lui tendit le sachet qu'il avait en main.

\- Croissants chauds et aspirine. Ca va te faire du bien.

Pietro attrapa le sachet un peu désapointé de la froideur de Clint puis admit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir si vraiment il s'était mal comporté avec lui.

\- Merci..

Il prit directement un cachet avec un peu d'eau et grignota un peu moins de la moitié d'un croissant. Clint était assis de l'autre côté du lit en train de feuilleter des dépliants trouvés à l'accueil du motel comme si de rien n'était. Pietro avait une multitude de questions à lui poser mais ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- Mais comment on es arrivé là ?

Clint ne leva pas la tête, presque indifférent.

\- Ca dépend de quoi tu te rappel..

\- Ben justement.. De pas grand chose..

Le silence reprit sa place le temps que le jeune cherche comment aborder certains points.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal ?

L'archer restait mué. Que pouvait-il lui dire? Ce que Pietro avait fait l'avait choqué mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour autant. Il n'était pas nécessaire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il voyait bien que Pietro se trouvait déjà assez mal pour une chose dont il ne se souvenait pas.

\- Clint, il faut que tu me le dises !

Il pointa le doigt vers son visage.

\- Et ça, c'est pas apparu tout seul. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Clint soupira. Il prit la vieille chaise dans le coin de la pièce et s'installa en face de Pietro ce qui rendit ce dernier encore plus nerveux. Cela paraissait très sérieux.

\- T'as vraiment tout oublié ?

Pietro rougit, embarrassé des quelques images de lui carressant Clint.

\- A voir ta réaction, non.. De quoi tu te souviens ?

\- Clint... C'est gênant..

L'archer prenait son ton d'enquêteur, celui qu'il utilisait il y a bien longtemps au kgb.

\- Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien.

\- M'oblige pas, s'il te plaît.

\- On restera là le temps qu'il faudra.

Pietro demeura muet ce qui lui paru une éternité du fait qu'en face de lui, Clint scrutait chaque mouvement de sa part. Il finit par craquer.

\- Est-ce qu'on a... Enfin tu vois..

\- Tu peux être un peu plus précis ?

Clint affichait un léger rictus, presque satisfait de la torture mentale qu'il lui infligeait.

\- Et bien, je vais pas te faire un dessin.. On a...

\- Couché ensemble ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je te rassure, tu n'as pas été jusque là.

Pietro compris le sous-entendu et réalisa que ses doutes étaient fondés.

\- J'ai été incorrect avec toi ? C'est ça ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Je te demande pardon. Je m'en veux tellement.

Pietro voulu se lever pour éviter de lui faire face mais il fut vite agrippé et forcé à s'asseoir à sa place.

\- On en a pas fini. Dis-moi ce dont tu te souviens.

Pietro commençait à trembler, déstabilisé par le comportement de Clint qui haussa le ton.

\- Parles ! Tu étais bien plus éloquent hier soir ! Assume !

Le jeune craqua.

\- Je te demande encore pardon ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Pardon Clint !

\- Ce que je veux ? Que tu me dises que tu as bu à t'en rendre malade, que tu as profité de ma compassion, que tu t'es jeté sur moi pour...

\- Tais-toi ! S'il te plaît tais-toi...

\- Oh non.. Tu ne veux pas parler ? Moi, j'ai bien l'intention de te donner chaque détail, et tu vas écouter chaque mot.

Clint expliqua avec minutie toute la scène dont il avait été victime pendant que Pietro l'écoutait, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Pourquoi tu me torture à ce point ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'avais trop bu. C'était pas moi..

\- T'as vraiment pas compris ? Je veux que tu graves cette image dégueulasse de toi pour que plus jamais ni toi ni moi n'ayons à revivre ça.

Cela venait de percuter dans la tête de Pietro. Clint ne le torturait pas pour se venger mais pour son bien car il savait que maintenant il ne toucherait plus une seule goutte d'alcool.

\- Je te promets que je ne boirai plus.

\- C'est très bien. C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Clint se leva, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et conclu.

\- De toute façon ça m'embêterai d'être obligé de te tuer si tu recommençais. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Pietro le dévisagea, sceptique. C'était un agent du shield, ancien agent du kgb. Serait-il capable d'en arriver là ?

Clint sourit.

\- Détend toi, c'était une blague. C'est réglé, je ne suis pas fâché tu sais. Mais recommence jamais.

Pietro resta penaud. Ce n'était pas croyable. Clint l'avait terrorisé et quelques secondes plus tard il plaisantait comme si tout allait bien. Lui, il devrait se battre avec ses souvenirs qui se faisaient de plus en plus précis et cela prendrait encore un bon moment.

Ils quittèrent le motel pour reprendre la route. Dans quelques heures ils seraient normalement au QG du shield. A la vue de cette information sur le GPS, tout deux se regardèrent comme si on venait de leur dire que l'aventure se terminait. Que tout était fini. Ils avaient beau avoir vécu des moments compliqués et ne seront espacés uniquement d'un seul étage, ils vivaient difficilement cette cassure. Aucun des deux ne l'admettait.

\- Ca fera du bien de rentrer, non ?

\- C'est sûr gamin.. Mon lit me manque.

Puis le silence s'installa, chacun voulant dire à l'autre tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais sans oser le faire le premier.

Pietro continuait également à ressasser les éléments de la veille qu'il remettait en ordre grâce au récit détaillé de Clint. A plusieurs reprises il cacha son visage dans les mains quand de nouvelles visions apparaissaient clairement.

Il fut particulièrement gêné quand il regarda en direction de Clint et qu'il focalisa sur son cou dégagé. Il se rappela comment sa peau était douce sous ses lèvres.

Clint se sentait observé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien rien..

Puis Pietro fixa la route, les joues rouges. Il regretta amèrement que ce moment ce soit passé dans ces circonstances. Puis un détail le perturba. Un doute. Il avait l'impression que le cou de l'archer n'était pas le seul endroit que ses lèvres avaient rencontré.

L'air incertain il tourna la tête plusieurs fois vers Clint qui s'impatienta.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je sais pas trop, tu m'as tout raconté tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, j'ai du mal à me souvenir.

\- Bah n'y pense plus alors.

Pietro continua à réfléchir puis ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Il devait savoir.

\- Tu m'as embrassé ?

Clint fut surpris de la question, surtout d'être démasqué, puis sourit en coin.

\- Je ne crois pas, j'ai pas souvenir...

Pietro fronça les sourcils. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ne touche plus jamais une goutte d'alcool.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello, les filles voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de notre épopée.

On espère que la fic vous a plu, surtout que c'est projet commun auquel on tient beaucoups. Voilà. Plein bisous à vous. **Aline et Scorpionne**.

.

 **Chocobi6:** Hello, et oui la vie n'est pas toujours rose et malheureusement l'alcool fait des ravages. Je sais que tu comprend vu que c'est le thème principal de ta fic. Et Clint est trop parfait pour ne pas comprendre ça. Mais oui hélas ça tombe mal... J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas trop. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Nagron:** Mdrrr J'adore le retournement de situation c'est Pietro qui picole et qui manque de violer Clint mais c'est de la faute de Clint. XD.

Et oui parfois, il faut savoir mettre les gens au pied du mur. Et effectivement, Pietro est tellement perturbé par son comportement qu'il ne fait pas attention à la "déclaration" de Clint. Pietro a du mal à ouvrir les yeux effectivement. Espérons que ça s'arrangera. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Holybleu:** Hello, oui c'est triste cette histoire et on voit que la culpabilité de Pietro le ronge au maximum. Espérons que ca s'arrange. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road Trip**

 **Chapitre 26.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Après avoir bien entamé ce qu'il restait comme route à effectuer ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger, il était près de midi. Pietro n'avait pas osé prononcer un seul mot et avait passé son temps à réfléchir à remettre ses idées en place.

Une fois stationné, Clint le sortie de ses pensées.

\- Tu vas faire la gueule tout le reste du trajet ?

\- Mais je ne fais pas la gueule, c'est que je suis tellement mal de ce que j'ai fait. J'arrive pas à penser à autre chose.

\- Écoute, moi j'ai passé l'éponge, j'aimerais que tu en fasses autant. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps..

Pourquoi Clint lui disait-il cela ? Allaient-ils ne plus se voir après ce voyage ?

L'archer entra quelques données dans le gps.

\- Il nous reste un peu plus de deux heures pour rentrer. Allons manger.

\- J'ai pas tres faim..

Clint soupira.

\- Et bien reste là.

Il sortit de la voiture, claqua la porte sans laisser au jeune le temps de réagir et se dirigea vers le petit restaurant qu'il avait trouvé.

Pietro se senti encore plus coupable de pourrir la fin de leur voyage. Cela le secoua un peu et il décida de prendre sur lui. C'était trop bête de passer les quelques heures qui les séparaient du shield dans cette ambiance après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il voulu le rejoindre et une fois hors de la voiture il le vit revenir fièrement avec deux grandes pizzas dans les mains.

\- Je t'ai pris une qui pique, pepperoni, poivron et mozza, ça ira ?

\- C'est parfait, on va manger où ?

\- On mangera sur la route. Il faut vraiment qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire.

Pietro s'attrista à cette phrase. Clint devait en avoir marre et semblait vouloir rentrer au plus vite.

Alors que l'archer n'avait pas attendu pour reprendre la route, pietro lui tendit un morceau de pizza et mangea également la sienne. Au bout de deux parts il brisa le silence. Un peu dépité il voulu sonder l'humeur de son voisin.

\- Ca va faire du bien de pouvoir se reposer un peu, non ?

\- Oui.

Pas un mot de plus. Il se doutait que même si il lui avait affirmé le contraire, Clint voulait se passer rapidement de sa présence.

Puis le GPS se fit entendre. " Nouveau calcul de l'itinéraire". Une fois puis deux. Clint coupa l'appareil. Pietro s'interrogea.

\- Tu me refais le coup du kidnapping ?

Au fond de lui il espérait qu'il lui réponde oui et que ce voyage ne s'arrête jamais.

\- Non, je sais où on est. Il faut juste que je m'arrête quelque part avant.

\- On va où ?

\- Tu verras bien, on est plus très loin.

Le fait que Clint laisse planer le mystère sur leur destination fit taire Pietro. L'archer accélérera, il était pressé d'arriver. Une chance sur deux que son idée règle une bonne fois pour toute la situation.

Presque une heure se passa quand Clint stoppa la voiture à l'entrée d'un chemin de forêt.

\- Il faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement.

Ces mots angoissèrent Pietro. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Le ton grave de l'archer ne lui laissait paraître rien de bon.

\- Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit dont personne n'a connaissance, même pas Natasha. C'est mon endroit, mon repère. Si je t'y emmène c'est pour te prouver que j'ai totalement confiance en toi.

Pietro ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Lui avait tellement douté.

\- Je veux juste que tu me promette que peu importe ce que l'avenir nous réserve, jamais tu ne divulgeras l'existence de cet endroit.

\- Bien sûr que je te le promets.

Pietro était touché que Clint lui fasse la confidence de son secret le mieux gardé. Mais pour le moment il ne voyait absolument pas où cela menait. Il n'y avait que de la forêt à perte de vue.

Dans le silence, Clint repris le chemin de terre. Plus il avançait et moins pietro distinguait la route. L'archer savait exactement où il allait.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à zigzaguer entre les arbres, Clint coupa le moteur.

\- Il faut continuer à pied.

Pietro s'executa et attrapa son sac où il glissa quelques provisions. Il se sentait au milieu de nulle part et ne voulait pas mourir de faim.

Ils marchèrent encore vingt bonnes minutes et déjà les arbres se faisaient moins denses. Puis une étendue dégagée fit son apparition. Il y avait un petit étang et une cabane à peine plus grande qu'un abri de jardin.

Tout avait l'air à l'abandon et dans un sale état mais Pietro remarqua que le visage de Clint avait changé. Il respirait la sérénité. Il le voyait véritablement détendu pour la première fois. Véritablement heureux.

\- Je te présente mon petit coin de paradis.

L'archer était souriant. Il se dirigea vers la cabane. La porte n'était même pas fermée à clé. Il sorti une couverture épaisse qu'il posa au bord de l'eau et s'y assit. Il invita Pietro à en faire de même.

Le jeune ne comprenait pas comment ce coin perdu et délabré pouvait être assimilé à un paradis. Clint du remarquer son air perplexe car il se justifia.

\- J'ai trouvé cet endroit au tout début de ma carrière au shield. Je pensais avoir mené à bien ma mission et je rentrais tranquillement au QG quand j'ai été pris en chasse. Ma fuite m'a amené ici où je suis resté caché presque une semaine. Depuis à chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'être seul, de faire le point, je viens ici.

Pietro regarda à gauche et à droite. Il commençait à voir chaque détail qui prouvait que Clint venait régulièrement se recueillir ici. A en croire même certains arbres criblés de marques et les quelques flèches qui y restaient plantées par-ci par-là, il s'y entraînait au tir à l'arc. L'endroit ne paraissait plus aussi abandonné tout compte fait.

\- Tu viens souvent ?

\- A chaque fois que j'en ai besoin. Tu sais, on est pas loin du shield, une heure et demi tout au plus.

Pietro baissa la tête. La réalité lui revint en pleine tête. Ils étaient presque rentrés. Clint le remarqua et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- On a tout notre temps. Quand on est ici, c'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait. On rentrera quand on sera prêt.

Pietro se senti moins oppressé. Il savait que Clint leur laisserait tout le temps qu'il voudrait pour profiter encore un peu. Il se détendit et commença doucement à ressentir les effets bénéfiques de ce lieu. Son esprit se perdait dans le paysage, dans les bruits de la nature.

\- Clint Barton est un cachotier...

L'archer sourit.

\- Il y a des choses qu'on ne veut pas forcément partager avec tout le monde.

Pietro le regarda.

\- Je te remercie.

\- De rien. Je savais juste qu'il y avait urgence. Tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici ?

Pietro réfléchi une seconde.

\- Pour traîner encore un peu... Ou alors prendre un peu de recul ?

\- C'est bien plus que ça. Je vais t'expliquer. Ici, on est coupé du monde. Cela veut dire que ni le passé ni le futur n'a d'impact. Pas de jugement ni de conséquence.

\- Et bien, je ne connaissais pas ton côté philosophe.

\- Il faut bien. Quand tu vis régulièrement des horreurs tu as besoin de ce genre d'endroit qui t'aide à repartir à zéro. Sinon tu n'avance plus.

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir.

\- Oui j'aimerais que tout ce qui te chagrine reste ici.

Clint se leva et disparu un instant. Il revint avec une petite boîte entre les mains.

La curiosité de Pietro s'éveilla aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'archer soupira pour se donner du courage. Si il ouvrait cette boîte il mettait son esprit à nu devant lui. Aucun retour en arrière possible. Mais il devait le faire, pour l'aider à avancer.

\- Tu vois ça gamin ? Là-dedans il y quelques petites choses qui évoquent chacune un moment difficile de ma vie. Je pense qu'en les ayant laissé ici je me suis détaché de ce qu'elles représentaient. Le lien qui m'empêchait de relever la tête était brisé.

Clint resta immobile, il n'osait pas ouvrir la boîte. En plus du fait de se livrer complètement, il savait qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait les pires moments de son passé et qu'il devrait y faire face à nouveau.

\- T' es pas obligé Clint..

\- Je dois le faire gamin, pour toi, pour nous.

Il souleva le couvercle. Il y avait peu de choses à l'intérieur. Il fouilla entre quelques papiers. Pietro n'osait pas regarder, il se sentait indiscret, la vie de son ami s'étalait devant lui.

Clint sorti tout d'abord une bague en or. Il avait presque l'air blasé quand il regardait l'objet.

\- Mon alliance.. Quel fiasco ce mariage.. L'arnaque de ma vie.. Je suppose que tu es déjà au courant..

Il savait que Nathasha avait du lui en parler. Pietro acquiesça. En plus il n'avait pas trop envie d'en entendre d'avantage sur la femme qui avait partagé la vie de celui qu'il aimait.

Clint chercha encore. Pietro vit passer des photos dont il ne discerna pas les personnages qui s'y trouvaient. Un petit sachet fit son apparition. Un morceau de métal y était enfermé. L'archer souleva son t-shirt et désigna une cicatrice.

\- J' ai failli mourir ce jour-là. Une mission banale, juste une faute d'inattention. C'est Nathasha qui m'a ramené au QG, dans un piteux état.

Pietro s'intéressait vraiment aux anecdotes de Clint. Il désigna une carte tachée de sang.

\- Et ça c'est quoi ?

L' archer retourna la carte en question. On pouvait y voir une image de Captain America.

\- Une carte de collection. Le jour de l'invasion par Loki. On a perdu un de nos meilleurs agents. Il s'appelait Coulson, elles étaient à lui. Chaque avengers en a reçu une. Fury pensait que cela nous unirait même dans les moments de doute.

\- Et ça ?

Une petite fiole en verre abritait une balle d'arme à feu. Clint referma la boîte et retourna la remettre à sa place sans un mot. Pietro eut peur d'avoir franchit les barrières d'une intimité que Clint ne voulait pas partager.

L'archer vint se rassoir près de lui. Son visage était crispé.

\- Excuses moi si j'ai été trop loin.

C'était comme si Clint ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- Je me suis caché ici presque deux mois après qu'on me l'ai donné. Tu sais d'où je l'ai récupéré celle-là ?

\- Non..

Clint pointa du doigt le cœur de Pietro.

\- De là. Le jour où tu es mort pour moi.

Pietro voulu dédramatiser. Il tenta un sourire.

\- Mais je ne suis pas mort..

\- Pour moi tu l'as été, je te l' ai déjà expliqué. Et de ma faute.

\- Mais c'est du passé tout ça, tout va bien..

Clint le regarda et fini par lui sourire également.

\- J'espérais que tu me réponde ça. Tu vois toi-même que même si une chose te paraît grave sur le moment, ce n'est qu'un élément de ton passé. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut oublier mais il faut continuer à vivre. Je ne veux plus que tu t'en veuille pour hier soir.

Pietro s'allongea sur la couverture, les mains derrière la tête. Il regardait les nuages glisser lentement dans le ciel. Clint avait raison et surtout il lui avait pardonné. Ce qu'il avait fait devait lui servir de leçon mais en aucun cas le freiner dans sa vie. Il devait se le pardonner également et profiter de ce qu'il vivait.

Clint s'allongea à côté de lui. Il passèrent un bon moment dans le silence. Non pas un silence gênant mais celui qui apaise.

Au bout d'un moment Pietro se redressa.

\- Je suis prêt à rentrer.

Clint ne bougea pas de suite. Il voulait être sûr de ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Moi je ne suis pas prêt.

Pietro ne comprit pas.

L'archer se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici que pour toi. Moi aussi j'ai des choses à régler.


	27. Chapter 27

Et nous voilà avec 9 jours de retard pour le ultime chapitre de road Trip. Scorpionne et moi espérons que cette fic vous a plu.

Ça a été un plaisir de l'écrire et je parle pour nous deux. Car ce fut un beau challenge. Et pour la petite histoire l'idée m'ait venu l'année dernière en allant chez Scorpionne. Et figurez vous qu'on devait publier la fin mardi de chez elle. Un an jour pour jours. Mais Malheureusement nous n'avons pas eut le temps de la finir. Vous verrez que le chapitre est deux fois plus long qu'en temps normal on aurait ou vous livrer la fin en deux parties mais avons préféré vous livrer tout d'un coup.

Scorpionne vous a laissé un petit mot en fin de chapitre. On vous embrasse. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer, followers et avoir mis la fic dans leur favoris.

Et je voudrais faire de gros bisous à ma petite Scorpionne que j'adore. Une très belle rencontre. Si ce n'est la meilleure. Bisous ma chérie !

Distribution de cookies! Et réponses aux reviews.

Nagron

Chocobi6

Lio-CJanton

Ride My Stars

Holybleu

Misa

Breaking Wave

Frightangel

Orien503

Ga65800

Marco29830

Arahila

Barukku-sama

Elou14

Liiloou

MissAnonymous3003

PandiPandaYaoi

Good Demon

KoukiParlant

Namazu

SarouneG

Yuurei no yume

Nalou223

Zora324

.

 **Ride My Stars** : Hello, nous sommes contente que ça t'ai plu, et voilà la fin. Bisous et merci pour tes reviews.

.

 **Nagron** : Hello, l'idée de l'endroit du camping est pas mal ça aurait pu être ça. Et j'aime encore plus l'idée de l'endroit secret de Clint. Scorpionne à su parfaitement trouver un bel endroit. Et ben dis donc moi je m'y attendais pas à cette balle. Quel perspicacité dis donc.

J'espère que la suite et fin te plaira. Gros bisous à toi et merci pour tes comms.

.

 **Holybleu** : Hello, les choses s'arrangent? Avec scorpionne on est pas à la fin des surprises. Merci pour tes comms et bisous.

.

 **Chocobi6** : Mdrr, Scorpionne et ses Cliff, tout une histoire. D'ailleurs peut être que la fin se terminera sur un Cliff qui sait? Et Clint est toujours déterminé c'est le plus beau, le plus grand courageux... Je m'emballe je crois.

Gros bisous et merci pour es comms.

.

 **Misa:** Hello, je suis contente que la fic te plaise. Voilà le dernier chapitre. Bisous et merci pour tes comms.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Road trip**

 **Chapitre final**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint n'était pas prêt à partir de suite. Pietro se réinstalla. Il lui laisserait tout le temps nécessaire. Peu importe de quoi il s'agissait. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier le calme de l'endroit en attendant que Clint gère ses affaires. Au bout d'un certain temps il se sentait même tellement bien qu'il commença à somnoler.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit une caresse sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et fit face à Clint qui le regardait d'un air grave. Sans savoir pourquoi il referma aussitôt les yeux, peut-être pour ne pas l'interrompre.

Son cœur s'emballa à tout rompre. C'était bien les lèvres de Clint contre les siennes. D'abord un doux contact puis de plus en plus insistant. Pietro n'osait pas bouger peut-être de peur de briser cet instant. Il sentit alors que sa main était délicatement déplacée pour être posée sur la nuque de Clint.

C'était le signe pour le jeune qu'il pouvait lui rendre ce baiser. Il glissa son autre bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui. Sa première main jouait dans ses cheveux j ? usqu'à ce que une montée d'adrénaline lui parcoure tout le corps. Clint entrouva les lèvres et maintenant leurs langues se carressaient langoureusement.

L'archer se recula ce qui força le jeune à le regarder.

Pietro remarqua ses traits détendus, souriant comme si il était enfin libéré d'un poids. Lui par contre n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- Euh.. Je.. Pourquoi ?

\- Je savais qu'en venant ici j'arriverai à voir clair.

Pietro se blotti contre lui croyant encore à un rêve.

\- Ça veut dire quoi pour toi ?

\- J'en sais rien gamin.. Il fallait juste que ça arrive.

Ces mots empêchèrent Pietro de profiter pleinement du moment. Pour lui ça voulait dire tellement. Était-ce juste un moment de folie pour Clint ? Il avait maintenant peur qu'une fois partis de cet endroit tout redeviendrait comme avant.

" Pas d'impact, pas de conséquences ". C'était donc ce qu'il voulait dire.. Clint pouvait vivre ici ce qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre une fois rentré. Cela rendait triste Pietro mais il essayait de relativiser. Il ne pourrait jamais enlever de sa mémoire ce moment si spécial.

Il était heureux qu'il l'ait embrassé. C'était une très belle façon de clôturer cette aventure même si cela lui rendrait la tâche bien plus difficile pour tourner la page une fois le voyage terminé.

Il s'extirpa enfin des bras de l'archer avant de ne plus être capable de les quitter et se leva pour marcher un peu. La réponse qu'il avait reçu tournait dans sa tête. Il se demandait même si "j'en sais rien" n'était pas une façon délicate de dire "ça ne représente rien".

Clint le laissa s'éloigner et s'allongea sur le dos. Lui aussi devait se remettre de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il réfléchissait à la question. Qu'est-ce que ça représentait pour lui? Quand il lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là. Jamais un simple baiser ne lui avait procuré autant de sensations. C'était si nouveau pour lui qu'il était incapable de l'exprimer. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aimait cela et surtout qu'il aimait Pietro.

Il se redressa et l'observa. Il était à quelques mètres, dos à lui, les bras croisés. Ils étaient dans cet endroit, seuls, et Clint senti le besoin d'en avoir encore. Ici il le pouvait. Il voulait encore de ces frissons qui lui parcourent le corps, de ce cœur qui bat si fort.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers lui sans réfléchir et se positionna derrière lui. Pietro, qui l'avait entendu marcher, se retourna et n'eut le temps de prononcer un seul mot que Clint lui saisi le visage de ses deux mains et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Pietro, surpris, se recula aussitôt. Comment l'archer pouvait revenir aussi facilement à la charge alors qu'il avait cru comprendre que cela ne représentait rien pour lui ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Pietro... S'il te plaît, ne dit rien.

Et le voilà qui posa à nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser bien plus passionné, plus fougueux que le premier. Un baiser comme pour exprimer silencieusement les mots qu'il ne savait pas lui dire, comme si tout ce qu'il essayait de garder enfoui depuis le début jaillissait en une seule fois.

Pietro se laissa gagner par l'engouement de Clint et peu à peu glissa ses mains, une sur la nuque et l'autre sur la hanche de l'archer. Au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait il le serrait de plus en plus contre lui jusqu'à se crisper d'envie.

C'est en sentant le jeune complètement agrippé à lui que Clint mis fin à leur étreinte. Il sourit même en voyant qu'il mit un certain temps à ouvrir les yeux. Ce fut si intense pour Pietro que sa respiration en était saccadée.

\- Mais tu trembles...

Le jeune le regardait bêtement, les yeux embrumés, sans pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit.

Clint ne s'en revenait pas de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Pietro rougit de s'être laissé autant emporté. Mais il savait que si il n'en profitait pas maintenant, il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de revivre un tel instant. Il savait à présent qu'il était fou amoureux de lui et que lui seul comptait,et ce, même si il devrait se répéter que ce n'était pas aussi réciproque qu'il le souhaiterait. C'était lui et le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

Pour éviter de le laisser dans l'embarras, Clint lui proposa de reprendre la route. Il fallait tout de même finir par rentrer.

Pietro commença à s'agiter, soupirer. Il avait une idée derrière la tête et apparemment avait du mal à prendre sa décision.

\- Attend j'ai une dernière chose à faire avant de partir.

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il chercha un peu, attrapa le tournevis qui se trouvait près de la cabane et regarda autour de lui. Il avait l'air un peu perdu. Il s'avança vers un arbre et s'y agenouilla. Il gratta la terre comme il pu avec l'outil et plus il creusait, plus ses larmes coulaient de plus belle. Clint, posté à côté de lui, l'observait sans intervenir, il devait le laisser régler cela seul. Il le regardait s'acharner sur le sol à grand coups de tournevis, sûrement pour évacuer une colère enfouie depuis trop longtemps.

Pietro était à bout de force. Il reprenait son souffle, la tête tombante, une main de chaque côté du trou. Après un instant il se calma et détacha la chaîne qu'il avait autour du cou. Un pendentif y était accroché. Clint avait déjà remarqué cette plaque avec une inscription en sokovien sans trop y avoir prêté attention.

Pietro embrassa le bijou et le laissa tomber dans la terre.

\- Adieu Milo. Je sais que tu vas te plaire ici.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau pendant qu'il refermait le trou.

Il se releva et se mit face à Clint toujours en pleurs.

\- Maintenant on peut y aller.

L'archer le tira contre lui et le serra de toutes ses forces. Quelle meilleure preuve d'amour que Pietro pouvait lui offrir ? Il savait maintenant qu'il était le seul, que le jeune avait tourné la page pour pouvoir en écrire une nouvelle avec lui. Il savait aussi que lui-même était prêt à l'écrire enfin.

Il garda sa main dans la sienne et sans un mot il l'entraina sur le chemin qui menait à la voiture. Presque à la moitié du parcours, Pietro commençait à se remettre de ce qu'il venait de faire. L'esprit plus clair il retira sa main de celle de l'archer qui se retourna vers lui aussitôt.

\- C'est mieux pour marcher...

Ils n'étaient pas ensemble et comme l'avait fait comprendre Clint, ce qu'il se passe dans sa cachette n'a aucun lien avec la réalité. Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être aussi tactile à partir de maintenant surtout si ils étaient de retour à la vraie vie dans une heure. Il devait se contrôler.

Clint, lui, trouvait cela dommage que Pietro ne profite pas des derniers moments mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire simplement les choses. Exprimer ses sentiments n'avait jamais été son fort. Il avait bien compris que ce n'était pas pour faciliter sa marche que le jeune l'avait lâché mais que pour lui la fin du voyage rimait avec séparation. Il était pourtant incapable de le rassurer et lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture et Clint tenta une approche, pensant que cela remplacerait des mots. Il empêcha Pietro de monter dans le véhicule et le bloqua contre la portière. Ses lèvres étaient devenues une drogue pour l'archer et il voulu les faire siennes une fois encore.

Pietro dévia le visage à contre coeur. Bien sûr qu'il en avait sûrement autant envie mais il était hors de question de laisser Clint agir comme il le voulait sans se soucier de ce qu'il ressentait. Comme ce dernier ne lui expliquait rien, il était persuadé qu'il agissait avec la magie du moment et de l'endroit et qu'une fois au QG il le traiterait comme n'importe qui.

\- Pourquoi tu me repousse Pietro ? Je croyais que...

\- Que je t'aimais, oui. Tu vois moi j'arrive à le dire et ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. Par contre toi, tant que tu n'en sais rien, je ne veux plus de ce genre de comportement.

Clint baissa la tête. Il aurait voulu le secouer pour lui hurler qu'il l'aimait. Mais pourquoi ces quelques mots si simples avaient tant de mal à sortir ? Il l'avait pourtant tant dit à son ex femme sans vraiment le penser et là, il restait muet. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est monter en voiture et sortir de cette forêt.

Sur la route, Pietro était droit comme un i et n'osait plus regarder vers Clint. Il savait qu'il avait été ferme avec lui mais il se sentait obligé de réagir ainsi de peur de se laisser emporter dans un espoir qui ne le mènerait nulle part. Il se remémorait plusieurs événements de ce voyage où il y avait tellement cru, tellement souhaité, et là c'était bien arrivé. Il s'étaient embrassés. Et l'ironie dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprécier ce moment à sa juste valeur. Cela était tellement loin de ce qu'il s'était imaginé, Clint lui déclarant ses sentiments ouvertement et d'une façon romantique au possible. Il était bien à l'opposé de tout ses rêves.

Il fût sorti de ses pensées par la musique que venait de lancer l'archer. De tous ses cd il avait choisi son groupe préféré. Il tourna alors la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Clint lui souriait timidement attendant sûrement un sourire en retour. Au lieu de ça, Pietro fixa à nouveau la route. Il se sentait bête. Est-ce qu'il se faisait des idées ou est-ce que Clint s'était mis en quatre pour lui durant tout le voyage et que lui n'avait rien remarqué, aveuglé par ses désirs de conte de fée trop parfait ? Cette musique fût le déclic. L'archer avait retenu chacune de ses préférences, chacun de ses goûts. Il avait également donné beaucoup de lui-même. Sa veste si précieuse, son endroit secret, ses souvenirs. Pendant tout ce temps il avait pris soin de lui de la meilleure façon qu'il lui était possible et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Tout ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était ces trois mots tant convoités. Et si c'était la façon de Clint de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments ?

De toute façon cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il reconnaissait les rues qu'ils empruntaient et dans quelques minutes ils allaient reprendre leur vie là où ils les avaient laissées avant de partir. Pietro savait qu'ils se verraient peu souvent à cause des missions, du train de vie, et que cela les éloigneraient au fur et à mesure que le temps passerait. Il tentait de se convaincre que ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers jours n'étaient dû qu'à leur promiscuité et comme on dit "loin des yeux, loin du cœur". Tout ceci ne serait que souvenirs d'ici quelques temps. Du moins il essayait de s'en persuader.

Clint coupa le moteur mais resta immobile.

\- C'était un beau voyage quand même, gamin. Moi j'en garderai que des bons souvenirs.

Pietro se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi souriant alors que lui se sentait si triste. Il ne réussit qu'à marmonner.

\- Moi aussi...

Ils sortirent de la voiture, récupèrent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du Shield. Une fois dans l'ascenseur qui devait les emmener jusqu'à leurs étages respectifs, Pietro, adossé à la parois, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses pieds, de peur de faire une bêtise, un ultime geste désespéré envers Clint.

\- Pourquoi t'es triste gamin ?

\- Mais je ne suis pas triste.. Un peu fatigué peut-être..

\- Tu mens tellement mal que s'en est touchant..

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

Clint s'approcha de lui et lui releva le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne me moquerais jamais de toi.

Pietro haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais le faire ?

\- Je sais pas...

\- Tu crois que je me suis moqué de toi tout à l'heure ?

Pietro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi lui reparlait-il de ça ? Pourquoi le torturer ?

A ce moment, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et le jeune en profita pour esquiver le sujet. Il voulu expédier un peu sèchement l'archer.

\- T'es arrivé à ton étage.

Clint se retourna vers les portes et d'un geste, appuya sur le bouton de fermeture, légèrement contrarié d'avoir été éconduit de la sorte. L'ascenseur reprit son chemin sous l'incompréhension totale de Pietro.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis incapable de te dire ce que tu veux entendre que je ne ressens rien, d'accord ? Ça a été compliqué pour moi de l'admettre mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour te prouver qu'aujourd'hui je suis sûr de mes sentiments.

Pietro restait muet, ne s'attendant pas à une telle déclaration. Clint baissa la voix devant le manque de réaction du jeune.

\- Est-ce que je suis si maladroit ? Ou alors je me trompe totalement sur ce que tu attends de moi.

\- Mais non tu ne te trompes pas Clint. Je crois que c'est de ma faute aussi. J'idéalisais tellement ce qui aurait pu se passer que je n'ai même pas vu tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et j'ai réalisé trop tard que cela valait bien plus que tout ce que j'aurais voulu entendre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à l'étage de Pietro.

\- Il est jamais trop tard.

Clint saisit sa main et le guida jusqu'à ses appartements. Une fois entrés, il jeta son sac au sol, en fit de même avec celui de Pietro après l'en avoir débarrassé avec hâte et ferma la porte.

Sans qu'il réalise vraiment ce qu'il était en train de se passer, Pietro senti le mur contre son dos, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Face à lui, Clint se tenait là, ne voulant pas le laisser s'échapper.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Clint baissa la tête, un peu confus et se mit à rire de se trouver un peu ridicule.

\- C'est vrai que ça avait l'air bien plus sexy dans ma tête.

Pietro lui sourit à son tour. Non pas pour se moquer de lui mais parce qu'il le trouvait attendrissant.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer cette comédie avec moi.

\- Mais je veux te prouver que je sais ce que je veux, que j'ai envie de bien plus avec toi.

Sur cette phrase, Clint s'empressa de se rapprocher des lèvres de Pietro qui esquiva le baiser afin de mettre les choses au clair.

\- Tu n'as rien à me prouver, surtout de cette façon. Si tu est vraiment sûr de toi, laisse faire les choses, doucement, à leur rythme.

Clint fut d'abord déçu de la retenue de Pietro car il voulait passer ce cap qui l'angoissait le plus rapidement possible. Puis la douceur du jeune le mettait de plus en plus à l'aise. Il devait s'en remettre totalement à lui. Il l'enlaça pour pouvoir lui murmurer les mots qu'il n'osait pas lui dire de face.

\- On sait tout les deux ce qu'il va se passer et je dois avouer qu'au fond de moi j'en suis terrifié. Mais je sais aussi que je te fais totalement confiance et que je te laisserai me guider.

Pietro le serra plus fort contre lui, ému de la déclaration. Clint s'abandonnait totalement à lui et il allait lui prouver qu'il méritait cette responsabilité qui reposait sur ses épaules. Il se détacha de l'étreinte.

\- Viens.

Le coeur de Clint se mit à battre rapidement. Le moment était arrivé. Pietro l'emmenait vers le lit et il était hors de question de faire machine arrière. Il s'assit et suivit du regard le jeune qui baissa les stores, verrouilla la porte pour créer une atmosphère confortable et fini par se planter devant lui. Il ne bougeait pas mais contrairement à Clint, ce n'était pas l'appréhension qui l'immobilisait, il avait plutôt l'air de prendre le temps de savourer chaque seconde. Il s'approcha alors lentement de lui, se pencha et lui déposa un simple baiser.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Clint hocha la tête. Il savait que c'était le bon moment, comme si la magie de leur voyage était encore présente.

Pietro l'allongea sur les couvertures et se positionna contre lui, le surplombant légèrement mais lui laissant toute liberté de mouvement. Il lui carressait la tempe, descendait sur sa mâchoire, remontait dans ses cheveux tout en détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage comme si il voulait graver cette image dans sa mémoire. Clint se laissait faire, sans oser interférer. Tout ce qu'il remarquait c'était la douceur dans ses yeux.

Il releva la tête afin de lui prendre un baiser mais Pietro l'en empêcha un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne sois pas si pressé, on a tout notre temps.

Par cette phrase, il lui faisait comprendre que c'était lui qui instaurerait le rythme, que c'était lui qui poserait les règles du jeu. Il descendit sa main le long de sa gorge puis sur son torse. Il arriva enfin sur son ventre et profita de soulever légèrement le t-shirt pour pouvoir s'y glisser et goûter au contact de la peau de l'archer sous ses doigts.

Plus il remontait, plus il emmenait avec lui le tissus et Clint se retrouva vite découvert. Pietro l'invita à se défaire du vêtement qui était devenu maintenant gênant.

L'archer fût intimidé quand il fût contemplé dans ses moindres détails. Il avait sûrement dû deja se trouver torse nu devant lui mais jamais il n'avait été regardé de cette façon.

Pietro senti l'embarras et enleva à son tour son haut pensant que Clint se verrait moins perturbé d'être le seul devêtu mais cela ne changea rien. Il opta pour une autre solution.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Clint s'executa. Il fût surpris quand, pensant recevoir des carresses ou des baisers, Pietro lui prit la main et la posa sur son propre torse. Si il était gêné de regarder son corps, il le lui ferait découvrir par le toucher. Au début, Pietro ressentait une certaine résistance puis quand l'appréhension du premier contact disparut il fût amusé de voir la main se promener d'elle-même. Il dû même retenir son souffle plusieurs fois alors que les doigts qui le frôlaient commençaient à lui procurer des frissons de plaisir. Il était temps de mettre un terme à ce petit jeu qui risquait de se retourner contre lui à tout moment.

Il se positionna à califourchon au dessus de Clint. Machinalement celui-ci rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Garde les yeux fermés pour l'instant.

Clint obéit à nouveau dans une totale confiance. Il fut vite récompensé quand il le sentit se pencher sur lui, la peau de leur buste s'effleurant à peine. Puis la délicate sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne. Pietro s'amusait entre deux baisers chastes à survoler les lèvres de Clint du bout de la langue et fût ravi de voir que la réaction attendue arriva plus vite que prévu. L'archer qui n'en pouvait plus d'être ainsi gentiment torturé l'attira complètement contre lui. Le corps à moitié dévêtu de Pietro ne le déstabilisait plus, trop empressé d'échanger un baiser passionné et bien moins retenu de ce que le jeune lui offrait jusqu'à présent.

Une fois qu'ils s'arrêtèrent le temps de reprendre leur respiration, Pietro en profita pour se délecter du visage de Clint. Celui-ci avait les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court. Ils se sourirent, Clint referma les yeux et Pietro reprit de plus belle.

Ses mains dans les cheveux de l'archer, il embrassa son cou puis entreprit une ascension sur son torse. Chaque parcelle de peau était recouverte de baisers, de caresses.

Ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus rapides autant que le désir montait en lui. Il savait bien qu'il devait garder le contrôle pour ne pas le brusquer mais savoir le corps de Clint à sa merci commençait à le rendre fou.

Il descendit sur son ventre qu'il parsemait de petits baisers et quand il approcha les doigts près de la ceinture de Clint il remarqua que sa respiration s'accélèra et que ses muscles se raidirent.

Il se stoppa et s'installa à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Si Clint ne s'abandonnait pas dans le plaisir il ne le forcerait en rien. Mais quand il le sentit gesticuler, il fût étonné de remarquer qu'il déboutonnait lui-même son pantalon.

Pietro commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement de Clint et ne le regarda pas faire même si il savait qu'il aurait trouvé cela très sexy. Il préféra reprendre ses baisers dans le cou pour ne pas risquer de l'interrompre par un regard trop insistant. Il savait aussi que même si les mains de Clint tremblaient, ce geste était sa façon de lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'ils pouvaient continuer.

Une fois le pantalon dégraffé, Pietro le fit descendre jusqu'aux pieds et s'en débarrassa mais ne s'attarda pas et reprit les lèvres de l'archer. Il profita de baisers langoureux pour se défaire également du sien et recouvrir de tout son long le corps presque nu. Avoir Clint ainsi sous lui l'émoustillait de plus en plus et quelques mouvements de bassin firent apparaître le désir à travers le tissus de son boxer. La même réaction ne se fit pas attendre du côté de Clint et cela poussa encore plus Pietro à passer la vitesse supérieure.

Haletant d'impatience, il parcouru rapidement le corps le l'archer dispersant quelques baisers et caresses, ne cherchant qu'à se diriger vers l'endroit tant convoité. Pietro glissa ses doigts dans l'élastique du dernier vêtement et épia la réaction sur le visage de Clint qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Regarde-moi.

L'archer se redressa sur ses coudes, releva la tête et leur regard se croisèrent. Sans se quitter des yeux, Pietro fit glisser le boxer sous les fesses de Clint et délivra le membre déjà bien tendu. Il vit l'archer attraper les couvertures et les serrer de toutes ses forces mais à la vue de l'expression de son visage, il savait qu'il exprimait seulement l'envie d'en avoir plus.

Il glissa alors le bout de sa langue le long du sexe et appréciait fortement que Clint le regarde faire. Cela l'exitait même beaucoup de voir ces yeux embrumés posés sur lui en train de faire ce genre de choses.

Il le prit alors doucement mais presque entièrement en bouche et Clint ne pu retenir une exclamation de plaisir quand les lèvres expérimentées glissèrent sur lui.

Pietro commença de lents va et viens mais voir l'archer se cambrer en arrière et gémir à chaque respiration l'enflamma. Il accéléra les mouvements jusqu'à emmener Clint au bord de l'extase. Lui n'en était pas loin non plus.

Il s'arrêta à la grande déception de l'archer et vint s'allonger contre lui. Peut-être pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il le regarda tout en carressant sa tempe.

\- Ca va ?

Clint ne pu que hocher la tête. Pietro voulu dédramatiser l'instant en faisant référence à l'état dans lequel l'archer l'avait mis quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Tu vois, moi aussi je peux réussir à te faire trembler.

Mais Clint, trop pris par l'excitation n'eut aucune réaction, il le fixait juste de ses yeux mi-clos. Pietro reprit son sérieux.

\- Je t'aime.

Puis les voilà qui s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Un long baiser passionné.

Quand il sentit le corps de Clint se détendre, Pietro se nicha dans son cou qu'il mordilla délicatement et lui murmura à l'oreille pendant qu'il lui carressait la joue.

\- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour.

Clint le serra contre lui, lui laissant juste assez de liberté pour qu'il puisse glisser son bras sous sa jambe qu'il releva. Pietro approcha ses doigts et s'introduit à peine.

Il se stoppa aussitôt quand il constata que l'archer se crispait et fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces, le plaisir ayant quitté son visage. Le doute le gagna, il était prêt à tout interrompre. Il était hors de question de le voir souffrir ni le forcer de quoi que ce soit.

Clint empoigna son avant-bras.

\- Ne... t'arrête pas...

\- Mais...

\- Continue... Pietro...

Il reprit alors ses mouvements mais n'y prenait plus aucun plaisir. C'était difficile pour lui de devoir infliger à Clint cette épreuve. Il se voulu rassurant du mieux qu'il pu et quand il l'entendit émettre un son rauque qui exprimait plus la douleur que le plaisir il se pencha contre lui.

\- Chuttt mon cœur, agrippe toi à moi.

L'archer saisi sa nuque et Pietro pouvait alors ajuster au mieux la cadence en fonction de la pression de la main dans son cou.

Il n'aimait pas faire ce qu'il faisait dans ces conditions mais c'était ce que Clint voulait. Il continua donc ses va et viens en lui et fini par être soulagé de le voir se détendre peu à peu et même l'entendre gémir à nouveau.

Il se décala pour enfin se libérer de son propre boxer et se positionna à genoux entre les cuisses de Clint. Ce dernier, absolument pas expérimenté sur ces pratiques, se contorsionna, tenta de se retourner afin de lui présenter son dos.

Pietro le bloqua de sa main et l'invita à se rallonger d'un geste assuré.

\- Non, je veux pouvoir te regarder.. Je t'aime Clint.

Il s'approcha encore un peu, souleva légèrement le bassin de l'archer et maintenant son membre effleurait l'intimité tant désirée. Il marqua alors un temps d'arrêt. C'était le point de non retour et il voulait être sûr de ne pas le franchir sans son total consentement.

Il carressa le buste de Clint et remonta jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il voulu lui donner un ultime baiser avant de le faire sien.

Quand il l'entendit chuchoter les larmes lui montèrent, il pu s'introduire en lui. Des milliers de sensations se bousculaient en lui. Il pouvait enfin faire l'amour à l'homme qu'il aimait si fort. Il avait reçu la plus belle des approbations, les quelques mots qu'il attendait tant. Tout simplement.

\- Je t'aime Pietro.

 **FIN...**

Voilà.. Fin du voyage !

Alors déjà, grand pardon pour le retard mais je ne voulais pas abandonner nos personnages. (pour de vrai, j'ai bien galeré avec cette scène de fin). J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés à suivre Clint et Pietro dans leurs aventures autant que nous. De mon côté je vais essayer de reprendre mes fics que j'ai laissé prendre la poussière en attendant de vous concocter de nouvelles surprises en collaboration avec Oliverkriss. ( oui oui des trucs sont en cours).

Donc à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires.

 **Scorpionne.**


End file.
